Halloween
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: En la Noche del Halloween, todos disfrutan incluso los que ya no están con nosotros, menos una persona, por eso el Rey de las Calabazas decide hacerle una visita y mostrarle la diversión de su fiesta claro que a su estilo propio.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La llegada del Rey

El viento de otoño soplaba con fuerza, aullando entre las ramas desnudas de esa época del año, pero en estos días antes del invierno, llenaba de emoción a los niños y en especial a los que ya no estaban con nosotros.

Era un día en específico, un día en donde hasta los más pequeños podía estar despierto hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaran más las garras de Morfeo, la noche única en donde la oscuridad danzaba y reía, festejando su noche, la Noche de Halloween.

Solo una persona no disfrutaba de esta noche de terror y risas, una joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, de cabello castaño con reflejos rubios y corto hasta los hombros, Sakura Kinomoto era su nombre, la gran Card Master ¿Pero por qué este titulo? La respuesta era que a los 10 años libero por accidente una magia, las Clow Cards y a su Guardián Kerberos claro que este debía proteger el libro donde estabas las Cards pero fallo eso al quedarse dormido.

Sakura tuvo la misión de capturarlas de nuevo, claro que no fue fácil muchas veces y más con otro Card Captor, Li Shaoran, descendiente directo del Hechicero Clow, creador de las Cards, pero a la final fue Sakura la que logro terminar la tarea y ser dueña de esta antigua magia, al vencer al Juez Yue, el segundo Guardián, pero no era el fin de todo, sino solo el comienzo de algo nuevo, la transformación de las Clow Cards a Sakura Cards, fue duro y agotador para la pequeña pero a la final logro hacerlo y la reencarnación de Clow no se lo puso fácil, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Un joven Ingles que solo vino al Japón a ayudar a Sakura, claro que el lo hizo entre las sombras.

Ahora a sus 15 años de edad, ella parecía la misma persona, y una cosa nunca cambia y era su miedo, el miedo a los fantasmas y espectros, claro que esta noche será su peor pesadilla.

El sol caía dando paso a los colores de atardecer, las sombras de los árboles se agradaban, uniéndose entre si formando imágenes sin sentido, algunas grotescas y otras mas terroríficas. Ella caminaba con más rapidez, el viento frío soplaba con más fuerza pero en vez de sentir el helado viento era la calida respiración de alguien acariciando su nuca, volteo con miedo hacía atrás, nada ni un alma en la desierta calle, solo los adornos de la peor noche para ella, siguió su camino.

Ahora no era el aliento en su nuca sino los suaves pasos de alguien detrás de ella, volteando de nuevo viendo que era lo mismo, nadie, asustada y con las lagrimas empezando a salir de sus verdes ojos empezó a correr, su sombra y fiel imitación seguía a su dueña proyectada en los muros de las casas, pero lo que ella no notaba era que la de alguien seguía la suya una sombra rara y delgada que saltaba.

Ya al borde del llanto, aumentaba su velocidad y doblando en cada cuadra que terminaba, a las derecha, izquierda, cruzando calle por calle sin ver a una sola persona, solo quería alejarse de lo que la siguiera, pero jamás espero lo que vino, doblando en una cuadra choco contra alguien cayendo al piso de espalda, al sentirse caer trato de aferrarse de algo y sujeto el brazo de la persona con quien choco haciendo que cayera sobre ella, grande fue su sorpresa y terror al ver una cabeza naranja de ojos vacíos y sonrisa tenebrosa –¡AAAHHHHH!— grito de miedo al verse atrapada por tal criatura y dando golpe y golpe tratando de quitársela –Ya cálmate monstruo solo es un muñeco— alguien alzo al muñeco de Halloween que tenía apresada a Sakura aunque este realmente no pesara nada –Hermano— sollozo Sakura al verlo pero en segundo se levanto y le dio un fuerte pisotón –¡NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO!— grito enojada, Touya trataba de contener el dolor y sostener el muñeco de Halloween que había comprado, Sakura lo miro bien, era un poco mas alto que su hermano, la gran cabeza de calabaza con sus ojos negros y la temible sonrisa, era flaco, realmente flaco casi como un palo de escoba pero las ropas de colores marrones y grises se pegaban a lo que parecían la caja toráxica de una persona, las manos eran garras filosas, delgadas y blancas como las de un esqueleto, realmente era un muñeco aterrador.

Touya examino el muñeco para ver si sufrió algún daño –debes tener mas cuidado en especial si corres— dijo su hermano sin mirarla –Lo siento es que, alguien me seguía— respondió toda apenada Sakura, Touya levanto una ceja y miro en todas partes, solo estaban ellos dos –¿A dónde vas?— pregunto su hermano –Iba a ir a casa de Tomoyo pero algo urgente se le presento y decide regresar a casa— respondió Sakura, aun el miedo corría por todo su cuerpo –Es mejor, ya esta oscureciendo yo iré a casa de Yuki un rato— dijo Touya acomodando el muñeco en su hombro quedando la cintura en todo el hombro, las piernas de frente y el resto en la espalda del joven –Dale saludos a Yukito de mi parte— pidió Sakura viendo a su hermano como se alejaba de ella, este solo asintió y ella tomo su camino, si alguien estuviera a fuera o viendo por una ventana, hubiera notado como la cabeza que colgaba inerte se levantaba un poco para mirar a la Card Master.

La noche reinaba en Tomoeda y todo Japón, claro que algo mas reinaba y eran las risas de los niños, por todas partes se veían niños y niñas disfrazados, ya sean de monstruos, brujas o personajes de sus héroes y villanos de aventuras y series favoritas, cada casa tenía su decoración diferente, lo único en común era las calabazas con velas, pero una llamaba mas la atención y la curiosidad de los niños, en la casa de los Kinomoto el temible muñeco de Halloween estaba al lado de la puerta, sostenido por hilos de nylon, su brazo derecho estaba al altura de su pecho y el izquierdo doblado hacia delante, enfrente del brazo derecho con sus garras abiertas. Su sonrisa era más tenebrosa que nunca y parecía que sus oscuros ojos brillaban con maldad pura.

Los niños quedaban fascinados con el y algunos aterrados al verlo, pero en especial una persona, Sakura abrazaba su almohada, nunca le había gustado esta fecha del año pero claro a su Guardián le fascinaba –¡Dulces¡Dulces¡SSSIIII!—gritaba con gran alegría el pequeño Kero –No se porque a le gente le gusta esta fecha— dijo Sakura –Pero Sakurita, dan dulces gratis— dijo sin peder su humor Kero –Lo se pero no me gusta— dijo aferrándose más a la almohada.

Aunque aun no era muy de noche, para ella ya sentía que era tarde o que había pasado mucho tiempo, no quería salir de su habitación y menos prender su televisión, sabía que a estas horas solo encontraría películas de miedo y terror, alguien toco su puerta –Adelante— dijo, la cabeza de su hermano apareció –Voy a salir, Yukito necesita ayuda en algo— dijo su hermano, con solo escuchar esto un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura, su hermano se iba de la casa y su padre estaba fuera en una expedición, se quedaría sola en casa ya que Kero iría con Tomoyo por dulces –Pero…— trato de decir algo –Cálmate, no te pasara nada solo es una noche más— dijo su hermano, solo pudo abrazar con fuerza su almohada –Regresare cuando pueda— dijo cerrando la puerta no sin antes de mirar a Kero de mala formal el cual estaba como muñeco sobre el escritorio de Sakura, este se movió cuando se fue –Sakura, si quieres me…—pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando lo interrumpió su ama –No te preocupes Kero, ve con Tomoyo puedo estar sola, diviértete mucho— dijo sonriendo, Kero solo asintió y salio por la ventana.

Cuando se fue el pequeño Guardián del sello, empezó a temblar asustada, se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos esperando que esta noche acabara pronto. Abrió sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro, ni las luces de afuera estaban prendidas pero algo la aterraba, ella nunca apago la luz de su cuarto, fue al interruptor y lo bajo, nada, lo intento varias veces pero nada pasaba, el miedo se apoderaba de su mente, fue a su armario y saco una chaqueta gruesa, hacía mucho frío, bajo las escaleras con lentitud, cada paso que daba la madera crujía, todo estaba oscuro, intento con todas las luces pero igual que en su cuarto ninguna prendía, intento con el televisor pero tampoco, ya estaba desesperada y aterrada, la línea telefónica estaba muerta.

Salió de su casa, ninguna persona estaba afuera en las calles y todas las casas estaban sin luz, miro su reloj pero deseo jamás hacerlo, las manecillas giraban con rapidez asombrosa, ya el miedo se había apoderado de su mente y cuerpo, pero se calmo cuando a lo lejos escucho música, salió corriendo a donde nacía la música, sin saber que algo la seguía.

La música cada vez se escucha más fuerte, parecía que estaban comenzando a tocar pero era una música extraña, como escalofriante pero a la vez algo que la llamaba, llego al origen, era el Parque del Rey Pingüino, pero se asombro al verlo, los pequeños pingüinos ya no estaban sino enormes calabazas con caras grotescas y donde estaba el Rey ahora no había nada, en varios puntos del parque habían fogatas prendidas con llamas de colores verdes y personas extrañas bailando.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Would't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

Ninguno cantaba, parecía que las primeras estrofas salían de entre las sombras y la gente danzaba al ritmo de la ya terrorífica canción, trato de alejarse pero alguien la sujeto por lo hombros, lentamente volteaba su cabeza, primero vio las garras blancas que sujetaban sus hombros con fuerza.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Al voltear por completo vio a la persona que la retenía, era el muñeco que su hermano había comprado, su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se agrandaron por el miedo y más cuando este acerco su rostro al de Sakura, el calido aliento de este golpeaba cara poro de su rostro y noto que era el mismo que de la tarde.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Ahora de la nada muchas criaturas extrañas y monstruosas salían y la gente era en realidad monstruos y espectros, el terror no dejaba que se moviera, el muñeco de Halloween la empujaba hacía donde estaban las criaturas, estas al verla la tomaron por los brazos haciéndola baliar con ellos.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

De los árboles cercanos vampiros salían y cantaban, las lagrimas escapaban de sus verdes ojos y el terror lograba que su voz desapareciera y mas al ver a un hombre gordo y pequeño con un gran sombrero de copa con dos caras, una adelante y otra detrás de su cabeza.

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Podía sentir como era guiada por esas manos como una marioneta sin voluntad, del suelo salían unas escaleras en espiral de gran tamaño como para que 10 personas, cada una al lado de la otra pudieran subir al mismo tiempo, las criaturas subían por ella, guiadas por el muñeco que bailaba con gran entusiasmo mientras de sus ojos pequeñas llamas empezaban a nacer.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

¿Aterrada? si lo estaba, Hombres lobos, vampiros, Arlequines monstruosos, solo deseaba que todo acabara, que fuera una horrible pesadilla del Halloween había creado para ella, para atormentarla más que nunca, pero cada palabras y tonada de la horripilante música no podía ser solo imaginación suya.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Ya no podía mas, brujas espantosas en sus escobas ¿Qué faltaba en este desfile del horror de esta espantosa noche?

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Ahora entendía el temor de algunas personas por lo payasos, y más con ver ese ¡Estaba andando en un monociclo y por la pared exterior de las escaleras! Pero el árbol con los esqueletos colgando de sus ramas muerta fue peor, talvez lo único que la calmo un poco fue la mira preocupada de una mujer extraña, parecía una muñeca de trapos por los hilos en su cuerpo.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Del centro de los escalones sin fin fantasmas y más salían cantando y traspasando todo y a todos, de la Luna sombras aparecían con caras monstruosas y de voz maléfica.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

Alguien la jalaba y empezó a baliar en círculos sin dejar de subir las escaleras, tres niños horribles, uno gordo sin ojos, una pequeña momia de un ojo y una gárgola de grandes alas las que usaba para estar de pie danzaban con ella mientras ellos cantaban lo que parecía su parte de la canción.

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

Ahora todos cantaban juntos, una gran luz salía frente a ella pero no podía ver bien de donde nacía pero sentía un calor horrible cerca de ella.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy _

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

Al fin lo supo, era el muñeco, ardía en llamas pero sin dejar de avanzar y guiar a su gente a lo que ya parecía al fin de la escalera, dio un último giro y saltando dando en el aire un triple giro mortal se lanza al centro de la escalera en espiral, la gran luz desaparecía más y más al caer hasta que todo se lleno de llamas y el fondo era prácticamente la puerta el infierno en la tierra.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la

Estaba aterrada y mas cuando sus pies no tocaban el piso, la levantaron y al cantar las notas finales de su canción la lanzaron dentro, al fin su voz salio y grito como nunca en su vida, cayendo de espalda giro quedando de frente a las llamas que se acercaban, del centro de todo eso el muñeco salio envuelto en el fuego abriendo su boca, allí todo se volvió oscuro para Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El Extraño Mundo de Jack

Todo era oscuridad y mas oscuridad, flotando entre un mar de sombras, sin forma ni tiempo alguno, solo flotando en la negrura del inconciente, voces sin sentido, extrañas y desconocidas para ella sonaban cada vez mas fuerte.

Con gran fuerza sus parpados pudo abrir, la luz del medio día la golpeaba, pero algo era diferente, el sol no brillaba como era, el cielo no era el mismo, no era azul sino naranja claro, sombras borrosas la rodeaban y hablaban entre si, alegres y con gran emoción –Bien, vamos déjenla respirar que de seguro con todo lo que paso esta mas que cansada— era la voz de una mujer la que se escucho más claro que las demás, las sombras se alejaron dándole paso a otra la cual la levanto despacio –¿Estas bien pequeña?— pregunto preocupada la silueta de una mujer de cabello largo y marrón.

Abrió su boca pero no pudo hablar, trato varias veces hasta que lo logro pero su voz sonaba ronca –Si creo que si ¿Donde estoy?— pregunto Sakura –Pues estas en Halloween Town— respondió alguien, por fin pudo ver mejor, por un momento deseo no ver nada, la mujer era la misma que vio sentada en una de las ramas de ese monstruoso árbol, todo y cada una de los horribles seres estaban allí rodeándola, los vampiros usaban sombrillas para cubrirse del sol, el Hombre Lobo olfateaba sus pies y la mujer la mira con preocupación.

Por instinto retrocedió lo más rápido que podía, pero estaba en el suelo y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban apenas lograba alejarse de ellos hasta chocar contra algo, inclino su cabeza para atrás, una figura alta, flaca que usaba un traje de gala negro con rayas blancas, un cuello que parecía como alas de murciélago, las cuencas vacías de un cráneo humano la miraban con curiosidad, las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, el esqueleto le dio una sonrisa y puso su huesuda mano frente a ella, solo pudo perder el conocimiento una vez mas.

Una fría y extraña lengua acariciaba su mejilla, abrió una vez mas sus ojos para encontrarse con un perrito blanco, o eso pensó pero al verlo bien noto que era un fantasma, el fantasma de un perro, trato de gritar pero una voz la distrajo –No te preocupes, Zero no te hará daño, es el perro mas cariñoso de todo Halloween Town— busco el origen de la voz, sonaba agradable y divertida aunque algo terrorífica, en una esquina de la habitación donde ella se encontraba esta el esqueleto –Déjame presentarme, soy Jack Skeleton, El Rey Calabaza— dijo con una inclinación, estaba confundida y aterrada pero una pregunta se le escapo de los labios –Pero… no eres una calabaza sino un esqueleto— dijo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Jack –Es simple, es solo un titulo, lo tengo por ser la persona que más asusta cuando llega el Halloween— explico Jack, Zero olfateaba a Sakura y daba pequeños ladridos de felicidad –Le caíste muy bien— dijo Jack, aun no le agradaba nada el perro pero levanto su palma y con la punta de sus dedos lo toco, el perro ladro divertido al toque, de sus labios salio una pequeña sonrisa y toco con un poco mas de confianza al perro fantasmal.

Jack sonrió, acerco una silla y se sentó cerca de Sakura pero guardo la distancia, sabía que ella era muy asustadiza y apenas logro que se tranquilizara con Zero –Te debo una disculpa por la forma en que te trajimos pero jaja es Halloween, algunas veces no puedo contenerme en asustar a las personas— dijo Jack, Sakura recordó la forma en que llego a este sitio y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo –No fue nada agradable— dijo abrazando sus pierna y enterrando su cabeza en ellas, la cara de Jack expresaba tristeza, lo que pensó que lo seria talvez no tan difícil resultaba complicarse más –Por eso pido perdón, no pensé bien lo que hice— tomo una de las manos de Sakura la cual ella aparto rápido, aun le asustaba todo –Seguro tienes hambre, Sally te preparara algo de comer— se levanto demostrando lo alto que era –Yo debo hablar con el Alcalde, regresare más tarde— al terminar de decir eso salio de la habitación, Sakura al verse sola miro el lugar donde estaba, era extraño, todo circular, se encontraba sentada en una cama, era grande con sabanas negras, las ventanas eran redondas y la luz de aquel sitio bañaba toda la habitación, el pequeño perro flotaba por allí.

Había dos puertas, una por donde salio Jack y otra que no quiso abrir, después de unos minutos, por donde salió Jack apareció la misma mujer que ya había visto –Hola pensé que seguirías durmiendo pero veo que no— dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura no contesto, solo se quedo viéndola –Mi nombre es Sally ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?— pregunto con una sonrisa –Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto— respondió sin dejar de mirarla –Jamás había escuchado un nombre así pero suena muy bonito, lamento lo que hizo Jack, le dije que no era buena idea pero no puede evitarlo, el es así— dijo Sally depositando una bandeja de comida frente a los pies de Sakura, ella miro el contenido, en vez de ver gusanos y cosas repugnantes como ella imaginaba que comerían esas horribles seres vio un plato lleno de arroz blanco, huevo y pan tostado –Me esforcé para prepararla, es la primera vez que preparo comida para personas, no te preocupes no esta envenenada— Sakura miro por unos segundos a Sally y confió en ella, tomo la cuchara y tomo un poco del arroz, con miedo lo trajo a sus labios y lo introdujo en su boca, después de masticarlo y tragárselo empezó a comer todo, estaba delicioso, seguro era el hambre que tenía.

Después de terminar todo Sally le paso una servilleta y le quito la bandeja poniéndolo en una mesita de noche que ella no noto antes, el silencio reino en ese momento, ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo el lento pasar de Zero y sus pequeños ladridos eran lo que destrozaba lo que seguro sería un incomodo silencio, aunque lo era ahora no era tanto.

Al ver que guardaba silencio, pensó que era lo mejor ella iniciar la conversación, pero antes de poder abrir su boca una pregunta la callo –Y… ¿Por qué me trajo?— pregunto Sakura, Sally puso sus manos en sus rodillas y miro directamente a los ojos esmeralda –Como sabes de seguro, Jack es el Rey Calabaza, el Rey del Halloween, el ama este día y disfruta como el mundo mortal lo disfruta con el, pero al verte se extraño, año tras año siempre odiaste el Halloween y este año tomo la decisión de ayudarte— dijo Sally –¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme en qué?— pregunto Sakura –A que disfrutes el Halloween— dijo una nueva voz en la habitación.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y retrocedió un poco al ver lo que ingreso a la habitación, era un hombre o lo que trataba de aparentar uno, un sujeto de bata blanca, guantes y anteojos negros, tenía una cabeza gigante y la boca alargada como la de un pato, estaba en una silla de ruedas, lo que indicaba que era paralítico o talvez por lo bajo de estatura y delgadez podía indicar que no poseía nada de fuerza para mover sus piernas, pensaba que esa era la posibilidad más acertada ya que en este extraño mundo seguro ninguna criatura le importaría estar paralítica y de algún modo se desplazaría pero no en una silla de ruedas.

Sally al verlo se levanto y fue directo contra el –¿No debería estar en la reunión del pueblo?— pregunto enojada –Si pero como aun no se reúnen todos decidí ver primero a la niña humana— dijo viendo directamente a Sakura, La Card Master no le gusto para nada en como lo dijo ni la mirada de aquel extraño sujeto y parecía que a Zero tampoco ya que se acostó en el regazo de ella y gruñía al verlo –Dr. Finkelstein, le pediré amablemente que salga de esta casa— dijo Sally, el tal Doctor vio con enojo a la muñeca de trapo y luego a Sakura para salir de la habitación –Siento que lo hayas conocido, es uno de los pocos de Halloween town que realmente no caen bien o para mi— dijo Sally sentándose de nuevo.

Sakura miro por unos segundos más a la que talvez sería su primera amiga en este terrorífico lugar y claro Zero también el cual estaba recostado disfrutando de las caricias que ella le daba.

La noche caía alejando al extraño sol y trayendo consigo una gigantesca Luna plateada, el aullido de un perro resonó por todas partes, no seguro fue el de ese hombre lobo, dudaba mucho que existieran mas perros como Zero, bueno no como Zero sino perros normales o los más normales de allí, cerro sus ojos y no quiso pensar en que seria normal.

Las horas pasaban más lento, Jack no había vuelto de esa reunión que le dijo Sally, ella no sabía que era pero tenía una idea de que podría tratar, seguro era de ella pero no quería pensar de que hablaban de ella, por todas esas horas sin saber nada la atormentaba haciéndole pensar las mil y un cosas como de que modo se la comerían.

Sally trataba de distraerla, primero desde todas las ventanas le mostraba la ciudad, claro fue una buena idea al principio pero luego no ya que se podía ver el espantoso bosque, las tumbas y el campo de calabazas, luego fueron a la biblioteca de Jack, al principio todo parecía ir bien pero luego todo empeoro, habían libros de magia pero de magia oscura, rituales espantosos cosa que Sakura afecto en dos partes, una por la explicito de los conjuros y otra, al saber que no tenía a sus Cards con ella.

Al no saber que más hacer hizo lo único que le quedaba, usar su maquina de tejer, por lo menos estuvieron unas dos horas tejiendo y bordando, claro Sakura ayudaba muy poco ya que ella no sabía mucho de eso, pero ya no quiso seguir cuando vio lo que paso, por accidente uno de los hilos del brazo derecho de Sally se enredo en la maquina y se lo quito haciendo que este cayera al suelo, trato de gritar pero las ganas de vomitas fueron grandes al ver como el brazo se movía por si solo.

Estuvo media hora en el baño vomitando, cuando por fin ya su estomago se calmo y de limpiar todo se puso a llorar, estaba aterrada, cansada y sola, quería despertar y estar en su cama, esperando a su hermano, a kero o a quien sea pero ya no quería estar más aquí.

Cuando por fin dejo de llorar, salió del baño, Zero estaba allí esperándola, estaba preocupado, podía verse en sus fantasmales ojos, se agacho un poco y lo acarició tratando de decirle que estaba bien.

A la media noche cuando el reloj de Jack empezó a sonar, el ruido del portón al abrirse se escucho, al igual que las pisadas que ascendían por los escalones, Zero floto con gran velocidad hasta la puerta, lo siguió, oculta en un pasillo lo vio, allí estaba el Rey Calabaza, su cara mostraba cansancio y fatiga pero sin dejar de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su pequeño amigo, se asusto al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo y giro con rapidez pero se calmo al ver a Sally sonriéndole, ella salio del pasillo para abrazar a Jack, armándose de valor la siguió, Jack al ver a su invitada dejo de abrazar a Sally, se acerco a ella y se agacho para estar al nivel de Sakura –Te tengo buenas noticias y también malas, la buena es que la gente de pueblo no te molestara mientras te quedes aquí, la mala es no se quien va a respetar eso— dijo con algo de tristeza, pero ella no quería oír eso, ella quería ir a casa –¿Y cuando volveré a mi casa?— pregunto –Eso dependerá de ti, a cuando superes el miedo al Halloween— dijo Jack.

No podía cerrar sus ojos, bueno quien en su misma situación podría dormir ahora, en un mundo donde siempre reinaba el Halloween, con criaturas que todo el mundo pensaba que solo existían en los libros de terror o en la mente de la gente, suspiro por quinta vez esa noche, en esa cama, Zero dormía con ella esa noche y no en su lugar a habitual que era al lado de su amo, seguía mirando el techo y el tenebroso candelabro de araña, se puso de lado mirando a la ventana, algunos murciélagos volaban, de seguro eran los vampiros buscando un platillo nocturno, suspiro de nuevo, extrañaba a Shaoran, talvez si el estuviera con ella sería un poco mas fácil y no sentiría tanto miedo.

Dio un pequeño bostezo, parecía que Morfeo la encontró después de buscarla, cerro sus ojos lentamente esperando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, esperando ver a Kero sobre una montaña de dulces devorándolos como si no existiera un mañana, a Tomoyo y su típica cámara, a Eriol y su sonrisa amigable, a Shaoran, su Shaoran…

Sus parpados finalmente cayeron, respiraba con tranquilidad como si olvidara en donde estaba realmente, mientras en las afuera del pueblo, mas allá del cementerio y del campo de calabazas, varios escarabajos, gusanos y varios insectos se movían con rapidez asombrosa en el bosque, allí uno en especial miraba a Halloween town con interés en especial una casa, pronto tomaría su venganza y quien sabe, disfrutar el sabor de esa humana.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Enfrentado el Miedo

El sol salía por el horizonte de ese tétrico mundo, el sonido de un gallo la despertó, primera vez en su vida que se levantaban tan temprano, seguro era por el lugar donde dormía, Zero estaba acurrucado a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, trato de cubrirse con las oscuras sabanas para no ver ese sol pero nada estaba de acuerdo con ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un sonriente Jack –Hora de levantarse, hoy es un día muy movido— dijo con felicidad el Rey Calabaza, se levanto asustada, Jack solo le sonrió y puso algo en la cama –Sally lo hizo para ti, no puedes llevar todo el tiempo la misma ropa, en 10 minutos te espero abajo ¡Ven Zero!— el perro fantasmal despertó de golpe y salio detrás de su dueño el cual cerro la puerta.

Confundida y aun con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza agarro con cuidado lo que le dejo el esqueleto, estaba envuelto en papel marrón, lo abrió despacio, podía ser cualquier cosa y en este sitio podría ser hasta mortal, al quitarlo por completo, una tela negra como la noche con destellos rojos era lo que estaba dentro, asombrada sonrió, debía devolverle el favor a su nueva amiga, ya pensaría como.

Jack esperaba sentado a que bajara su invitada, Zero volaba de allí para allá tratando de distraer a su dueño, unos pequeños pasos empezaron a sonar cada vez mas cerca, Jack se levanto y miro directamente a las escaleras, Sakura bajaba despacio, ahora llevaba una franela de mangas largas negras con pequeños destellos rojos, una falda larga oscura varios murciélagos en ella, en la espalda llevaba lo que parecían unas pequeñas alas de murciélago y una luna menguante, en su cabello llevaba dos pequeños ganchos con forma de calabaza.

Jack sonrío con entusiasmo –Así parece más alguien de Halloween Town incluso te hace lucir un poco mas pálida— al escuchar esto Sakura pestaño, busco un espejo y cerca de ella había uno de cuerpo completo, se acerco a el y se miro, era verdad, su rostro y manos estaban un poco mas pálidas pero no tanto como la piel de su amiga Tomoyo, pero se asusto y sonrojo con violencia al ver algo en el espejo, su reflejo movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo con una sonrisa para nada inocente y sus ojos en vez de verdes eran rojos como el rubí –Ese es uno de mis cosas favoritas, este espejo muestra lo mas profundo que guardas o tu otro yo como quieras creer— dijo Jack divertido al ver la expresión de la joven.

Siguió mirando a su reflejo, esta le sonreía llamándola, levanto su mano para tocar la superficie del cristal pero la mano de Jack la detuvo –Jamás toques ese espejo, porque sino tu reflejo tomara tu lugar en este mundo y dudo que vuelva y te saque de su mundo— Sakura hasta ahora nunca había visto tan serio a Jack, miro de nuevo su reflejo llevándose otra sorpresa, su reflejo también tenia su mano extendida y una mano huesuda la detenía pero esta era mas grande que la de Jack además que tenia unas garras gigantescas llenas de sangre seca.

Se alejo de ese espejo y miro a Jack –Vamos, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo— dijo y se acerco a la puerta principal –¿Qué vamos hacer?— pregunto Sakura, Jack agarro la perilla y volteo su cabeza para sonreírle a Sakura –Pasear por todo Halloween Town— dijo abriendo la puerta, la luz del sol entro de golpe cegando por unos segundos a Sakura, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día Jack la empujo levemente sacándola de la casa, bajo con cuidado las escaleras uniformes hasta llegar a una gran reja negra, Jack estaba detrás de ella, la reja se abrió sola, asustada no avanzo, temía que al cruzarla su vida correría peligro, Jack puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Sakura para darle confianza, Sakura volteo su cabeza para mirar un poco a Jack, el era el Rey del Halloween, talvez con el estaría segura pero ¿Realmente seria seguro?

Mirando de frente respiro hondo y movió su pierna derecha hacía delante, luego la izquierda, a pocos pasos la reja se cerro de nuevo dejando escuchar un fuerte rechinido.

Abrió sus ojos ya que los cerro al dar el primer paso, estaba afuera y aun nada, suspiro y camino normal pero con cuidado, su primer susto fue con un grupo de criaturas tocando instrumentos, pero no negaría que tocaban bien –¿Ya estas mas tranquila?— pregunto Jack –Si un poco— dijo Sakura con una mano en su pecho, siguieron caminando, la primera parada fue con el Alcalde –¡¡¡Jack! ¡¡Que bueno verte! Necesito tu ayuda—dijo el Alcalde arrastrando a Jack hasta su escritorio –Pero Alcalde, solo estoy de paso…— pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Alcalde había cambiado de cara y estaba rogándole por ayuda, Sakura jamás pensó que el Halloween fuera tan complicado aquí, organizar las calabazas, revisar las escobas de las brujas y más cosas.

Después de dos horas por fin pudieron seguir con su recorrido por Halloween Town, claro que cada cinco minutos alguno de los habitantes saludaban a Jack, siempre asustándose y tratando de ocultarse detrás del esqueleto cosa que era imposible porque era solo huesos, nada de carne, la siguiente parada fue la casa de los vampiros, Jack pensó que seria buena idea verlos, para Sakura fue algo escalofriante.

–Me recuerda a mi antigua novia— dijo uno de los vampiros tomando de una taza un liquido rojo que Sakura trato de no imaginar lo que era realmente aunque la respuesta era obvia –Un poco mas y pensaría que es una de nosotros— dijo otro vampiro, si no fueran muertos vivientes ella estaría riéndose por el cómico acento que ellos tenía –Pues eso se puede arreglar fácilmente— dijo el tercero que era el más bajo y el más gordo, el cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Jack.

Sakura trago un poco de saliva, tomo su taza hasta que el olor metálico de la sangre llego a su nariz, bajo rápidamente la taza colocándola de nuevo en la mesa –Tienen una bonita casa— dijo Sakura para tratar de alejar todo el miedo de su cuerpo –Gracias aunque aun falta unos toques por terminar como unas cuantas telarañas y talvez un cráneo por allí— realmente fue una mala idea.

Para alegría de Sakura y para su cuello se despidieron de los vampiros y siguieron su camino, Jack miro a cual seria su siguiente parada, descarto de una el laboratorio del Dr. Finkelstein, ya Sally le contó lo que paso ayer cuando el no estaba y siguieron de largo claro que el buen Doctor los vigilaba –Jack ¿Cómo estas?— pregunto saliendo de su casa, el Rey Calabaza se volteo y sonrió aunque era un sonrisa fingida –Bien Dr. Finkelstein mostrándole todo el pueblo a Sakura— dijo Jack, Sakura se alejo unos pasos, no le gustaba la mirada de ese tipo –Si, la niña humana— susurro –Se llama Sakura— corrigió Jack.

Siguió observándola, como si fuera un extraño ejemplar y claro que lo era, ningún humano vivo había estado en Halloween, bueno menos Sandy Claws pero el no era un humano común y corriente, lo que nadie sabía talvez solo Jack era que Sakura no era la humana simple que todos creían –Jack porque tu y "Sakura" no pasan dentro y ven mi ultimo invento— dijo el doctor invitándolos a pasar –Gracias pero tenemos algo de prisa— trato de disculparse Jack e irse lo más rápido posible, Sakura esta cada vez mas pálida –Será unos minutos lo prometo, además seguro te parecerá divertido— susurro con maldad el cabezón, un gran defecto de Jack era la curiosidad y más si sabía que podría ser divertido claro en su humor extraño y retorcido del Halloween.

Volteo a mirar a Sakura, esta la veía con ojos suplicantes, no quería estar cerca de ese tipo, pero la curiosidad fue la que gano, agarro de la mano a Sakura y le sonrió –Unos minutos, no me separare de ti lo prometo— dijo Jack, con pequeñas lagrimas Sakura asintió, Finkelstein sonrío y espero que los dos entraran para luego seguirlos y cerrar la puerta –Suban, esta en mi laboratorio— indico, Sakura estaba aferrada al brazo de Jack, el lugar era grande talvez mas que la casa de Jack pero este era mas escalofriantes, se escuchaban el sonido de cadenas y otros extraños ruidos, lo que le hizo dar un pequeño grito fue una criatura con una extraña coincidencia con el típico modelo de asistente jorobado de científicos locos –No te preocupes, es solo mi asistente Igor— dijo encantado al ver el miedo en los ojos de Sakura, siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a lo mas alto del lugar, varios aparatos extraños, maquinas funcionando y una mesa de operaciones llena de sangre, trago con dificultad saliva, ese lugar le ponía los nervios de punta y Jack lo noto –Dr. no quiero ser descortés pero tenemos algo de prisa— dijo Jack.

Finkelstein no presto atención a las palabras de Jack y buscaba entre todas sus cosas algo, talvez lo que quería mostrarles o algo para matarla y examinarla como un conejillo de indias –Aquí esta— dijo el cabezón, en su mano cargaba lo que era una pequeña calabaza de Halloween, no más grande que una pelota de Beisball, se acerco a Jack y se la dio, este lo examino con cuidado pero no vio lo interesante salvo el tamaño de esta –Y ¿Qué es lo que hacen?— pregunto perdiendo su alegría y la paciencia –Lánzala por la ventana y mira— susurro, Jack se acerco a la ventana abierta y la dejo caer, al llegar al suelo exploto en una nube de humo rojo y en unos pocos segundos el suelo estaba lleno de unas extrañas raíces.

Asombrado miro con un brillo en las cuencas vacías de su cabeza al Dr. –Son una calabazas enredaderas, puedes usarlas para el próximo Halloween, puedes detener a las personas o córtales el camino para asustarlos— dijo moviéndose muy cerca de ellos –¿Y tiene más?— pregunto como un niño pequeño en una dulcería –Si en ese estante— susurro, con rapidez se acerco a donde estaba su nuevo juguete olvidando a Sakura que seguía mirando la enredadera de raíces –Y dime Sakura ¿No querrías ayudarme en algunos experimentos?— pregunto acercando por detrás de la joven.

Se volteo toda asustada, no había notado en que momento Jack la había dejado y cuando el se acerco, trato de retroceder pero esta ya pegada a la pared pero gracias a la suerte Jack regreso –Bien Dr. me las llevare si no le importa— dijo Jack, Finkelstein volteo enojado, casi tenía entre sus manos a su nuevo "estudio" –Por supuesto que no, cuando se te acaben ven por más o manda a Sakura— dijo esto ultimo con una horrible sonrisa, Sakura corrió al lado de Jack y tomo su brazo, Jack tuvo que cagar el enorme saco que ahora llevaba con una mano para que Sakura agarrara su brazo, en el saco estaban todas las calabazas de Finkelstein, ambos bajaron las escaleras y se fueron de allí.

Siguieron su camino, Sakura conoció a más "personas" que vivían allí, pequeños demonios, otros esqueletos, y más, al principio de su recorrido estaba asustada, pero al continuar poco a poco se fue calmando, claro que aun tenía miedo, Jack sonrió, por lo menos ya estaba calmándose, eso era una buena señal de que estaba progresando.

La gran reja se elevo dejándolos pasar, Sakura miraba todo, puras plantas secas y flores marchitas, lo que crecía más eran las calabazas, miraba cada una con curiosidad, algunas eran horripilantes, otras no tanto y algunas pocas le sacaron una sonrisa por la expresiones cómicas que estas tenía.

Jack miraba divertido a Sakura, metió su mano en el gran saco y saco una de la calabazas, la lanzo con toda su fuerza al bosque, la calabaza se estrello contra uno de los árboles y el humo rojizo apareció, cuando estas desaparecieron, las raíces envolvían todo el tronco del árbol, Jack sonrió, le gustaba su nuevo juguete, Sakura se le acerco mirando las calabazas dentro del saco, todas eran iguales, todas con sus grandes sonrías llenas de maldad y sus ojos oscuros.

Después de mirarlas un poco más puso sus ojos sobre Jack –Me recuerdan a ti— dijo, Jack la miro confundido –Claro, cuando usabas tu disfraz de Espantapájaros— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Jack sonrió –Si es mi disfraz en el Halloween— dijo sacando otra calabaza y buscando cual sería su próximo blanco, Sakura buscaba cual sería el nuevo objetivo de Jack pero volteo al cementerio, tenía la sensación de alguien o algo la observaba.

Entre las lapidas, tres sombras se movían de aquí y para allá, acercándose más y más a la Card Master, volteo una vez más ya asustada –Jack— susurro aforrándose al brazo del esqueleto, Jack estaba a punto de lanzar su segunda calabaza cuando escucho y sintió el tirón de Sakura –¿Qué pasa?— pregunto –Hay alguien mas aquí y se acerca— dijo aterrada mirando a todas partes en especial al cementerio, Jack miro a todos lados pero no lograba ver a nadie, los fantasmas preferían salir en la noche más que en el día, claro algunas veces lo hacían pero era muy raro.

De la nada algo jalo a Sakura cayendo al suelo, por suerte cayo sentada pero no pudo pensar en el dolor que sentía porque frente de ella estaban tres niños –¡¡Dulce o truco!— exclamaron, era una niña y dos niños, todos usaban mascaras, la niña usaba un traje de bruja de color morado, su mascara era de nariz grande y de piel verdosa, uno de los niños estaba disfrazado de demonio con todo y cola y el tercero de esqueleto, sus mascaras iban muy bien con sus disfraces.

Por un momento se sintió algo mas calmada pero esa calma se alejo rápidamente cuando los niños se quitaron sus mascaras y descubrió que las sus rostros eran idénticas a las mascaras que antes llevaban puestas –¡¡¡Shock, Lock, Barrel, aléjense de ella inmediatamente!— grito con gran enojo Jack –Oh vamos Jack, solo queríamos conocerla— dijo el diablo que era Lock –Si, conocerla nada más— dijo el esqueleto que era Barrel –No veníamos a nada más—dijo la brujita que era Shock –¡¡No me importa ahora déjenla en paz y lárguense!— dijo Jack.

Los tres pequeños se alejaron corriendo sin dejar de reír y mirar una o dos veces a Sakura –¿Estas bien?— pregunto preocupado Jack –Si estoy bien ¿Quienes…?– pero no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando Jack la interrumpió –Son el tipo de personas que no debes acercarte, mejor nos vamos ya, esta oscureciendo y de seguro tienes hambre— dijo Jack agarrando su saco de nuevo, Sakura iba a decir algo pero su estomago fue el que hablo, haciendo que un gran sonrojo adornara su cara, Jack sonrió y ambos se alejaron del campo de calabazas sin saber que otros ojos los observaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El día de la Venganza

La noche reinaba en Halloween Town, algunos habitantes dormían, otros vagaban por allí sin hacer nada y algunos pocos, un aperitivo nocturno pero lo más importante no ocurría en las calles tenebrosas y sombrías de este lugar sino en la habitación que ocupaba cierta jovencita.

Sakura Kinomoto, se revolvía entre las oscuras sabanas de su temporal cama, un sudor frío corría por todo su cuerpo, mientras entre gemidos pequeñas palabras salían de su seca boca –No…Aléjate… ¿Quién eres?— preguntaba a la nada inconciente de lo que hacía.

¿Pero qué será lo que la atormenta? Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo

Una densa niebla cubría al suelo, todo era solamente sombras y sombras, el eco de unas pisadas era todo el sonido que se lograba escuchar, acompañado por la agitada respiración de alguien, la joven hechicera corría buscando la salida a tan tenebroso sitio de oscuridad, unas extrañas risas la seguían sin descano.

Entre jadeos y caídas, seguía corriendo sin un rumbo determinado, solo quería alejarse y estar a salvo, pero sus deseos jamás fueron escuchados, una mano agarro su tobillo haciéndola caer al suelo, sin importar el dolor se volteo para mirar lo que hizo que cayera y al notar lo que era trato de liberarse, pero aunque le daba patadas no la soltaba.

Del suelo gusanos, insectos y más salían de la tierra y empezaban a cubrir a Sakura, tratando de quitárselos con las manos y la ropa que traía puesta pero sin lograrlo, cubrían su cuerpo hasta forman una pequeña montaña de puros insectos, poco a poco se sumergía, trato de gritar pero no lo logro ya que su cabeza desapareció entre los insectos, lo único que quedo era su brazo derecho que poco a poco también desaparecía.

Al no quedar nada visible de la joven todo se volvió oscuro y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, en eso aparece dos dados rojos girando, al terminar ambas caras mostraban el 6 y la risa de alguien resonó por todas partes.

Despertándose de golpe sin gritar aunque con el rostro bañado en sudor empezó a tocar su cuerpo en busca de los insectos, al ver que solo fue un sueño dejo caer su cabeza en la cómoda almohada, su corazón latía con rapidez asombrosa, trato de calmarse pero no quiso seguir durmiendo, no quería ver de nuevo ese horrible pesadilla, pero… ¿Seria una pesadilla¿Acaso era otro de sus sueños¿Acaso algo iba pasar?

Ya estaba cansada y no quiso seguir pensando en nada más, levanto un poco su cabeza, aunque estaba oscuro pudo ver fácilmente a Zero durmiendo con tranquilidad, lo acaricio con lentitud para no despertarlo, jamás pensó que un pequeño fantasma lograría tranquilizarla y es que el pequeño perro fantasmal era tierno aunque no le gustaba mucho el juego de buscar el hueso en especial cuando Jack arrancaba una de sus costillas y las lanzaba para que Zero las buscara.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y dejo una vez más a Morfeo conducirla a sus brazos y a su mundo, lentamente cerro los ojos, sin soñar nada más, pero sin dejar de ser vigilada por unos extraños ojos.

Ya el sol alumbraba todo Halloween Town, Jack examinaba sus libros buscando algo que le ayudaría con su asustadiza amiga, el conocía los poderes mágicos de Sakura, talvez si encontraba algún hechizo del Halloween para que ella lo practicara y viera que era divertido, claro todos sus libros de magia eran algo… terroríficos, por eso desde que salio el sol empezó a buscar uno, ya tenía una montaba de libros apilados, otros tirados al suelo y el que estaba en sus manos le toco el mismo destino al salir volando al ser lanzado por el esqueleto.

Sakura salio de su habitación seguida por Zero, hoy usaba una franela medio traslucida de color sangre con mangas largas que al terminar tenía pequeño cascabeles plateados, una falda larga del mismo color con símbolos sin forma alguna pero que resaltaban por su color negro y le daban un gran toque, en su frente llevaba una cinta roja con una estrella de 5 puntas y sus coletas eran con forma de murciélago.

—Realmente Sally tiene una gran imaginación— dijo Sakura, eso pensó al verlo en su cama y cuando ya lo tenía puesto, era bonito, no podía negarlo aunque ella no usara tanto ese tipo de ropa y más con saber que tenía una gran relación con el Halloween pero no le quedaba de otra, estaba en una tierra donde ese día reinaba para siempre, que más podía hacer.

Camino con paso lento a la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar se asomo un poco para mirar a Jack, descubrió que todos los seres de aquí despedían un extraño poder mágico, talvez era la esencia del Halloween, aunque la puerta estaba abierta la toco, Jack volteo su cabeza y vio a Sakura salir de su escondite –Buenos Días Jack— saludo –Buenos Días Sakura, sabes que puedes pasear libremente por la casa— dijo con su típica sonrisa –lo se pero me pareció de mala educación— dijo con un leve sonrojo, Jack solo sonrió y marco la pagina del libro para no perder por donde iba –¿Qué leías?— pregunto Sakura, su curiosidad pudo mas que el miedo ya que sabía de que era la mayoría de esos libros.

Jack sonrió a más no poder –Pues se que usas magia— ante esto Sakura se asombro –Y empecé a buscar en mis libros algún hechizo para que lo practicaras— dijo con tranquilidad, Sakura tembló al escuchar eso y cuando iba a decir algo Jack continuo –Se que muchos de estos son para ti horribles, por eso busco alguno que sea muy fácil y pueda que te guste— con eso calmo un poco a Sakura pero aun así no le agradaba la idea, suspiro y tomo uno de los libros y empezó a ojearlos, Jack abrió un poco su boca por que su asustadiza invitada empezara a buscar un hechizo de sus libros, sonrío con gran alegría el Halloween ya estaba entrando en ella.

Pasaron gran parte del día ojeando libro por libro, algunas veces Sakura cerraba los libros de golpe cuando veía las imágenes o cuando estos gritaban, Sally apareció al mediodía para avisar que estaba lista la comida, Sakura fue la que salio del la biblioteca ya que Jack seguía con la búsqueda –Cuando se propone para hacer algo, se mete mucho en eso hasta deja de dormir— dijo Sally preocupada, Sakura volteo un poco su cabeza mientras se alejaba de la biblioteca y miraba como el Rey Calabaza seguía pasando hoja por hoja.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa pudo notar que Sally había preparado algo sencillo pero nada raro, agradeció a su nueva amiga por la comida y empezó a comer, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de comer un grito de alegría y una gran carcajada terrorífica resonó por toda la casa, Sakura dejo caer su tenedor al levantarse para abrazar a Sally en busca de refugio, esta le devolvió el abrazo y con su seño fruncido espero que el dueño de la risa entrara al comedor, como si el diablo lo hubiera dictado Jack apareció en unos segundos allí con una gran sonrisa y un libro debajo de su brazo derecho. Parecía que Zero compartía la misma alegría ya que el ladraba muy fuerte y volaba muy rápido alrededor de su dueño.

Pero se detuvo al ver la cara de enojo de Sally, y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa adorno su cara como esperando que eso lo salvara del enojo de su querida amiga, pero esta no tuvo compasión de el y lo regaño, Sakura aun abrazando a Sally sonrió divertida al ver la escena, como Jack recibía el regaño de Sally y este ponía cara de apenado.

Cuando Termino con su regaño Jack volvió a tener su gran sonrisa mirando fijamente a la joven –Mira esto Sakura— dijo Jack acercándole el libro, Sakura dejo de abrazar a Sally y se puso frente a Jack, tomo el grueso libro de las esqueléticas manos, era pesado y de un color marrón que se notaba desgastado por el tiempo, en la cubierta del libro el nombre del libro estaba casi en su totalidad borrado, lo único casi visible era un símbolo, lo miro fijamente tratando de darle forma hasta que una imagen cruzo su cabeza como un rayo "No, es imposible pero se parece" Pensó asombrada, con lentitud abrió el libro, la primera pagina estaba en blanco y amarillenta pero en la esquina inferior izquierda estaba un nombre, sus sospechas estaban resueltas y sonrió y una pequeña risa salía de sus labios, tanto Jack y Sally miraban a Sakura extrañados, incluso Zero también.

Cuando dejo de reír su sonrisa creció y abrazo el libro –¿Puedo quedármelo?— pregunto, Jack miraba fijamente a Sakura, por un lado extrañado por su raro comportamiento pero feliz al ver que aceptaba el libro, pero aun estaba extrañado por un detalle, ese libro no lo recordaba para nada, lo encontró cuando estaba a punto de rendirse de encontrar algún hechizo, no lo reconoció como suyo pero eso no evito ojearlo y vio hechizos del Halloween que el no conocía pero no eran como los suyos, eran mas bien, para alguien como Sakura, y eso lo hizo gritar y reír de alegría –Claro que puedes, te lo regalo Sakura— dijo, la joven Card Master sonrió y se fue de allí al cuarto para ver con mas calma el libro.

Al cerrar la puerta se sentó en la cama y abrió el libro, hojeando pagina por pagina, eran hechizos para invocar sombras y darles formas, darle movimientos a muñecos y crearlos, todo con relación al Halloween "Parece que Clow le gustaba mucho esta fiesta" pensó Sakura.

Si, el libro el cual ahora Sakura miraba pertenecía a Clow ¿Cómo llego allí? Es un misterio para ella pero agradecía que Jack lo encontrara y más al Mago Clow por dejarlo en este extraño mundo "¿Qué es esto?" se pregunto la Card Master casi llegando a las últimas páginas del libro.

–_No se como paso pero llegue a un mundo en donde sus habitantes conocía solo el Halloween, lo encontré fascinante tanto así que no pude evitar acercarme y verlos más de cerca, claro que hice un conjuro antes para que no me vieran, estaban muy agitados, un Reloj marcaba que faltaba un día y supuse que servía para indicar cuanto faltaba para el Halloween, entonces allí vi al ser que me pareció el más interesante de todos, era un esqueleto de gran tamaño y que llevaba puesto un traje de gala negro, cuando vio todo se fue y mi curiosidad me empujo a seguirlo, pude ver a más de esos seres pero me interesaba este, cuando llegamos a lo que era su casa entre con el, examine todo, era como un mundo paralelo al nuestro pero sombrío y de miedo pero con un aire de diversión en el, era extraño no lo negare pero me gustaba estar aquí, tanto así que pensé dejarle un regalo al esqueleto que me mostró su mundo. Por eso mi estimado amigo te dejo esta nota aquí y espero que disfrutes leyendo este libro y que todas las fiestas de Halloween que vengan sean divertidas. Clow Reed—_

Asombrada por la nota escrita por el antiguo Mago sonrió, por la mirada de Jack logro entender que el jamás lo uso pero, agradecía por haberlo encontrado, cerro el libro y lo abrazo de nuevo, en su cabeza una pequeña esperanza brillo pero el sentido de culpa era más grande, con esto sabía que había una formar de irse a su mundo y hogar pero seria descortés, Jack la trajo y solo quería ayudarla… "además, no sería divertido irse de una, seguro Jack lo haría a su estilo bromista y a la vez elegante".

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa ¿De donde saco ese pensamiento? Agito su cabeza y siguió mirando el libro sin saber que en algún lado olvidado incluso por los mismos habitantes de Halloween Town una pequeña llama de color negro crecía y se agitaba con felicidad.

Una fina línea de arena negra caía al suelo, en el centro de una estrella de cinco puntas Sakura giraba despacio dejando caer de su mano la extraña arena formando un circulo encerrando la estrella, al dejar caer el ultimo grano de arena cerro sus ojos –Sombras que duermen, Sombras olvidadas por la mente humana, reclamen su lugar en esta tierra y tomen forma, yo su Ama y Señora lo ordeno— el circulo y estrella de arena brillaron con fuerza a cada palabra del conjuro pero su brillo paso de un color azul a un rojo oscuro, la sombra de Sakura se estiro llegando hasta la pared frente a ella, al detenerse levanto su brazo y este salio de la pared, poco a poco pasaba a tener un cuerpo casi físico, era totalmente oscuro, poco a poco las líneas de ropa, cara y demás aparecían dándole un aspecto más humano pero seguía siendo oscura, cuando termino se podía apreciar todo los detalles, era una copia de Sakura, la sombra abrió sus ojos que eran de un color ámbar sin iris ni pupila.

Sakura salio fuera del círculo del hechizo, acercándose a su sombra, levanto su brazo y con la punta de los dedos toco su sombra en la mejilla, sus dedos atravesaron la oscura piel, retiro su brazo con rapidez con el temor de haberla lastimando, pero los pequeños agujeros desaparecieron en un segundo –No tema Ama, no me lastimo— asombrada era poco para expresar el estado de Sakura, la voz salía de su sombra pero esta jamás abrió sus labios –Solo soy una sombra, no puedo ser lastimada físicamente solo usted puede desaparecerme— explico esta, Sakura estaba fascinada con ella "Dios esto es increíble, todo las bromas que podré hacer" Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, esa no era ella, cada momento que pasaba pensaba diferente¿Acaso seria el Halloween el culpable de esto? Además ¿Por qué hizo el hechizo? No tenía intenciones de hacer alguno pero lo hizo, debía buscar la forma de irse –¿Cuál es su deseo mi Ama?— pregunto la sombra mirando directamente a los verdes ojos, al ver esos profundos ojos ámbar no pudo evitar sonreír y una idea cruzo su mente –Si, si tengo un deseo y espero que lo cumplas— dijo con alegría y un tono de maldad. La sombra sonrío al recibir el pensamiento de su Ama.

Los tubos de ensayo, y los distintos aparatos estaban siendo usados por su dueño, el Dr. Finkelstein estaba en uno de sus experimentos, abrió su cabeza como si fuera una tapa y rasco su cerebro, no podía concentrarse bien, aun pensaba en todo los experimentos que deseaba hacer a cierta humana que no vivía muy lejos de su laboratorio, pero sabía que sería difícil en especial porque Jack Skeleton jamás lo dejaría acercarse a menos de 10 pasos de esa niña –Dr. Finkelstein— volteo con rapidez al escuchar la débil voz, entre las sombras cerca de las escaleras la figura de Sakura se distinguía, aun con sus lentes oscuros podía verla muy bien –Vaya, pero si es la pequeña Sakura ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— pregunto con una sonrisa maléfica dando la vuelta para estar de frente hacía Sakura, estiro su mano a su espalda y tomo de su mesa un frasco con un extraño liquido –Jack me mando, es que necesita mas calabazas— dijo Sakura sin moverse un milímetro, se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonrió aun más, parecía que Jack no era tan listo como el pensaba "Claro, nadie es más inteligente que yo" pensó con arrogancia el enano en silla de ruedas.

–Pues agarra las que el necesita, están en ese armario— Dijo con una sonrisa supuestamente amable para el, pero era mas espeluznante, mostrando sus dientes torcidos y amarillentos, Sakura se movió pero jamás saliendo de las sombras que se producían por la poca luz aunque aun fuera de día todo el lugar tenía las ventanas cerradas. Finkelstein sonrió aun más y se acerco a Sakura, saco el frasco y con un paño vertió algo del liquido en el, ella estaba de espaldas abriendo el armario, una de las calabazas cayo al suelo y cuando se agacho a recogerla Finkelstein vio su oportunidad, más fue su asombro cuando trato de agarrarla y ponerle el trapo en su rostro cuando Sakura de desvaneció entre sus brazos.

No entendía como, ya la tenía ¿Cómo escapo de sus maños? –Muy fácil mi estimado doctor— dijo la voz de Sakura, volteo lentamente su cabeza, detrás de el estaba Sakura, pero no se parecía en nada, era completamente oscura y sus ojos de un color ámbar, todo el ojo era de ese color pero lo que más resaltaba era la gigantesca sonrisa de sus rostro, parecía que salía de su cara y sus dientes eran gigantes, todos eran colmillos, trato de gritar pero todo el lugar fue envuelto en sombras, aun podía ver los siniestros ojos y los colmillos, pero estos parecían elevarse hasta que se detuvieron, entre tanta oscuridad se notaba algo, ya no era Sakura, era un gigantesco Dragón, de entre sus dientes una espesa baba oscura caía al suelo y sus ojos miraban fijamente a su presa.

Asustado trato de huir pero la garra salida de entre la oscuridad lo golpeo lanzándolo contra el suelo y a pocos cm. de sus silla de ruedas, trato de alcanzarla pero esta fue destruida al ser aplastada por la larga cola del monstruo frente a el –No se preocupe por mis dientes Dr. Finkelstein, mejor se preocupara cuando este en mi estomago— dijo la bestia con una voz profunda y grave, pero aun se notaba que era de Sakura, trato de retroceder pero la garra presiono su cuerpo contra el piso sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar –Adiós Dr. Finkelstein— dijo el imponente Dragón abriendo sus fauces.

Finkelstein estaba paralizado por el miedo, temblando y con su boca abierta, cuando vio que la boca de la criatura se lanzaba contra el puso sus brazos frente a su rostro gritando –¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!— cerro sus ojos esperando el fin… nada, abrió uno de sus ojos, el Dragón había desaparecido al igual que todas las sombras que cubrieron su laboratorio, solo estaban las normales, por su cabeza cruzo la idea de que se quedo dormido y cayo al suelo pero la descarto al ver su silla de ruedas destrozada a su lado.

Por las calles de Halloween Town una sombra se movía a gran velocidad entre los muros de las casas llegando al lado de Sakura, al detenerse salio del muro parándose al lado de su ama –Cumplí su deseo mi Ama— dijo la sombra, Sakura sostenía un paraguas negro que la hacia ver más pálida, sus labios pintado de un color morado oscuro, y una sombra de los ojos de color negro, resaltando la palidez de su rostro –Te felicito, vamos seguro podremos divertirnos un poco más— dijo con una tenebrosa sonrisa, la sombra sonrió ante la idea y regresando a la pared imito los pasos de su dueña, claro que sus ojos aun se podían ver con claridad.

Al igual que el día caía Sakura Kinomoto se dejo caer en la cama de la casa de Jack, estaba asombrada y aterrada, se levanto pero quedo frente al espejo del tocador del cuarto, su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, se quito el labial y la sombra de ojos. Esa no era ella para nada, estaba confundida ¿Qué le estaba pasando? _"Es muy fácil de explicar mi querida Sakura"_ Se levanto de golpe –¿Quién…quién esta allí?— pregunto asustada _"No te asustes pequeña, solo soy una parte de ti que finalmente es libre" _dijo la voz, Sakura pestañeo sin entender _"Veras, cada humano tiene sentimientos, emociones incluso personalidades distintas" _explico la voz, Sakura aun no entendía nada _"Yo soy en este caso una personalidad de ti reprimida, soy la travesura, soy la emoción del peligro, soy tu parte del Halloween" _dijo, a cada palabra su tono se hacia más animado y travieso.

Abrió sus ojos ante tal revelación y tratando de decir algo pero de su garganta no salía ninguna palabra _"Por años te has asustado, evitado el Halloween, negando la diversión que necesitamos, pero ahora soy libre gracias Jack y al espíritu del Halloween" _dijo con voz enérgica, la respiración de Sakura era agitada _"No te asustes, solo podré estar un día contigo, el del Halloween ya que este fue el que me libero"_ aclaro calmado a Sakura… pero eso significaba, empezó a sudar _"veo que ya entendiste, estamos en un lugar donde el Halloween es eterno en pocas palabras me escucharas y haremos muchas travesuras" _una delicada pero traviesa sonrisa se escuchaba alejándose más y más, Sakura se quedo allí parada tratando de que todo eso fuera procesado en su cerebro.

No supo cuanto estuvo de pie, pero si cuando cayo de nuevo en su cama, ya la noche estaba algo avanzada, eso significaba que estuvo mucho tiempo de pie, ahora el dolor de sus pies reclamaban todo el tiempo que estuvo así, suspiro cansada, ahora más que nunca debía volver a casa, pero en una parte de ella le decía que no podía, quería quedarse más tiempo, su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y pensamientos, su mano se estiro y agarro el libro que estaba en la mesa de noche, lo abrió al azar esperando ver algo que la distrajera con solo ver el titulo basto **Hechizos de Ilusión**, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa cruzo por su rostro y empezó a leer con calma.

En ese extraño lugar, la llama oscura se agitaba con más fuerza como si estuviera llena de alegría, festejando su logro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El Retorno del Mal

La vida es algo extraño. El humano es extraño. Pero aquí toda regla de la lógica es destruida. Para Sakura Kinomoto esa era ahora la verdad, en un mundo donde no existe nada más que el Halloween, donde las bromas siempre son divertidas, donde la oscuridad nunca desparece. Mezclándose para formar este extraño mundo de diversión y horror, una parte de ella ya aceptaba esto pero, una nueva parte de su ser lo disfrutaba, algo que dormía en el rincón más oscuro de su mente y alma. Lo más aterrador y demente de todo esto, es que ella empezaba a disfrutarlo también.

Imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, ideas que ella nunca realizaría en sus 5 sentidos, pero ahora necesitaba hacerlas, a la luz de la Luna, acostada en esa cama sin poder cerrar sus parpados y dejar que su alma divagara en el reino de los sueños. Planeaba bromas, bromas para sus compañeros de clase, a su hermano y a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino.

Su sombra, su copia se alargaba hasta el muro hasta crear una parodia de su ser, ella era pero con los ojos entrecerrados, con una gran sonrisa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro riéndose.

Cerró sus ojos, no porque le desagradara lo que hacía su sombra, sino porque lo veía divertido y más cuando levanto su mano y creo una bomba lanzándola lejos y cubriéndose los odios, como en una de esas series para niños que alguna vez vio en su infancia.

Aunque la curiosidad fue más grande que el deseo de dormir abrió sus ojos, ahora su sombra hacía malabares con diferentes objetos creados, una bola de boliche, un tostador, un cubo de agua y una sierra eléctrica encendida. No pudo evitar reírse, era muy cómico lo que hacía y más cuando de la nada salía la sombra de ese detestable Dr. Finkelstein y su sombra "accidentalmente" se les resbalan los objetos, primero la tostadora le cae encima, seguida por la cubeta de agua que produce un corto circuito electrocutando al enano en silla de ruedas. Lo mismo pasa con la bola de boliche que cae sobre el hundiéndole la cabeza, cuando miro hacía arriba haciendo que la bola se cayera de su cabeza profirió un grito silencioso cuando la sierra le cayo sobre el.

La risa había dado paso a una sonora carcajada, por todo el tiempo que se estuvo riendo que su estomago le empezó dolor. La sombra de Sakura se acerco a ver la del Dr. Finkelstein, este se levantaba todo golpeado, lo sombra abrió sus ojos y puso sus manos en su mejillas, haciendo una mueca de asombro, ayudo a levantar al Doctor, sacando un plumero le limpio el polvo de la cabeza, para sacar de entre sus ropas un mazo gigantesco y golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

Su risa aumento con eso, no podía parar de reír, y parecía que a nadie le molestaba sus carcajadas en la mitad de la noche. Más bien alguien se alegraba por eso, al principio El Rey de las Calabazas se levanto de su cama, su gorro de dormir cubría uno de sus ojos los cuales mostraban el sueño, pero al prestar más atención a ese sonido tan conocido por el, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara su rostro. Finalmente su invitada compartía el espíritu del Halloween.

El extraño Sol de Halloween Town salía por el horizonte, alumbrando todo a su paso, los Vampiros sacaron sus paraguas para no ser molestados por los rayos del sol, el Hombre Lobo se rascaba las orejas, el Payaso practicaba sus malabares, para alguien normal esto hubiera sido una extraña situación, para Sakura aun lo era, pero ya no. Sonrió abriendo de golpe su ventana, su sombra sonreía al ver la actitud de su ama y más cuando esta se volteo y la miro directamente con una sonrisa de travesura.

En el comedor Zero perseguía algo, atravesando muebles y demás objetos que se interpusieran en su camino, Jack comía uno de los platos de Sally la cual estaba desayunando al lado del alto esqueleto. Los tres habitantes de esa casa voltearon sus rostros a las escaleras, el sonido de grandes pisadas resonaban por toda la casa, incluso algo de polvo se sacudía y caía al suelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un gran Dragón Chino negro bajaba por las escaleras deteniéndose frente a Jack, aunque este tenía un detalle peculiar, unas grandes alas traslucidas aunque se notaban el color negro y destellos plateados. Sus ojos de color ámbar resaltaban más, Jack estaba asombrado y emocionado –¿Te gusta Jack?— pregunto una voz risueña y con un toque de diversión.

Jack levanto su cabeza para mirar mejor la cabeza del Dragón, entre los cuernos estaba acostada Sakura, su ropa era una franela sin mangas negra pegada al cuerpo, un pantalón negro con rojo y unos guantes pequeños sin dedos, sus ojos verdes mostraban diversión y el deseo de la travesura, su sonrisa ya no era inocente sino más bien, una mezcla entre malvada y de travesura.

Se levanto y de un salto cayo de pie al suelo frente a Jack, este seguía mirando al impresionante Dragón pero su rostro mostró sorpresa al ver que disminuía de tamaño y tomaba otra forma, en unos segundos el Dragón tomo la forma de Sakura y se puso al lado de esta, sino fuera porque era totalmente oscura y los ojos ámbar, pensaría que esta viendo doble.

Zero se acerco a la sombra olfateándola, esta tomo la forma de Zero claro que mas femenina, entrecerrando los ojos y moviéndose de una forma provocativa, Zero saco su fantasmal lengua y empezó a seguir a la sombra.

Sakura no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al ver lo que hacía su sombra. Zero se acerco más a la sombra la cual se detuvo, cuando el perro fantasmal estuvo lo suficiente cerca la sombra dejo de tener esa forma, se estiro y atrapo a zero para tomar la forma de una jaula y la de un demonio sosteniéndola, sonriendo con malicia.

El rostro de Zero mostró sorpresa y miedo y trato de escapar de esa oscura jaula pero le era imposible atravesarla, la sombra acerco su cara demoníaca, entrecerrando mas sus ojos y su sonrisa crecía al ver la actitud del pequeño perro. Después de unos segundos la sombra desapareció y Zero voló para estar al lado de su amo pero retrocedió un poco al ver como del suelo salía la sombra con la forma de Sakura.

El rostro de Jack mostraba lo maravillado que estaba con esa sombra, Sakura lo noto y girando un poco su cabeza para mirar a su sombra, esta al ver que su ama la miraba entendió por la mirada de Sakura que hiciera otra cosa pero más divertido. La sombra sonrió, en unos segundos tomo la apariencia de Jack, esqueleto y sombra se miraron. Jack levanto su mano derecha, la sombra su mano izquierda, como si fuera un espejo, la sombra imitaba perfectamente cada movimiento de Jack.

Después de unos minutos de muecas y desprendimientos de cabeza y un intercambio de estas, la sombra desapareció al entregar y poner en su sitio la cabeza de Jack pero este no lo hizo y se quedo con la cabeza de la sombra, la cual tomo la de Sakura y sonrió mientras desaparecía escurriéndose entre las huesudas manos de Jack.

El extraño líquido negro caía al suelo y metiéndose entre las aberturas de la madera, reapareciendo de nuevo al lado de Sakura, la abrazo por detrás en la cintura apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la joven Card Master –Es maravilloso ¿Cómo la conseguiste?— pregunto emocionado el Rey Calabaza –Del libro que me diste- respondió Sakura.

Jack chasqueo sus dedos –Si lo hubiera sabido, todas las bromas que pude haber hecho en los últimos años— dijo enojado –Te lo puedo prestar— dijo Sakura para devolverle su alegría al gran esqueleto –No te preocupes, esta es tu broma, tu esencia del Halloween— dijo Jack con una sonrisa –No entiendo— dijo Sakura mirando las cuencas vacías de Jack –No creas que no se lo que ha pasado aquí, supe que algo asusto de muerte a Finkelstein, un gran Dragón negro— dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron rojas como el carmín al ver que no fue tan lista como pensó o mejor dicho como pensó su lado bromista, su sombra se tapo la boca para callar una pequeña carcajada –Por mi parte me alegra que le hayas hecho eso. Se lo merecía— dijo Sally en defensa de la pequeña Sakura –Yo no regaño a Sakura por lo que hizo. ¡Más bien la felicito! Poco a poco el Halloween entra en ti— dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sakura sonrió con alivio aunque, aun no se acostumbraba al Halloween. Algo que su nueva parte le ayudaría.

Sakura caminaba al lado de Sally, ambas caminaban detrás de Jack y Zero iba de primero, algunas veces volteaba su cabeza y miraba al suelo de donde salía la cabeza de la sombra de Sakura y mostraba esa tenebrosa sonrisa, Zero se adelanto un poco más para alejarse de la sombra, aunque Sakura la retenía. Sally se separo del grupo ya que debía comprar lo necesario para la cena y se fue otro rumbo, Zero hizo lo mismo pero claro que se acerco a los pequeños niños del Halloween.

Sakura se adelanto quedando al lado de Jack –¿Y qué haremos hoy?— pregunto Sakura. Jack la miro un momento y puso su mano en su barbilla –Pues no tengo nada en mente. Ya se, vamos al bosque— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, no le agrado la idea pero aun así acepto.

Salieron de Halloween Town y pasaron el cementerio, pero Sakura volteo varias veces, algo los miraba pero ella no podía ver a nadie, se puso nerviosa y miraba a todos lados. Pronto el campo de calabazas quedo atrás y pronto la entrada del bosque estaba frente a ellos, árboles muertos sin hojas, las ramas de dos árboles se entrelazaban formando un arco natural. Por un momento Sakura dudo en entrar, el miedo no la dejaba entrar, pero también era una extraña sensación, algo que le advertía que algo malo se escondía allí.

Pero fue su lado nuevo lo que hizo dar el primer paso, Jack sonreía al ver que su joven amiga poco a poco perdía el miedo, aunque el también había notado esa extraña sensación de que algo los vigilaba, pero no le hizo caso y siguió a Sakura. Entre las ramas de los árboles, varios ojos miraban entre las sombras a sus victimas.

A medida que seguían caminando, la sensación era más fuerte a medida que avanzaban, y el sol desaparecía por unas grandes nubes negras, haciendo que todo se oscureciera –Jack, creo que es mejor volver, esta muy oscuro— dijo Sakura. El Rey Calabaza estaba de acuerdo, si hubiera estado Zero con ellos, de seguro iluminaría el camino pero ese no era el caso –Tienes Razón. Mejor nos vamos ya— pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que paso, del suelo grandes gusanos salieron, al igual que extraños y feos bichos salían de los resecos árboles.

Los largos gusanos atraparon a Jack e intentaron hacer lo mismo que con Sakura, pero su sombra apareció atacándolas, sus brazos se volvieron en largas y afiladas cuchillas que decapitaban a cada uno que se acercaban pero al final atraparon a la sombra pero le dio la oportunidad de esconderse. De entre toda esa confusión e insectos una gruesa carcajada salio de la nada, al igual que la figura de algo grande y gordo.

Jack forcejeaba tratando de liberarse –¡TU!— exclamo entre enojado y algo asombrado, el extraño ser dio otra carcajada pero más fuerte –Así es Skeleton, soy yo Oogi Boogie, el verdadero Rey de aquí— dijo el extraño ser de cuerpo de saco. –Por lo que sabía solo eras el Rey de los Insectos— dijo Jack con una sonrisa, esto enfureció a Oogi que se acerco peligrosamente al Rey Calabaza, sujetándolo de su traje –Pero eso se acaba hoy Skeleton, porque hoy demostrare que yo soy el ser que asusta más aquí— amenazo con una maligna sonrisa. Soltando con brusquedad a Jack se acerco a la sombra que también trataba de liberarse –Y a tu amiguita, creo que no me caería nada mal una hermosa compañera— dijo Oogi.

La sombra miro directo a los ojos de Oogi y sonrió para luego estallar, lastimando ligeramente el cuerpo de saco, Oogi Boogie se enfureció y miro directamente a sus insectos –¡IDIOTAS, ESA NO ERA LA VERDADERA MUCHACHA. ENCUENTRENLA A COMO DE LUGAR O ME LOS TRAGARE A TODOS!— bramo enfurecido, todos los insectos temblaron y se dispersaron en todas las direcciones posibles buscando a Sakura.

La joven de ojos verdes corría lo más rápido que le podían dar sus piernas, algunas ramas bajas rozaban su rostro dejándole algunos raspones, podía escuchar el movimiento de las miles de patas y el aleteo de sus alas, volteaba su rostro de vez en cuando tratando de mirar si estaban cerca o no, pero jamás los podía ver. Después de unos minutos llego a un claro que se dividía en 5 caminos, en medio del lugar empezó a girar tratando de recordar por cual camino habían llegado pero el miedo le hacía olvidar todo. El sonido de los insectos cada vez era mas fuerte y solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Los insectos llegaron al claro solo para ver 5 sombras correr, una en cada camino, los insectos confundidos se dividieron, cada uno tomando un camino. Uno de los grupos pronto alcanzo a Sakura la cual volteo su rostro para mirar hacía atrás, en ese momento como si fuera una marejada los insectos cayeron sobre la joven atravesándola. Los insectos confundidos vieron que la joven se detuvo y sonrió desapareciendo lentamente.

Enfurecidos movieron con rabia sus alas y pinzas, comunicando a sus compañeros sobre la ilusión. Una por una las ilusiones desaparecieron, solo quedando un camino y una Sakura, la verdadera. Los insectos cansados de esa broma se acercaron al cuerpo de la joven, con sus tenazas listas para detenerla y lastimarla. Sakura volteo su rostro al ver que la distancia se acortaba cuando ocurrió el desastre.

Una raíz sobresalía del suelo pero Sakura no la vio al estar pendiente de los insectos, cayo al suelo, el tiempo para ella se detuvo, abrió sus ojos y su piel se puso pálida, apenas al sentir la tierra seca y dura en su rostro volteo para mirar la gigantesca ola de insectos y gusanos que caían sobre ella.

Trato de liberarse, con sus manos golpeaba a los insectos pero con rapidez espantosa la cubrían cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que llegaron a su cuello, cualquier intento de moverse era en vano, no podía liberarse –Jajaja aquí se acaba tu suerte pequeña— se detuvo al ver como el gordo saco se acercaba a ella –No nos hemos presentado y dudo que este costal de Huesos te haya contado de mi. Mi nombre es Oogi Boogie, el Rey de los Insectos y futuro soberano del Halloween— dijo con una gran sonrisa maléfica.

Detrás de él Jack seguía tratando de liberarse, pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura, en sus cuencas vacías se vio la tristeza y la culpa de haber metido en este problema a su joven amiga –¡Solo hay un Rey del Halloween y ese es Jack!— dijo Sakura. El rostro de Jack se ilumino por un momento con una pequeña sonrisa, aun en esta situación Sakura mostraba valentía y confiaba en el –Jajajaja pequeña niña, Skeleton perdió y yo gane— dijo Boogie sosteniendo el rostro de Sakura –Pero no me tienes a mi— los dos presentes se extrañaron por ese comentario y con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro de Sakura, empezó a desfigurarse.

Oogi Boogie abrió sus ojos y boca al ver como la joven frente a el crecía de tamaño y se volvía en un monstruo, de un movimiento se libero de los insectos los cuales salieron volando en distintas direcciones, algunos chocaron con los árboles quedando hechos puré. La criatura que estaba frente a Boogie era más grande que Jack, de extremidades largas y delgadas que terminaban en afiladas garras, su rostro era alargado como el de un caballo pero en su boca se mostraban los afilados colmillos. Lo único que mostraba que alguna vez eso era Sakura eran los extraños ojos de color verde.

Levantando uno de sus brazos abrió sus garras mostrando el filo que poseían y en un segundo las bajo contra Oogi Boogie. Este solo grito cubriéndose con sus brazos pero no paso nada. Aparto sus brazos y miro a la criatura que se reía levemente, la garra atravesaba el cuerpo de Boogie pero esta era traslucida, todo el cuerpo era así –¿UNA ILUSIÓN?— grito enojado –Dulce o truco Oogi— dijo la criatura desapareciendo por completo. Jack solo pudo echarse a reír al ver como Oogi Boogie fue engañado y debía reconocerlo, el también fue engañado.

Oogi Boogie apretaba con fuerzas sus manos, levanto sus brazos al cielo y grito lleno de ira –¡AAARRRGGHHHH ATRAPEN A ESA MALDITA PERRA!— grito a todo pulmón, un grito que se escucho por todo el bosque, Sakura saltaba de rama en rama, tratando de no caer al suelo, poco a poco los árboles eran escasos y podía ver los edificios extraños y amorfos de Halloween Town. Estaba a pocos metros de salir del bosque. Los insectos trepaban y volaban por lo árboles, tratando de acortar la gran ventaja que la joven Card Master les tenía. Sakura brincaba más fuerte, lastimando sus piernas con las afiladas ramas que destrozaban sus ropas. Con un gran impulso salto, pasando los pocos árboles que quedaban cayendo al suelo, apenas a tocar el suelo giro hacía adelante tratando de evitar que el impacto de la caída fuera mas fuerte.

Sin detenerse para agarrar aire, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, las insectos trataron de seguirla pero Oogi apareció –Olvídenla, tenemos al que más importaba, sin el Halloween Town caerá y por fin yo seré el Rey— exclamo internándose de nuevo en el bosque seguido por sus insectos.

Todos los habitantes de Halloween Town hacían sus labores normales cuando la gran reja empezó a elevarse con rapidez, normalmente era lenta pero ahora en segundos ya estaba totalmente levantada, Sakura la atravesó con gran velocidad y apenas paso, la oscura reja callo al suelo clavándose en el suelo. No se detuvo hasta que choco con el Hombre Lobo. Este sostuvo a la cansada muchacha, trataba de recuperar todo el aire perdido, una gruesa capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban y le dolían al igual que todo su cuerpo –Un saco…insectos…Jack— dijo antes de caer en la oscuridad del inconsciente en los brazos del Hombre Lobo.

La oscuridad era lo único presente, como una gran marea negra que recorría kilómetros y kilómetros, de pronto diversas imágenes aparecieron, un gran espejo, Oogi Boogie riendo, un fuego verde y un extraño esqueleto de mirada macabra y cubierto de sangre seca. Con un grito Sakura despertó, respiraba agitadamente, cerca de ella una luz naranja brillaba y una extraña lengua acariciaba su rostro, volteo su rostro encontrado la cara preocupada de Zero –Oh Zero— dijo abrazándolo.

Estuvo así hasta que noto que alguien la miraba, miro a su derecha y vio a Sally sentada en una silla al lado de la cama –Sally, Jack…— pero no pudo continuar porque Sally empezó a hablar –Oogi Boogie lo capturo, todo Halloween Town esta preocupado, la reja se a clavado en el suelo, los muros y rejas se han elevado, nadie entiende nada, pero parece que la misma ciudad se prepara para la llegada de Oogi Boogie y sus insectos— dijo con gran tristeza –Fue mi culpa, si hubiera dicho que no cuando me dijo para entrar al bosque, esto no hubiera pasado— dijo Sakura con lagrimas en sus verdes ojos. –No fue tu culpa Sakura, aun así Oogi Boogie atacaría— dijo Sally en un intento de calmar a Sakura –¡Pero Jack estaría aquí para ayudar pero por mi culpa no esta y ese loco puede matarlo!— grito con fuerza.

El silencio reino en ese momento, solo la agitada respiración de Sakura era el único sonido reinante de la habitación, Zero miraba a ambas mujeres, su rostro mostraba la misma tristeza que la de ellas. Solo duro unos pocos minutos cuando una voz se alzo por toda la ciudad –¡Reunión urgente del pueblo, todos los habitantes deben dirigirse al Ayuntamiento!— Esa era la voz del Alcalde y por su tono de voz, había cambiando de rostro. Sally miro de nuevo a Sakura y esta le devolvió la mirada –Es mejor que vayas, después me cuentas todo— dijo Sakura abrazando sus piernas, Sally se levanto de su silla, se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo. El cuerpo de Sakura tembló y se aferro al cuerpo de la muñeca de trapo. Estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición hasta que Sally la soltó, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, ni que hora era, solo tenía presente algo en su mente, y era el extraño sueño que tuvo. Algo debía significar, la pregunta era ¿Qué significaba esas imágenes sin sentido? Froto sus ojos, tratando de recordar el orden de las imágenes. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue ese espejo, ya lo había visto pero no recordaban en donde. La otra era de ese extraño fuego de color verde ¿Qué seria¿Algo que podría ayudarla a salvar a Jack? Oogi Boogie, era obvio que debía pelear con el pero la ultima, ese extraño Esqueleto. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral al recordarlo ¿Qué significado tendría esa criatura en todo lo que estaba pasando¿Algún aliado? O quizás ¿Algo más peligroso que Oogi Boogie?

La cabeza le empezó a doler y se dejo caer de espalda en la cama, dejo que su mente divagara, dejando que viniera lo primero que viniera a su mente, como pidiendo alguna ayuda celestial. Sus parpados empezaron a caer y cubrir sus ojos verdes, lo último que vio antes de la oscuridad fue a Zero recostarse en su pecho.

Se levanto de golpe tumbando a Zero el cual miro con extrañeza a Sakura. Finalmente recordó donde vio ese espejo.

En la sala de la casa de Jack, el espejo de cuerpo completo colgaba de la pared, ahora es que lo miraba con más detalle, era ovalado, el borde era de madera negra, pintando con líneas rojas, en la parte inferior había unas alas de demonio que se extendían hasta llegar a la mitad del espejo, en la parte superior se encontraban otras alas pero eran de ángel, estas descendían hasta tocar las de demonio. Tragón saliva, recordó la advertencia que Jack le dio, su reflejo sonreía, pero esa sonrisa era extraña, retorcida y espeluznante, sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban. Suspiro, desde el suelo su sombra la miraba con preocupación, al igual que Zero.

Se agacho, con sus dedos acaricio la cabeza del perro fantasma –No te preocupes Zero. Prometo que volveré— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Zero gimió pero se veía en sus ojos que esperaría. Se levanto y miro directo al espejo, ya no había en sus ojos el miedo ni la duda, dio un paso y luego otro, levanto sus brazos para tocar la superficie lisa del espejo, pero jamás lo toco sino que lo atravesó y en unos segundos todo su cuerpo.

Sakura había desaparecido y la estridente risa de alguien resonó por toda la casa del Rey Calabaza, una risa de maldad, la risa de una muchacha.


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del Autor

Hola, solo escribo esto para aclarar unos detalles de este capitulo. Primero que nada como saben Sakura ingreso a lo que se puede decir, el otro mundo que existe en el espejo como imaginan es un portal que conduce a ese lugar, como hay dos Sakura. Para diferenciarlas la Sakura de ese mundo cuando hable, estará en cursiva al igual que su nombre.

Segundo, este capitulo será algo más "Oscuro" por eso pido a los lectores que si no les gusta o no quieren seguir leyendo, pueden olvidar la historia, pero yo seguiré porque soy así. Si no les gusta no me importa.

Tercero pero más importante. Agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews, se los agradezco mucho principalmente a El Cadejos. Amiga mía, me agrada ver que te gusta cada capitulo, siempre que escribo lo hago para que lo disfrutes porque ambos compartimos el sentimiento de respeto ante al gran Rey Calabaza y nuestro odio a ese saco de papas. Por eso este capitulo esta dedicado a ti. Disfrútalo mucho.

Ahora sin nada más que decir, disfruten el fic aunque no sea la época para mi siempre lo será ¡Feliz Halloween! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Capitulo 6

El otro lado del Espejo

Apenas toco el espejo sintió que era jalada dentro de este y en unos segundos su cuerpo caía directamente contra un suelo oscuro y lleno de polvo. Pero unas manos detuvieron su caída, levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron, frente de ella, sujetándola por los hombros estaba ella misma, la misma ropa que usaba ahora la usaba ella, lo único que la distinguían eran sus ojos. Cualquiera al verlas pensarían que son gemelas –_Hola Sakurita, te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo_— dijo _Sakura_, su voz era extraña, una mezcla de dulzura y amargura.

Con su ayuda se levanto, ambas se miraban, una con el asombro impreso en su rostro, en otra solo una sonrisa demasiado grande. –_Y ¿Qué te trajo aquí Sakurita?_— dijo la joven de ojos rojos rodeando a Sakura, sin despegar su mirada de ella, como un gato sobre su presa.

Sakura desconfiaba mucho de esa joven que tenía su apariencia, Jack ya le advirtió sobre el espejo, pero algo aquí la ayudaría a salvarlo. Aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría –Un ser llamado Oogi Boogie apareció y capturo a Jack— dijo volteándose para mirarla de frente, pero ella seguía caminando en círculos alrededor de ella. –Así _que el Rey Calabaza fue capturado. ¡Pobre Jack!_— el tono de voz no le gusto para nada, solo fingía el tono de preocupación. Se notaba que lo decía con burla.

Frunció el seño, su reflejo se detuvo en ese momento, detrás de ella estaba el espejo, su cerebro comprendió eso con temor trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, su mirada cayo al suelo, en el había un circulo dibujado con arena negra y algunos escritos. No lo entendía pero era obvio lo que hacía, miro con odio a su otra yo –_Lo siento Sakurita pero estoy cansada de vivir aquí, así que yo disfrutare de tu mundo. Adiós pequeña tonta_— se despidió _Sakura_, dio media vuelta quedando frente al espejo, una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia cruzo los labios de Sakura.

Levanto su mano tocando la superficie dura del espejo, nada ocurrió, hizo algo de presión pero aun así seguía dura y fría. Los ojos rojos mostraban confusión pero el odio se apodero de ellos al ver que del otro lado algo aparecía, algo oscuro como la noche pero podía ver con claridad su forma. La sombra de Sakura.

Volteo su cabeza para mirar a la joven de ojos verdes, su rostro mostraba una gran furia e ira contra la Card Master –No sabía si resultaría o no pero ella sigue siendo una parte de mi, así que estoy "incompleta" tu no podrás pasar hasta que ella lo haga y veo que si funciono— dijo con una gran sonrisa, la joven de ojos rojos de un movimiento quito el circulo para lanzarse sobre Sakura.

Pero apenas sintió que sus piernas ya obedecían salto a un lado esquivándola, sin esperar ni voltear salio corriendo de la casa, apenas estuvo afuera cerro la puerta con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y levanto sus manos, del piso salían unas delgadas líneas oscuras que se pegaron a la puerta, otras salían a los lados, semejando una reja. No duraría mucho pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Se volteo para mirar Halloween Town pero lo que vio, jamás lo espero, un sol rojo como la sangre y el cielo de un color gris oscuro, el ambiente se sentía pesado y con un olor a cuerpos en descomposición, los edificios y casas eran más extraños que los que ella conocía pero estos tenían como estacas en las paredes donde colgaban cuerpos, ya se ahorcados y empalados en ellos. Grandes columnas de humo negro se elevaban al cielo y el olor a carne quemada se esparcía por todas partes, incluso a la lejanía, se podía ver lo que era el campo de calabazas, en este mundo de cabezas humanas.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, en ellos el horror y el miedo se reflejaban, su rostro tomaba un tono cada vez más pálido y un fina capa de sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, llevo sus manos a su boca, tratando de parar las ganas de vomitar, aunque no tuviera nada en el estomago para poder expulsar. Un fuerte golpe retumbo detrás de ella.

Aunque sus rejas seguían reteniendo la puerta, varios agujeros se abrían por pequeñas explosiones, por uno de los agujeros un par de ojos rojos brillaban como el fuego. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y corrió hasta el portón, con todo su fuerza abrió las grandes rejas de acero, lastimando sus manos pero no le importo, solo quería alejarse de esa loca que tenía su apariencia.

La puerta voló en pedazos al igual que las rejas de sombras, la maniática sonrisa al igual que ese par de ojos rojos como la sangre fueron lo que más brillaron entre el polvo y el humo _–¡Puedes correr Sakura pero este es mi mundo!—_ grito alzando las manos.

Siguió corriendo por horas alejándose de ese pueblo, lo que vio jamás lo olvidaría en su vida, todo los que conocía en Halloween Town estaban allí, pero era mas horrible, extraño y sangriento. Las Brujas lanzaban hechizos a lo que alguna vez fueron cuerpos humanos, alterándolos, sacándoles las tripas, retorciendo lo poco de su piel y explotando sus ojos, el Hombre Lobo, mas grande y violento, devorando los pocos cuerpos con vida. Los Demonios y Arlequines que conocía de vista y la saludaban, aquí eran violentos, torturaban a la gente, incluso las jalaban hasta partirlos en dos.

Los Vampiros, amables y de extraño acento, feroces sin alguna gota de compasión. Llego al cementerio, este se parecía más al que conocía, las mimas lapidas y estatuas, lo único diferentes era el campo donde se encontraban las cabezas, no se detuvo para mirar nada, solo siguió corriendo sin detenerse.

Cuando sus piernas fallaban por el cansancio, cuando el dolor de los músculos por fin aparecía y la poca fuerza que le quedaba escapaba entre los jadeos que salían de su boca, cayo al suelo, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban, la tierra seca se pegaba a su rostro y cuerpo por el sudor que salía de sus poros. Lo último que vio fueron unos pies blancos.

"Últimamente, veo mucho este escenario" Pensó Sakura –¿Estará bien?— pregunto una voz, por alguna razón, se le hacia familiar –Aun respira, además no esta lastimada— dijo otra voz –Es una suerte que saliera viva de allí, pero se parece mucho a esa bruja que llego hace poco— la tercera voz era la de una niña. Poco a Poco pudo abrir sus parpados y la luz le pego en el rostro, frente a ella tres pequeñas cabezas la miraban, tres niños que reconoció –¿Shock, Barrel, Lock?— pregunto, los tres pequeños se asustaron. Ella sabía sus nombres, aunque se parecía a _Sakura, _en esta otra había algo diferente –Niños, déjenla respirar— Sakura se levanto de golpe al escuchar esa voz, frente a ella estaba Oogi Boogie –¡Oogi Boogie!— grito asustada.

Pero este Oogi Boogie era diferente, su rostro no mostraba la maldad que ella había visto, este mostraba amabilidad, además el cansancio y la tristeza que solo deja la muerte y la destrucción –Por lo que veo, me conoces. Entonces solo falta conocerte a ti pequeña— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura miraba con recelo pero se calmo, este no era el Oogi que conocía –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto— apenas dijo este nombre, los tres niños retrocedieron, Boogie se puso delante de ellos como escudo –¡Esperen! Yo no soy esa Sakura, soy de otro mundo… créanme— dijo en voz baja.

Oogi Boogie la miraba con el seño fruncido, los ojos verdes como esmeralda mostraban suplica, para que creyeran en sus palabras, relajo poco a poco su cara. Se acerco a paso lento hasta donde estaba Sakura, se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su rostro –Te creo pequeña, pero aquí no se puede confiar en nadie, pero tus ojos me demuestran que hablan con la verdad— Sakura se asombro pero en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

El Sol caía por el horizonte y una luna plateada, acompañada por una noche clara, un azul medio oscuro. Sakura miraba el cielo, a lo lejos, en esa casa del árbol se podía ver a lo lejos ese Halloween Town, las criaturas chillaban ante la llegada de esa Luna de plata, los ruidos y gruñidos desaparecían poco a poco hasta que reinaba el silencio. –En las noches, la Luna es lo que mas brilla y eso les molesta, el que la tolera mas es el Hombre Lobo que hace las rondas, en busca de más personas— explico Oogi Boogie acercando a Sakura y deteniéndose a su lado, ella miraba todo por esa ventana, sin despegar sus ojos hablo –¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que solo en el Halloween podían salir al mundo mortal ¿Por qué hay personas aquí?— pregunto.

Oogi Boogie también fijo su vista al mundo exterior. No dijo nada en varios minutos, Sakura aparto su mirada del bosque que servia como barrera y miro a Oogi –Hace algunos días vino una muchacha idéntica a ti. Con el mismo nombre, solo que sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y una mirada de locura y del deseo de destrucción brillaban en ellos. Antes, el día del Halloween se hacía lo mismo que vez ahora, pero desde que esa muchacha llego, todos los días pasa lo mismo. Los Humanos nos temen y huyen y los entiendo, las criaturas que no cazamos somos castigados con la muerte— dijo con gran tristeza.

Los ojos de Sakura mostraban asombro y miedo –¿Pero quién dicto eso¿Quién es el culpable de todo esto?— pregunto pero algo en su mente le decía la respuesta. Oogi volteo su rostro para ver el de Sakura, con una mirada seria le respondió –Jack Skeleton, el Rey Calabaza— después de esas cuatro palabras reino un silencio absoluto. Solo un aullido solitario se escucho en la lejanía.

Sakura caminaba por todo el lugar, debajo de la casa del árbol había un lugar mas grande, diferentes criaturas estaban allí, mucho de ellas lastimadas o cansadas, gatos negros llevaban en sus lomos medicinas y vendajes, habían algunos pequeños demonios, sus cuernos estaban rotos y uno de ellos con una venda en su brazo izquierdo. Varias brujas jóvenes de rostros cansados, en ellos se notaban que habían llorado, la más joven de ellas cargaba algo en sus brazos con tal fuerza, parecía que tenía miedo de perderlo. Lo que la dejo asombrada fue una cola negra que se movía lentamente entre las sombras, era totalmente negra con marcas doradas, estaba casi en su totalidad vendada, algunas vendas tenían sangre seca.

Entre la Oscuridad dos ojos marrones la miraban –Te pareces a esa perra que me torturo, pero tus ojos son diferentes, demuestran que no eres ella— la voz que salía de las sombra era algo gruesa, Sakura trataba de ver entre la oscuridad el dueño de esa voz hasta que el salio, un Dragón Chino negro con marcas doradas se levanta del suelo, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas de vendajes y en su rostro un gran cicatriz adornaba su mejilla derecha. Su cuerpo asemejaba al de un Humano, era un poco más alto que ella.

Se asombro y un pequeño rubor adorno sus mejilla –Si, eres diferente a ella, esa perra tiene hielo en vez de sangre, tu te sonrojas— dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura bajo su cabeza totalmente apenada –Pues si, yo soy otra, soy de otro mundo, de un Halloween Town totalmente diferente a este— dijo sin levantar su rostro –¿Entonces que haces aquí? Este lugar es el Infierno. De seguro el lugar donde vienes es mucho mejor que este— dijo sentándose de nuevo en el suelo.

Sakura miro temiendo la reacción que podría dar si le decía su motivo –Que descortés soy, no te he dicho mi nombre, Soy Sakura Kinomoto— dijo con una pequeña reverencia –Te llamas igual que ella, me lo imagine. Mi Nombre es Kageryu, si Fenrir estuviera aquí te la presentaría, pero de seguro fue a cazar— dijo cerrando los ojos –A cazar— pregunto extrañada –No a la caza de humanos, ella caza a los espectros del Rey Calabaza para robarles comida y otras cosas— explico Kageryu.

De la nada algo cayo al suelo, el sonido de cadenas retumbo por todas partes, la sombra poco a poco se ergio, mostrando que era casi del mismo tamaño de Sakura, una larga y gran cola se meneaba, una sonrisa juguetona aunque con un toque de locura adornaba el rostro de una mujer lobo aunque mas bien parecía una muchacha, en su pecho se notaba el pelaje de color plateado, al igual que sus patas y la punta de su cola, en su frente el pelaje plateado estaba, solo que formaba la imagen de una luna menguante, el resto era totalmente negro –¡Bueenas!— dijo en forma de saludo. Kageryu solo levanto su mano como saludo.

Sakura parpadeo, la entrada repentina de la joven la dejo extrañada y más el sonido de cadenas que estaban en sus muñecas –Fenrir, te presento a…—pero no pudo continuar porque Fenrir hablo –La otra Sakura. Lo se, los tontos que mate no dejaban de hablar de ella, le diste una gran rabieta a la niña que esta aquí. ¡Bien hecho!— le dijo dando una palmada en la espalda a Sakura, Kageryu suspiro –Siempre sabes todo— dijo. Fenrir cerro uno de sus ojos y saco su lengua.

Sakura sonrió y una pequeña risa nerviosa salio de su boca pero se fijo de nuevo en las cadenas –Disculpa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— pidió –Y una respuesta— dijo, Sakura la miro extrañada –No le hagas caso, ella habla así, te acostumbraras— dijo –Bueno. Esas cadenas… ¿Te encadenaron?— pregunto –No, son parte de mi— dijo, la cara de Sakura mostraba más preguntas que entendimiento –Te explico…— pero sus palabras jamás llegaron –Ella es la representación de un Mito de un pequeño país, mas especifico de Costa Rica. El Cadejos, el mito trata de un joven que no hacía caso, andaba de juerga en juerga, su padre siempre le daba consejos y el no escuchaba, un noche decidió asustar a su padre, se puso una piel y unas cadenas, cuando lo vio salto y agito sus cadenas. El padre enojado dijo "Por desobedecer, Cadejos quedaras y a otros que en tus desgracias han caído deberás ayudar" desde entonces los borrachos deben cuidarse de una bestia que parece un perro grande que camina en sus patas traseras sonando sus cadenas en las sombras. Lo más desafortunados se llevan mas que un simple susto— dijo con una demoníaca sonrisa.

Fenrir miro enojado a Kageryu –¿Qué?— pregunto mirando a su amiga –Te falto decir sobre sus ojos rojos demoníacos— dijo cruzando sus brazos –Oh vamos, solo por un detalle que se me olvido decir te pones así— dijo cansado, parecía que eso era todo los días –Claro, nunca hay que dejar fuera todo los detalles de un mito en especial uno de mi adorada Costa Rica— dijo con gran alegría –Tu no eres de allí, naciste aquí— dijo Kageryu –Pero yo represento a ese mito, eso quiere decir que nací allí— dijo con un dedo levantando.

Un nuevo suspiro de Kageryu sonó mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su rostro, si parecía que eso era todo los días, Sakura solo rió con nerviosismo. Fenrir la vio y le mostró una sonrisa y todos sus dientes, Sakura retrocedió un paso –No temas amiga, yo solo castigo a los que merecen la muerte y… alguno que otro que me caiga mal— dijo con una cara de odio y mirando a cierto punto en donde se podía ver a una gran rana verde vomito que estaba todo golpeado y con moretones.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura creció más al ver eso pero Fenrir le caía bien –Bueno me iré a repartir el botín, toma Kage— al lado de Fenrir un gran saco negro descansaba en el suelo, lo abrió sacando otro más pequeño dándoselo a Kageryu en las manos, también le dio uno a Sakura –Gracias— dijo asombrada y con curiosidad de saber que era, Fenrir sonrió y se puso el saco en el hombro, cuando se alejo de ellos paso cerca de la rana, la cual recibió algunas patadas de Fenrir.

Sonrió otra vez con nerviosismo al ver esa escena, pero se asusto al ver de cerca el rostro de Kageryu oliendo lo que le dejo Fenrir –Es pan, pensé que te daría carne cruda— dijo sentándose, Sakura pestañó varias veces, abrió el pequeño saco y vio que eran varios trozos de pan. En eso su estomago sonó y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, se sentó al lado de Kageryu pero esta la alejo un poco de el. Ella lo miro extrañado –No es que me incomoda tu presencia es que… bueno— el rostro del Dragón se veía nervioso y con temor, Sakura no entendía nada –Veras aquí esta alguien… pues que me gusta pero es algo violenta, cuando supo lo que me paso, su odio a la _Sakura _de aquí incremento y juro matarla y si me ve tan cerca de ti, pensara que eres ella— explico, el rostro de Sakura mostraba una fina capa de sudor y una sonrisa muy nerviosa –Pero yo le explicare todo cuando la vea, no te preocupes— dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió y empezó a comer su pan, Kageryu saco de su pequeño saco un gran trozo de carne cruda que empezó a devorar con ansias, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer ninguna gota de sangre cerca de Sakura, la joven de ojos verdes decidió no mirar por un rato a Kageryu, sabía que se le iría el hambre si lo hacía.

La noche seguía avanzando, por un agujero, la luz de la Luna entraba iluminando apenas una fracción del suelo, Fenrir estaba debajo de ella sentada abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, su cola rodeaba su cintura, miraba directo al agujero, admirando la Luna.

Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar los ligeros pasos de alguien, volteo su cabeza y el olor de su amigo llego a ella, volvió a mirar la Luna, se movió un poco haciendo espacio a Kageryu que se sentó a su lado –Bonita Luna— dijo –Si… perfecta para tocar algo de música— dijo sacando un violín de algún lado. Kageryu sonrió y saco una pequeña flauta –¿Tocamos esa canción?— pregunto sabiendo la respuesta –¡Pues claro!— dijo con alegría.

Kageryu acerco la flauta a sus labios y comezón seguido de Fenrir, de la nada una guitarra también empezó a sonar, la melodía primero lenta empezó a tomar más rapidez hasta que una batería sonó, luego un pequeño grito y la voz de alguien.

_Cuando despiertes un día  
Y sientas que no puedes más  
Que en el nombre del de arriba  
Tu vida van a manejar_

Dragón y Loba se levantaron en un segundo y empezaron a bailar, otro Hombre Lobo mayor y de largo pelaje era el que cantaba, los dos bailan alrededor de el.

_Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
Por ser comunero y justicia querer  
Si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás_

Todos los que dormían se despertaban, los más jóvenes animados que los de mayor edad, algunos ancianos movían sus pies al ritmo y algunas parejas baliaban al ritmo de la canción.

_Cuando vayan a pedirte  
Los diezmos a fin de mes  
Y la Santa Inquisición  
Te "invite" a confesar _

Por eso amigo tú alza la voz  
Di que nunca pediste opinión  
Si es verdad que existe un Dios  
Que trabaje de sol a sol

Sakura se despertó de golpe por la canción, miro somnolienta a donde nacía esta y miro a sus nuevos amigos tocando y bailando entre otras criaturas que llevaban otros instrumentos, un Hombre Lobo es el que cantaba, no podía negar que tenía buena voz y la letra empezó a gustarle.

_Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber _

De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo de un señor  
Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor

Ya nadie dormía, en unos minutos ya era una fiesta, con comida y bebida, muchas parejas bailaban con gran alegría, Sakura aplaudía divertida hasta que un demonio joven le tomo la mano y la saco a Bailar.

_Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
Y ves muy gordo al abad  
Si su virgen viste de oro  
Desnúdala _

Cómo van a silenciar  
Al jilguero o al canario  
Si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
Para el canto libertario

Al principio no se movió pero ya bailaba con todo el mundo, todos cambiaban de pareja a gran velocidad. Todo el mundo cantaba, baliaba, comía o bebía, la música invadía cada rincón del lugar, algunos llevaban antorchas para iluminar mejor el lugar, Sakura se sentía con vida y una gran alegría invadía su cuerpo.

_Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber _

De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo de un señor  
Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor

Kageryu se metió al grupo junto con una loba de pelaje de un color moreno que tenía toques negros en las manos y en las patas. Fenrir bailaba con el Hombre Lobo que cantaba aunque rápidamente cambio de pareja y bailaba con alguien que tenía una cola de escorpión y una mirada seductora que sonrojo a Fenrir.

_Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber _

De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo de un señor  
Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor

La gente se animaba cada vez más pero parecía que la música llegaba a su fin aunque a nadie le importaba eso, todos disfrutaban.

_  
Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber _

De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo de un señor  
Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor

Cabrones!  
AAaaaaAaahhh...

Después de las últimas palabras la música se detuvo, de pronto empezaron a tocar otra canción más, parecía que el resto de la noche seguiría animada hasta que el cuerpo no diera más.

Sakura despertó con un dolor de cabeza, se masajeo la sien y la poca luz que había en el lugar le molestaba en los ojos, pudo ver botellas vacías, espectros, demonios y demás seguían durmiendo. Fenrir dormía en una mesa rodeada de algunas botellas, Kageryu dormía apoyado en una pared, entre sus brazos dormía la Loba de anoche, ambos estaban muy juntos, además que con su cola rodeaba su cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Alguien se levanto entre la multitud de dormidos –Vaya guerra ¿Algún sobreviviente?— dijo antes de caer de nuevo al suelo por el sueño. Sakura sonrió, pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin. Una puerta se abrió y un enojado Oogi Boogie apareció, los que se despertaron por el ruido se levantaron en segundos y empezaron a levantar a sus compañeros. Oogi se dirigió directamente a Kageryu –¡Kageryu¡¡Levántate ahora mismo!— grito, la Loba abrió sus ojos y miro con mala cara a Oogi, Kage abrió uno de sus ojos y dejo de abrazar a su compañera, ayudo a levantar y esta le dio un rápido beso alejándose no sin antes darle una mirada de odio, las mejillas de Kageryu estaban rojas como una manzana –Tenemos suerte de que no escucharan su pequeño número musical anoche. Sino en este mismo momento estaríamos muertos— expreso con odio Oogi Boogie.

–Todos estamos cansados y heridos, algo de música y relajarnos nos cayo bien— dijo Kageryu ya sin el color rojo en su rostro –Pero no si nos cuesta la vida— dijo Oogi –Recuerda que yo puse la mayor parte de hechizos de protección en todo el sitio, solo sabrán de nosotros si…— pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar –¡Nos atacan!— grito Shock apareciendo por la misma puerta donde vino Oogi.

Los rostros de todas las personas era el mismo, asombro y miedo menos en Fenrir que seguía durmiendo –¡Rápido, los niños y mujeres vayan al refugio!— grito, las mujeres corrían asustadas, algunas llevaban a sus hijos en brazos. El resto se preparo para la pelea. Sakura se quedo al igual que otras mujeres que sabían como luchar.

Una explosión detrás de ellos los atrapo por sorpresa, del techo una de las paredes se abrió y la luz del sol rojo se filtraba por el enorme agujero, cientos y cientos de esqueletos descendían por ella y algunos se movían por el techo con piernas y brazos, detrás de ellos un hombre con sombrero de copa y gordo sonreía con maldad. Sakura lo reconoció como el Alcalde pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que tuvo que defenderse creando un escudo de sombras del ataque de 5 esqueletos.

Los Esqueletos llevaban diferentes tipos de armas y escudos, lanzas, espadas incluso látigos, todos se defendían y por el momento parecía que llevaban las de ganar –¡FENRIR!— grito Kageryu al ver como un esqueleto se lanzaba sobre su amiga dormida, pero de un rápido movimiento el esqueleto quedo inmovilizado por las cadenas, su cabeza estaba entre las fauces de la Mujer Lobo que poco a poco ejercían mas presión hasta que el cráneo estallo en pedazos.

La batalla seguía pero los rebeldes llevaban la ventaja hasta que ocurrió lo peor, una gran explosión surgió del suelo haciendo volar a un grupo de rebeldes como a los esqueletos, del humo unos ojos rojos destellaban con locura y poco a poco se veía el cuerpo de _Sakura_. Kageryu destruyo a otro esqueleto para luego mirar a la persona que le dejo esas heridas –_Pero si es el traidor, pensé que ya eras comida de gusanos. Me encargare de que eso suceda hoy_— dijo levantando sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho y mostrando dos esferas rojas –Si debo ir al verdadero Infierno, por lo menos te llevare conmigo perra desgraciada— dijo Kageryu mostrando sus garras.

_Sakura _sonrió aun más y lanzo su primera esfera hacía el Dragón el cual logro esquivar de un rápido movimiento pero jamás espero que pasara algo, la esfera choco contra uno de los muros haciendo que explotara y agrietando el muro y el techo, fragmentos empezaron a caer al suelo, Sakura levanto sus ojos para mirar como un gran trozo caía directo a ella, sus ojos se volvieron negros como esperando el fin. Una nube de polvo se levanto cuando el gigantesco trozo impacto al suelo y la oscuridad regreso.

Notas del Autor 2:

Algunas cosas que debo aclarar. Kageryu y Fenrir son basados en dos personas que quise que estuvieran en el fic. ¿Quiénes son? Solo esas personas saben eso.

La canción que puse es Fiesta Pagana de Magö de Oz y es una de las canciones favoritas de El Cadejos, recuerden que este capitulo esta dedicado a ella y pues, había que ponerla.

En los próximos capítulos, un nuevo personaje tendrá más participación y también es basado en una persona real. Este capitulo lo escribí más rápido que los demás porque El Cadejos se va de viaje y pues, la quise despedir de esta forma, disfrútalo amiga mía y feliz viaje a Panamá.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Lo que las Sombras Ocultan

Una gruesa capa de polvo y humo se levantaban, algunos miraban en donde cayó el gran trozo de techo sobre sus compañeros. _Sakura_ sonreía con maldad pura, ella había visto que allí estaba la otra –_Ni yo misma pude hacerlo mejor, gracias Kageryu_— dijo con malicia. El rostro del Dragón estaba desfigurado por la ira que corría por todo su cuerpo, lanzándose a una velocidad que ni el ojo humano común podría ver, ataco a _Sakura_.

Esta al ver el ataque del Dragón trato de esquivarlo pero no lo logro por completo, se hizo a un lado pero la garra le hizo unas heridas en el vientre y más no contó con la cola que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara tumbándola al suelo. Levanto su rostro, su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada, la sangre brotaba de una larga herida –Pero miren nada más. Si tienes sangre en las venas. Me encargare de que derrames hasta la última gota— dijo Kageryu, los movimientos de su cola parecían los de un látigo. Dio un golpe en el suelo agrietándolo.

_Sakura _apretó los dientes molesta, levantándose lentamente preparo otro de sus hechizos de explosión pero algo detuvo a todos los que estaban combatiendo, finalmente el humo y polvo se disperso y pudieron ver que el gran trozo de piedra levitaba.

Todos los que estaban debajo de la gran roca defendían a Sakura, ya que esta la sostenía con su magia. Los ojos de Sakura estaban completamente negros, solo eran un gran vació. Sus brazos los mantenía sobre su cabeza, sus dedos apenas rozaban la superficie de la roca. Todos estaban quietos y asombrados en especial _Sakura. _No lograba entenderlo ¿Cómo es que su contraparte era más poderosa que ella¿Acaso ella no era tan poderosa como esa niña?

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y la roca empezó a desquebrajarse, en pocos segundos se volvió en pequeñas piedras que flotaban, bajo sus brazos. De un movimiento de su mano, una parte de las rocas salieron disparadas hacía un grupo de esqueletos. Como si fueran grandes balas destrozaron a un gran grupo de ellos. Hizo esto en varias direcciones.

Fenrir sonreía emocionada, agarraba por los tobillos a sus enemigos y los lanzaba al aire, para ver como eran destrozados por las rocas lanzadas por la magia de Sakura, disfrutaba con gran alegría esta matanza, lamentaba no sentir la carne y la sangre entre sus dientes al destrozar con sus colmillos a sus enemigos. Con una patada mando a volar el cráneo de uno de los esqueletos que trato de atacarla por la espalda –Ya será en otra ocasión— dijo resignada lanzándose entre un grupo de esqueletos que trataban de dar apoyo a otro grupo que era derrotado con rapidez.

La pelea seguía pero era obvio quien seria el vencedor, _Sakura_ con gran furia apretaba sus manos, sus nudillos por la falta de sangre se volvían pálidos y mas que de sus palmas caían gotas de sangre. Su pelea con el Dragón la estaba dejando en mal estado, ya tenía varias heridas en los brazos y piernas. Pero el apenas si tenia una pequeña marca en su hombro derecho, una de sus explosiones logro alcanzarlo pero ni la mas mínima muestra de dolor.

Los esqueletos restantes huían o trataban de hacerlo, ya que la mayoría era detenidos por una enloquecida Fenrir con deseos de seguir la pelea. El Alcalde había cambiado de rostro, mostraba cobardía y al igual que sus pocos esqueletos escapaban no sin antes ser derribado por unas piedras que fueron lanzadas por los niños que se habían escapado del refugio para poder ayudar.

Las rocas que aun seguían levitando cayeron al suelo, la oscuridad que ocupaba el verde de los ojos de la hechicera desapareció, Sakura empezó a caer de espalda sin poder evitarlo, estaba cansada. Pero lograron sostenerla antes de tocar el suelo.

_Sakura _al ver que su pequeño ejército huía, la locura mezclada con la ira creció en ella, puso sus manos en suelo y una onda roja se extendió por todo el lugar. Todos estaban confundidos por esto pero Kageryu sabía lo que era, el lo vio una vez. Corrió directamente para detenerla.

El suelo se empezaba a agrietar y un extraño brillo rojo aprecia en las grietas, la sonrisa de locura crecía en el rostro de _Sakura _y más al Dragón acercarse a ella. Al tener la suficiente velocidad dio un salto, abrió su garra derecha, de un solo golpe la eliminaría antes de que lograra hacer su hechizo.

_Sakura_ levanto sus brazos al cielo sin dejar de ver a Kageryu y sin dejar su retorcida sonrisa _–¡Caíste estúpido Dragón!—_ grito. Una gran grieta se abrió delante de Sakura y el brillo era más fuerte. Kageryu abrió sus ojos, cayo en la trampa de esa loca, utilizo de otra forma el hechizo que el una vez vio cuando ella lo utilizo contra una ciudad humana.

El suelo desapareció y el brillo rojo fue más fuerte, Kageryu estaba justamente encima de ese agujero, cerró los ojos y una columna de fuego devoro por completo el cuerpo del joven Dragón, todos voltearon a verlo pero dos personas se paralizaron al ver desaparecer al Dragón. Fenrir nunca había visto el poder de _Sakura _¿Acaso era una todo su poder o una parte de el?

La otra persona que se detuvo era la Mujer Lobo que estaba con Kageryu –¡KAGE!— grito asustada. _Sakura _desvió un poco sus ojos para mirarla –_No sabia que esa lagartija se cruzaba con otras especies, que poco honor debe tener_— dijo con gran burla. Ella apretó sus dientes con furia y lanzándose contra ella para matarla.

_Sakura_ sonrió y bajo uno de sus brazos en dirección a la loba que se acercaba contra ella. Estaba cegada por la ira y el dolor, el solo deseo de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de esa desgraciada era lo que no dejaba ver que seria una más en la lista de muertos en la larga lista de _Sakura._

Otra de sus esferas apareció y sin dudar ni un segundo la disparo. Por fin su cerebro reacciono y pudo ver la esfera que se dirigía en su contra, no podría esquivarla a tiempo, cerro sus ojos esperando la muerte, talvez lo único que la calmaba es que vería a su amado. Una sombra empujo a la Loba tirándola al suelo, la esfera siguió de largo impactando en un muro.

Abrió sus ojos asombrada, sobre ella estaba una enojada Fenrir –¡Estúpida Skarlen¡Pudiste morir!— grito enojada, ella no pudo decir nada ya que la columna de fuego desapareció y un ruido de un cuerpo al cae al suelo llamo la atención de ambas mujeres Lobo. En el suelo el cuerpo de Kageryu estaba tirado, una delgada línea negra cubría su cuerpo que poco a poco desapareció, aun tirado boca abajo se podía ver el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar, aun vivía.

_Sakura_ frunció su seño. Nadie hasta ahora había sobrevivido a su mayor ataque, sonrió con burla, de una fuerte patada levanto el cuerpo del Dragón unos cm. del suelo y con otra la mando a unos pocos metros hacia delante dejándolo boca arriba, casi todo su cuerpo estaba con leves quemaduras, lo que hizo antes de que la explosión lo envolviera por completo fue lo que lo salvo ¿Pero qué hizo exactamente? Era la pregunta en la retorcida mente de _Sakura_.

Fenrir se levanto en seguida a ver como pateaban a su amigo, _Sakura _se dio cuenta y con un ágil movimiento esquivo el golpe de la Loba y la agarro por una de sus cadenas, girando sobre si misma levanto el cuerpo de Fenrir gracias a la velocidad que había ganado y en un segundo la soltó lanzándola contra Skarlen que se levantaba para ayudar a su compañera. La Mujer Lobo pudo atrapar a Fenrir pero ambas cayeron al suelo.

_Sakura _puso sus dedos en sus labios y dio un fuerte silbido, en unos segundos por el agujero por donde entraron y huyeron los esqueletos entro una gigantesca ave, todo su plumaje era de color negro, su cabeza era lo único que indicaba que no era la de una ave normal aun para ese tamaño, su cabeza era la de un Jacal, por todos los puntos cosidos en su rostro y mas en algunas partes del cuerpo se notaba que era una creación de la ciencia de ese mundo, con sus garras tomo el cuerpo inconciente. _Sakura _se agarro de la pata y el ave emprendió el vuelo _–¡Adiós traidores, nos veremos pronto en el día de su muerte!— _exclamo alejándose.

Fenrir se levanto y trato de alcanzarla de un salto pero no pudo lograrlo, cayó de pie al suelo, todos miraban por donde se fue la oscura Hechicera pero sus miradas cayeron sobre Fenrir que destrozaba el suelo a golpes.

Skarlen estaba de rodillas apretando los puños, nadie noto sino poco después a una persona que gritaba –¡Que alguien la examine¡No se ve muy bien!— grito un demonio que tenía entre sus brazos a Sakura, respiraba agitadamente y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, sus parpados estaban a punto de caer, lo ultimo que vio fue algo de color dorado y rojo antes de que cerrara sus ojos.

Poco a poco abrió de nuevos sus ojos, una leve luz de varias velas iluminaba el lugar, se sentía agotada y no podía mover bien su cuerpo, giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio a varias criaturas acostadas, algunas tenían vendajes, otros dormían recuperando sus fuerzas, muy pocos estaban cubiertos totalmente con sabanas blancas que eran sacado con lentitud por dos brujas.

Uno leves paso llamaron su atención, giro de nuevo su cabeza al otro lado para encontrarse con alguien que no había visto antes y le sorprendía no a verlo visto antes, sus colores eran muy llamativos para un lugar tan oscuro. Era una Ave aunque con el cuerpo de una persona, totalmente dorado, su rostro era blanco y tenía un gran pico de águila, se veía que era afilado, en su espalda nacían donde grandes alas rojas como la sangre.

Levanto, dejándola sobre el cuerpo de Sakura sin hacer algún contacto, una pequeña flama roja apareció, pero no quemaba, daba una sensación de calidez que embriagaba a todo su cuerpo, el cansancio poco a poco se iba –Con esto te sentirás mejor pero deberás quedarte acostada unos minutos más— dijo con tranquilidad –Gracias… ¿Quién eres?— pregunto, el ser sonrió –Yo soy Éaco de Garuda, era uno de Los Tres Jueces— se presento –Los Tres Jueces— pregunto Sakura sin entender el titulo –Yo y dos compañeros más éramos los Jueces y los que poníamos las reglas en una pequeña villa aquí, a varios kilómetros de Halloween Town. No nos gustaba el Reinado del Rey Calabaza y nos alzamos, perdimos a muchos compañeros cuando el ejercito de esa desgraciada nos ataco, sin la ayuda de la Señorita Fenrir, también nosotros hubiéramos perecido allí. Por eso le servimos fielmente ahora— explico Éaco.

Sakura sintió tristeza en las palabras de Éaco, levanto su mano y toco la de el, el miro directo a los ojos verdes de la joven Hechicera –Se que no es fácil sentir ese peso, de no haber podido ayudar a esas personas, yo ahora siento lo mismo con alguien que no pude salvar, pero hay que seguir adelante, por esas personas— dijo, Garuda sonrió ante las palabras de la joven –Descanse señorita, pronto deberemos marchar— dijo colocando su mano en los ojos de Sakura, un pequeño brillo apareció y los parpados de Sakura cayeron.

Éaco salio de la improvisada enfermería, en la entrada recostado y de brazos cruzados estaba alguien. Era un Grifo, las plumas de sus colas eran tan brillantes como el cuerpo de Éaco, el resto de su cuerpo era de un León, también poseía alas, talvez no tan grandes como la de Éaco pero era de un buen tamaño.

Éaco miro a su compañero –Minos ¿Cómo esta la Señorita Fenrir?— pregunto, El Grifo miro directamente a los ojos de Garuda para volver a mirar la pared frente a el –Agotada, físicamente no pero mentalmente si— dijo –La perdida del Joven Kageryu le golpeo duro— dijo Éaco –El no esta muerto— dijo Minos –Amigo mió, tu crees que el sobrevivirá a las torturas que le espera por ser uno de los principales Traidores— Minos miraba un punto en la pared, como esperando algo –A sobrevivido a cosas peores— dijo al fin.

Garuda también se fijo en la pared –Fue su suerte, el a tenido una suerte que ni el mismo Diablo podría explicar ¿Wyvern esta con la señorita?— pregunto. Grifo asintió –Trata de calmarla, sabes que ella iría hasta el mismo centro de Halloween Town a buscar a ese Dragón— dijo Minos –El no esta allí— dijo Éaco son gran seriedad ganándose la mirada de su compañero.

En una de las habitaciones de ese lugar una enojada Fenrir trataba de salir, pero un Dragón de aspecto occidental la detenía, era de un color pardo grisáceo, su cola era larga y poseía un aguijón como el de un escorpión, sus alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y sus ojos de un color rojo intenso –Señorita, aunque le debo mi vida, no puedo permitir que salga de aquí— dijo el Wyvern –Radamanto, te harás a un lado y me dejaras salir— dijo con gran furia Fenrir, aunque era incapaz de hacerle daño a uno de Los Tres Jueces, los quería mucho.

Radamanto no desvió sus ojos de los de Fenrir, cruzado de brazos y con su cola quieta, le debía su vida a Fenrir y juro protegerla de todo, aunque ella se metía en problemas y peleas por gusto, ella era así pero esta vez, todo era diferente, lo que quería hacer era un suicidio aunque tenía razones validas. Pero si un plan ni estrategia, era prácticamente lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte.

La puerta se abrió, Radamanto se volteo, Fenrir al ver quien estaba allí bufo con rabia. Oogi Boogie miraba a Fenrir con seriedad –Tengo que hablar contigo Fenrir— dijo, Radamanto se volteo para estar de frente a Oogi –La Señorita necesita descansar— dijo Wyvern –Serán unos minutos nada más— parecía que Radamanto no cedería hasta que Fenrir hablo –Serán unos minutos Radamanto, espera afuera— Radamanto asintió y salio cerrando detrás de el la puerta –Bien Fenrir podrías responderme esto ¿Cómo nos encontraron?— pregunto Oogi –Alguien nos traiciono y hablo de este lugar, es la única forma de que nos encontraran, Kage puso demasiados Hechizos para escondernos— explico Fenrir –¿Alguna idea de quien fue?— pregunto –Tengo a alguien en mente— dijo con frialdad y pensando en cierta persona que lastimaría hasta matarlo.

Oogi Boogie suspiro –Te pediré que investigues eso, es importante saber quien fue antes de partir— dijo cansado –¿Usaremos esos túneles?— pregunto. Boogie solo asintió –Esos túneles no se han usado por años. Quien sabe que encontremos allí— dijo Fenrir –Pero son nuestro único camino seguro, si salimos en la noche talvez encontremos guardias y no estamos en condiciones de una pelea— dijo con autoridad.

Ambos combatían con sus miradas hasta que Fenrir se aparto y fue directo a la puerta –Buscare al Traidor pero no te prometo entregártelo vivo— dijo con calma aunque se notaba el odio en sus palabras. Abrió la puerta, pudo ver a Wyvern seguirla antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de un portazo.

En otro lugar, lejos de allí en la superficie, a varios Kilómetros de Halloween Town, una gigantesca Fortaleza se alzaba, miles de criaturas volaban entre las torres, vigilando todo movimiento, grandes Golems custodiaban el terreno, la gigantesca estructura negra estaba construida en lo que alguna vez fue un gran lago.

Dentro de los largos pasillos, en las mazmorras, gemidos de agonía y gritos de dolor se escuchaban y rebotaban en las paredes, en una de estas mazmorras oscuras, el cuerpo escamoso de Kageryu estaba pegado a la pared, cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos y cola lo mantenían pegado a esta, algunas viejas heridas en su cuerpo sangraban de nuevo al igual que las nuevas.

La puerta se abrió aunque la poca luz que entraba era tapada por un gran cuerpo, los pasos resonaron cuando ingreso, al estar frente al Dragón pudo mirar bien quien era –Pero que Honor, el Rey Calabaza me visita. Hubiera limpiado mejor el lugar pero como puedes ver estoy pegado a la pared— dijo con sarcasmo.

Una gran capa negra de cuello alto ondeaba con el poco viento que circulaba por allí, una gruesa armadura negra cubría al esqueleto, sus manos eran afiladas garras llenas de sangre seca y reciente, la cara era redonda aunque sus dientes eran afilados y oscuros, en sus cuencas vacías un brillo resaltaban, uno entre locura y maldad pura –Kage, mi buen amigo, puedes evitar todo esto y volver a tu lugar aquí. Solo debes decirme los lugares en donde se esconden los traidores— dijo con gran calma –Prefiero morir antes de traicionarlos— al terminar sus palabras cerro su boca con fuerza para no gritar, una de las garras de Jack se clavaban en su brazo derecho, un hilo de sangre brotaba de la boca del Dragón.

Las saco y la sangre salía en más cantidad, levanto el rostro de Kageryu que respiraba agitadamente, introduciéndole un extraño liquido de color verde, las heridas en su brazo se cerraron con gran rapidez –Aun te necesito vivo Kageryu, por favor piénsalo— soltó el rostro de Kage el cual cayo, no tenía la fuerza para mantenerlo arriba, la puerta se cerro, Jack miro a un lado encontrándose con dos ojos rojos –_El no hablara y lo sabes bien_— dijo _Sakura_ –Lo se, por eso, cuando el hable, morirá, mientras tanto no lo mates porque sino. Tú serás la que lo siga al infierno mi querida Cerezo— dijo inclinándose un poco y tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus garras, lastimándola un poco –_Lo entiendo Jack_— en sus palabras un leve tono de miedo se detectaba.

Todos preparaban sus cosas, entre ellas comida y agua principalmente, no se podía llevar nada que no fuera útil, las cosas pesadas tenían que ser dejadas atrás, como los calderos de las brujas y algunos libros gruesos, aunque alguna que otra las ocultaban entre varias cosas.

Entre ellos alguien se movía inquieto, un gran Rana trataba de pasar entre los demás para alejarse de ellos hasta que se tomo con alguien –¿Vas a algún lado?— pregunto Minos –Minos… pues si… se me olvido algo y lo voy a buscas— dijo la Rana –Yo creía que tus cosas estaban por allí, en la dirección contraria ala que vas ahora— dijo entrecerrando sus ojos –¿En serio? Que tonto entonces. Gracias Minos ahora si me permites— dijo retrocediendo pero se detuvo al sentir un cuerpo, volteándose se encontró con la dura mirada de Fenrir.

Trato de alejarse en otra dirección pero Radamanto y Éaco le cerraban cualquier salida de escape. Viendo que estaba acorralado intento lo único que le quedaba, saltar, pero no logro llegar a ningún lado por la fuerte patada de la Mujer Lobo que salto al mismo tiempo que el, la patada lo mando a volar y caer de espalda. Se levanto pero sobre su estomago haciendo presión se encontraba la pata de Fenrir –Habla— ordeno con frialdad.

Tartamudeo algunas palabras que eran imposibles de entender, la poca paciencia de Fenrir llego a sus limites, quito su pata de la rana y lo agarro del cuello levantándolo –Habla ahora ¿Tu fuiste el que nos traiciono verdad?— pregunto enojada –Y que si fui yo— dijo, grave error. Fenrir lo lanzo contra el muro de frente, la nariz de la rana empezó a sangrar –Habla o tendrás mas que la nariz rota— dijo con gran enojo y un toque de gusto al poder lastimarlo.

Empezó a sudar –Esta bien. Si fui yo, me pagaron bien por la información— admitió, el rostro de Fenrir mostraba toda la ira que tenía acumulada y descargo todo en eso en sus puños y en el cuerpo del anfibio –Señorita cálmese, no vale la pena ensuciar sus manos de la sangre de esta criatura— dijo Éaco. Fenrir respiraba agitadamente, sujeto bien a la rana y la lanzo con toda sus fuerzas por el agujero.

Este cayo sobre su rostro, levantándose con dificultad escucho la amenaza de la Loba –¡Mas te vale no volver porque nadie me detendrá en arrancarte la maldita cabeza!— con el dolor y todo corrió por su vida.

Una suave brisa acariciaba las mejillas de Sakura, abrió sus ojos encontrándose bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, se levanto quedándose sentada, estaba en un gran campo, la grama parecía un mar verde, el sonido del canto de las aves se escucha por todas partes –¿Dónde estoy?— se pregunto _"Pues en tu mente" _respondió su propia voz. Levanto su cabeza, acostada en una de las ramas se encontraba ella. Al principio pensó que era su otro yo pero esta tenía sus ojos _"Tranquila, soy yo, tu lado del Halloween ¿Me recuerdas?"_ pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sakura parpadeo extrañada, pero luego asintió _"Me alegro porque no tengo mucho tiempo, este lugar hace que no pueda comunicarte mucho contigo"_ explico saltado al suelo con gran agilidad _"Escucha, Sakura en estos momentos la situación es mala y tu debes hacer todo lo posible en salir viva de aquí y ayudar a Jack"_ dijo su otra yo. Sakura sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero ¿Cómo? _"Se que estas confundida pero aquí esta la pista de lo que te ayudara, confía en ti y en los nuevos amigos que has hecho. Por el momento creo que no podrás escuchar lo que de seguro será un alivio para ti pero cuando despiertes, quiero que veas tu llave créeme te llevaras una sorpresa" _dijo retrocediendo lentamente –Espera ¿De qué hablas¿Y dime que fue ese poder que utilice?— exclamo Sakura levantado su brazo _"Todo a su tiempo Sakura" _dijo, en el tronco del árbol una puerta en forma de calabaza apareció, se abrió y la otra Sakura cayo en la oscuridad.

Sakura trato de entrar pero la puerta se cerro, en segundos todo el paisaje desaparecía, en unos segundos el piso donde estaba ella se desvaneció y cayo en la oscuridad. Abrió sus ojos, estaba cansada de ese tipo de sueño. Cuando su mente recordó las palabras de su lado bromista llevo su mano a su cuello, saco lentamente la llave y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. La pequeña llave en vez de su color rosa normal ahora era negra, la estrella dorada ahora de color plateado y mas la punta miraba hacía abajo, las pequeñas alas blancas de ángel ahora eran negras y de Demonio.

No entendía nada, mas que respuestas eran preguntas lo que llegaban a su mente –Bueno, en algún momento todo tendrá que revelarse ¿Cómo estarán todos en Halloween Town?— se pregunto preocupada.

Se coloco de nuevo la llave en su cuello y decidió descasar un poco más, antes de que algo más pasara.

Notas del Autor

Hola a todos los lectores, algo que debo aclarar, esa otra Sakura apareció en el capitulo 4, es su lado del Halloween, si recordaran ella hablo entre comillas y en cursiva, por eso lo puse, no vayan a confundirse con la _Sakura_ del otro Halloween Town. Bueno sin nada más que aclarar me despido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Rescate y Muerte

Faltaba poco para que todos se fueran de ese lugar, de ese refugio que los protegió por largo tiempo a muchos de ellos, a otros apenas unos pocos días, los heridos eran trasladados con cuidado.

Sakura despertó al sentir que alguien la empezó a cargar, Éaco sonrió al ver las verde esmeraldas aparecer –¿Cómo se siente señorita Sakura?— pregunto –Bien señor Éaco— contesto –Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay problema— dijo sonriéndole –Entonces llámame solo Sakura— dijo la Card Master –Lo siento señorita Sakura pero no puedo— dijo Éaco –Ok pero cuando quieras solo llámame Sakura. Por cierto puedes bajarme, puedo caminar sola— dijo Sakura –¿Segura señorita Sakura?— pregunto con calma Éaco –Segura— afirmo Sakura.

Con cuidado Éaco la bajo de sus brazos, sus pies tocaron el suelo, aunque perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse con la cama –Creo que debería llevarla señorita Sakura— dijo Éaco a punto de cargar de nuevo a Sakura –No te preocupes, es un simple mareo, ya se me paso— dijo Sakura ya sin apoyarse –Ok pero yo llevare su equipaje— dijo con firmeza –¿Equipaje?— pregunto confundida –Cada criatura debe llevar un equipaje de comida, agua y algo de ropa, como usted no esta aun en condiciones de llevar peso yo me encargare de llevar el suyo— explico Éaco.

Trato de decir algo pero uno de los dedos de Garuda la callaron cuando este toco sus labios –No podrá convencerme señorita Sakura, hasta que usted no este en perfecto estado. Seré su protector— dijo Éaco.

Sakura solo asintió, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios –Gracias Éaco— Garuda sonrió, ambos salieron de la enfermería internándose en los pasillos llenos de seres y criaturas preparadas para partir.

Unos ojos oscuros miraban en todos las direcciones posibles, buscando a alguien que talvez pudiera delatarla, al ver que ni una alma presenten salio de entre las sombras. Skarlen miraba el gran agujero por donde entraron en la mañana las fuerzas del Rey Calabaza, el sol se ocultaba y la noche se acercaba reclamando sus horas en el cielo.

Con cuidado se desplazo hasta la entrada. Aunque no había nadie a la vista, sus sentidos le advertían que allí se encontraba alguien, unos pocos pasos más y estaría afuera.

Era una locura pero ella debía ir a Halloween Town a buscarlo, necesitaba salvarlo, la suerte no lo salvaría como la última vez. Su pelaje se erizo al solo recordar ese día, verlo caer al suelo sangrando, ella sabía que corría siempre en peligro pero esperaba que jamás llegara el día en que los descubrieran.

Ya estaba en el exterior, mirando fijamente a un punto. Sabía que todo recto llegaría a Halloween Town pero habría esqueletos custodiando los caminos, solo le tocaba hacer un gran rodeo para llegar. –Debes abandonar esa idea Skarlen— La voz de Fenrir la asusto, se volteo para verla.

Estaba apoyada en el tronco de la casa del árbol, de brazos cruzados, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sabía que ella no necesitaba mucho los ojos para saber donde se encontraba ella exactamente, los sentidos de Fenrir superaban a los de un lobo normal.

Frunció el seño ¿Acaso no le importaba Kageryu? Ambos eran grandes amigos –Debo rescatarlo— dijo con dureza. Fenrir abrió sus ojos mirando fijamente a los de Skarlen –El no esta en Halloween Town— respondió con el mismo tono que uso Skarlen –¿Cómo puedes estar segura?— pregunto –Minos me lo dijo, después de hablar con Éaco, Kage fue llevado a la fortaleza del Rey Calabaza— el rostro de Skarlen mostraba sorpresa y miedo –Tu, yo y todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa allí y lo que lo rodea. Para mí ya es difícil vencer sola a tres Golems, imagínate a ti. A penas podrás acabar con uno, no llegaras ni a 20 metros de la entrada y si tienes suerte de esquivarlos, no lo tendrás con esos demonios volando en círculos sobre ti— dijo Fenrir con calma.

Los ojos de Skarlen mostraban tristeza y miedo, apretaba sus manos hasta el punto en que empezaron a temblar –No me importa… ¡No me importa¡Yo lo sacare de allí aunque tenga que morir!— exclamo –¿Y tu crees que a Kage le gustaría verte morir?— la pregunta de Fenrir. Skarlen agacho la cabeza y negó con lentitud.

Fenrir suavizo su mirada, dejo de apoyarse en el tronco del árbol y se acerco a Skarlen, levanto su brazo derecho y lo apoyo en el hombro de Skarlen, esta levanto su rostro, en sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas aparecían –Kage es alguien fuerte, además el sabe mucho de nosotros y a donde iremos, Jack lo necesita vivo para saber donde estaremos. Eso le da algo más de tiempo, el suficiente para que tú y yo lo rescatemos— Skarlen abrió sus ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras de Fenrir, esta sonrió –No creas que eres la única con el deseo de salvarlo. Pero por ahora es mejor llegar al escondite nuevo y pensar en algún plan para rescatarlo. Así que ¿Esperaras un poco antes de hacer un ataque suicidad?— pregunto.

Skarlen se quito las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios respondió –Si, esperare un poco más— el rostro de Fenrir mostraba una gran sonrisa –Bueno regresemos adentro, pronto nos iremos— Skarlen asintió y ambas mujeres lobos entraron de nuevo a las cámaras subterráneas.

En una habitación a oscuras, apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas negras, acostada en un sofá pequeño negro, _Sakura _miraba a su espía, lastimado, cubierto de su propia sangre ya seca, moretones por todo su cuerpo y marcas de garras de lobo.

Se levanto y se puso frente a la rana, este a ver tan cerca los ojos rojos de la Hechicera se encogió de miedo –Entonces te descubrieron y no pudiste saber a donde se dirigen ¿No es así?— pregunto con frialdad –Si Ama… Esa asquerosa loba de Fenrir me descubrió. Pero puedo seguir ayudándole— dijo tratando de salvar su vida. _Sakura_ miro con asco a la rana, dio media vuelta para sentarse de nuevo en su sofá. Miro por unos segundos al ser que estaba de rodillas frente a ella para sonreír con maldad –Aunque no cumpliste totalmente tu misión, ayudaste a que esa lagartija desgraciada estuviera en nuestro poder…— la rana sonrió confiada de que viviría –…Pero como lo tenemos a el, podemos sacarle toda la información que necesitamos. Ya no me eres útil— se levanto, abrió su mano derecha, una energía roja se alargo hasta convertirse en una afilada espada.

La rana retrocedió asustado, tropezó con uno de los candelabros tumbándolo al suelo –Por favor ama ¡Perdóneme la vida!— exclamo asustado. La sonrisa de _Sakura _creció. Las sombras proyectadas por las velas caídas al suelo mostraban como la rana retrocedía, _Sakura _levantando su espada –¡NNNOOOO!— fue el último grito de la criatura antes que su cabeza rodara en el piso y su sangre salpicara las paredes.

En otra parte de esa fortaleza sentando en su trono, Jack miraba a un encapuchado, parecía que había hablado sobre algo y por varios minutos –…Claro que cumpliré mi parte del trato, solo has que nos diga todo lo que sabe— la figura encapuchada asintió, dos esqueletos con armadura lo escoltaron fuera de la sala _–Veo que has conseguido ayuda ¿Acaso tus métodos de tortura no surten efecto en el Dragón?— _pregunto con burla _Sakura _–No pero pronto hablara y más cuando esta persona nos ayude, por cierto ¿Qué traes allí?— pregunto Jack mirando fijamente la bandeja tapada que cargaba la joven de ojos rojos _–Tu comida— _con una sonrisa de locura destapo el plato, mostrando la cabeza de la rana con la boca tapada con una pequeña calabaza.

En la profundidad de la tierra, caminando entre túneles olvidados por el tiempo, las criaturas contra el reinado del Rey Calabaza. Avanzaban a su nuevo escondite, guiados por Oogi Boogie, atrás de el, Shock, Barrel y Lock caminaban seguidos por su bañera, la cual llevaba a los niños más pequeños que no podían seguir el ritmo de los adultos.

Sakura miraba de vez en cuando a Éaco, este llevaba dos bultos llenos de agua y comida y ropa, este sabía que era observado por Sakura así que negaba con la cabeza para indicarle que no la dejaría llevar peso. Sakura suspiro cansada y enojada, ya no estaba débil, podía llevar su parte de la carga.

En unos segundos Fenrir se puso a su lado –¿Cómo sigues pequeña Sakura?— pregunto con una gran sonrisa –Bien, ya me siento mejor aunque Éaco no me deja cargar nada— dijo Sakura –Claro, no puedo dejar que usted se debilite, puede que se sienta mejor pero no esta recuperada por completo— dijo Éaco –Jajaja, así es Éaco— dijo con gran alegría Fenrir. Parecía que no le importaba lo de Kageryu y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle –Ah allí están Minos y Radamanto, nos vemos luego ¡Ciao!— se despidió y se alejo con rapidez dejando con la duda a Sakura.

–Ella esta muy preocupada por el joven Kageryu pero no lo demuestra para que los demás no caigan en el miedo. La señorita Fenrir y el joven Kageryu son los mas fuerte entre nosotros, con la perdida del joven, todos están asustados— Dijo Éaco mirando fijamente a Fenrir. Sakura miro con tristeza a Fenrir, ahora que lo notaba bien, en sus ojos mostraba un pequeño brillo de tristeza, que también fue notado por los dos Jueces.

Los Túneles parecían no tener un fin hasta que Oogi se detuvo –Descansaremos por ahora aquí, más tarde seguiremos así que tomen un poco de agua y comida y descansen— al decir esto todos dejaron caer sus bultos al suelo para abrirlos, los pequeños esperaban ansiosos un poco de comida y agua, los ancianos eran bajados con delicadeza por los jóvenes que los cargaban.

Sakura se detuvo aunque no se sentía muy cansada, escapo de la mirada de Garuda ya que este trato de que se sentara para poder descansar. Con la mirada busco a Fenrir, en unos segundos la encontró pero se alejaba del grupo, la siguió con cuidado, se adentro en una gran grieta en la pared

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar la mano de Fenrir salio de la oscuridad y la atrajo a dentro de la grieta, los ojos de Fenrir brillaban en la oscuridad dándole un toque aterrador, coloco uno de sus dedos en su boca para decirle que guardara silencio, Sakura asintió y las dos se adentraron más, era una pequeña caverna. Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron al final a una pequeña cámara redonda, en el suelo una fogata estaba encendida, lo que brindaba algo de luz, sentada frente al fuego estaba Skarlen –¿Qué hace ella aquí?— pregunto enojada la Mujer Lobo –Me siguió pero creo que fue lo mejor, nos podrá ayudar a salvar a Kage— dijo Fenrir.

Sakura miraba a Fenrir y a Skarlen, ahora entendía, las dos planeaban como salvar a Kageryu pero a Skarlen no le gustaba mucho la idea de que ella participara –No confió en ella— dijo después de unos minutos –Mira Skarlen, ella no es esa desgraciada, Sakura es alguien totalmente diferente a la que conocemos— dijo Fenrir cansada del comportamiento de su amiga –Eso lo puedo afirmar yo— Las tres se voltearon al escuchar esa voz.

Por la grieta entraron Éaco, Minos y Radamanto. Wyvern se acerco a Fenrir –¿Creyó que no nos daríamos cuenta de que usted planeaba algo señorita Fenrir?— pregunto, Fenrir dejo escapar una sonora carcajada –Pensé que lo logre pero veo que no mi querido Radamanto— Minos se cruzo de brazo y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro –Pues dudo que logren llegar a la entrada sin toparse con esas bestias voladoras. Por eso nosotros nos encargaremos— las tres jóvenes miraron al Grifo –Seremos una distracción para que puedan salvar al Joven Kageryu, pero deben tener cuidado, esa Fortaleza esta llena de trampas— advirtió Garuda.

Cada una sonrió, con la ayuda de los Tres Jueces, las posibilidades de salvar al Dragón eran más grandes, ahora solo quedaba planear los últimos detalles.

Cada respiro de aire le producía un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, tenía demasiadas heridas en su cuerpo, había perdido mucha sangre, aunque después de cada tortura el mismo Jack le daba esa poción para curar sus heridas y mantenerlo vivo.

El sonido de la puerta al quitar los seguros sonó, aun adolorido no dejaría que disfrutaran del estado en que estaba –¿Ya es hora de otra sesión de masajes? Porque no mejor mandan a alguien a limpiar este lugar, es un basurero— levanto su cabeza para mirar a los guardias pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. En el suelo boca abajo estaba otro Dragón, aunque era de otro color, era blanca aunque tenía las mismas marcas que Kageryu solo que de un color zafiro. Levanto su rostro, una larga melena negra caía como una cascada, sus ojos color violeta mostraban miedo pero al ver a Kageryu brillaron –Kage— exclamo contenta pero noto el estado en que se encontraba tapando su boca –Hikari— dijo apenas el joven Dragón –En otra situaciones te hubiera dicho que te fueras pero dudo que en esta sirva de algo aquí— dijo con burla.

La mujer Dragón se levanto con prisa y se acero a un lastimado Kageryu, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, en su cintura tenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño bolso de cuero negro que resaltaba mucho por el color de su piel, saco un pequeño frasco –Kage, tómatelo en unos segundos estarás bien— dijo poniendo el pequeño frasco en los labios de Kage, levanto un poco su cabeza y dejo que el liquido entrara en su boca, las heridas se cerraron en segundos, sin dejar alguna cicatriz aunque aun seguía débil –Gracias— dijo Kage.

Hikari se sentó al lado de Kage, este quiso alejarse de ella pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverse, ella se abrazo a el y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven Dragón –Te e buscado todo este tiempo. Me alegro haberte encontrado— dijo con felicidad –Tu sabes bien que yo no deseo nada contigo, ese matrimonio fue algo hecho por nuestros padres— dijo con un gran enojo al recordar ese día.

El rostro de Hikari mostró tristeza aunque una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro –Yo mantengo la esperanza de que algún día, veas que seremos felices juntos, en nuestro mundo y hogar— con cada palabra su cola buscaba la de Kageryu, pero este la movió evitando el contacto –Jamás seré feliz a tu lado ni tu al mió— dijo con frialdad, Hikari bajo su rostro. Por unos momentos Kage percibió un extraño olor pero un gran bostezo salio de su boca, el sueño se apoderaba de su mente, poco a poco dejo que Morfeo lo acunara en sus brazos, Hikari se acerco más a el. Ambos se durmieron.

Por una pequeña abertura en la puerta Jack miraba todo con una sonrisa maligna, se alejo –Pronto Kage, sabré todo lo que necesito saber de esos traidores y quien sabe, talvez haga tu muerte menos dolorosa y lenta… jajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— ante estas palabras finales el Rey Calabaza desaparecía entre las sombras de los pasillos.

La noche reinaba con su gran Luna plateada, tres sombras volaban a baja altura, Minos, Garuda y Radamanto llevaban en sus lomos a Skarlen, Sakura y a Fenrir. Todo estaba listo, solo esperaban que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, aunque cierta loba miraba con mala cara a la joven de ojos verdes.

Los Jueces distraerían a las criaturas, esperaban que los Golems también cayeran con la distracción, sino, las tres jóvenes tendían que pelear contra ellos, incluso Fenrir esperaba que eso no pasara. –¡Pronto podremos ver la Fortaleza del Rey Calabaza!— exclamo Radamanto que estaba al frente de todos –¡Así que prepárense para lo que sea!— exclamo Fenrir.

Después de unos minutos la Fortaleza apareció, parecía alzarse ante ellos demostrando su poder sobre todas las tierras, miles de criaturas voladoras giraban en círculos sobre las torres, algunas reposaban sus alas en los bordes de estas, como si fueran gárgolas, los Golems caminaban a su paso lento alrededor de la estructura. Sakura se sintió nerviosa y asustada, pero dejo eso a un lado cuando el pensamiento de su amigo estaba en peligro.

Los Tres Jueces descendieron, sus pasajeras bajaron de sus lomos, cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, los tres emprendieron el vuelo, Fenrir los miro alejarse, pronto llegarían contra esas criaturas –Buena suerte mis queridos Jueces— dijo –Fenrir, es hora— dijo Skarlen tocando el hombro derecho de la Mujer Lobo –Tienes razón ¿Están listas?— pregunto sin voltearse a ver a sus amigas –Por rescatar a Kage, estoy mas que preparada— dijo Skarlen apretando su puño –Estoy lista— dijo Sakura, las sombras de los árboles se acercaron a la Card Master, alzándose y tomando distintas formas de diversas criaturas del Halloween, una era la de un espantapájaros de gran sonrisa.

Fenrir volteo un poco su rostro para mirarlas, una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios, de nuevo miro hacia adelante –Entonces… ¡vamos por Kageryu!— al decir esto salio corriendo seguida por Sakura y Skarlen y el pequeño ejercito de sombras.

Extrañas criaturas volaban sobre la fortaleza del Rey calabaza, por sus cuerpos extraños, mezcla entre hueso y carne se notaban que eran creaciones de la ciencia, algunas volaban en círculos y otros devoraban cuerpos humanos ya en su etapa de pudre fracción. Una levanto su cabeza cuando noto algo, un aguijón atravesó su ojo y cabeza, de paso arrancándola de su cuerpo, las demás criaturas voltearon a ver que fue lo que mato a uno de sus hermanos, estáticos en el aire moviendo sus alas, Garuda, Grifo y Wyvern miraban a sus enemigos, la cola de Radamanto se movió liberándose de la cabeza que había arrancado.

Las criaturas alzaron vuelo siguiendo a sus demás hermanos que aun volaban, todos contra los Tres Jueces, Garuda se lanzo contra ellos, de sus palmas pequeñas llamas aparecieron, las lanzo contra las criaturas prendiéndolas en fuego a unas pocas. Minos se lanzo contra un pequeño grupo, aumento su velocidad preparando sus garras traseras, la primera criatura cayo al suelo cuando la mitad de su cuerpo fue desprendido por la fuerza de Minos, con su pico corto en trozos a las demás. Radamanto volaban perseguido por una de las criaturas, otra pareció frente a el, estaban a punto de estrellarse hasta que ocurrió algo, la cola del Wyvern atrapo por el cuello a la que tenía atrás. Dando un giro hacía adelante uso el cuerpo de la criatura para golpear a la que venía justo enfrente de Radamanto, las dos cayeron al suelo, el impacto hizo que sus miembros se esparcieran en varias direcciones.

Los Golems al ver esto levantaron grandes piedras, lanzándolas contra los Jueces, aunque más bien los ayudaban a ellos ya que ellos fácilmente las esquivaban y le daban a las criaturas, algunas rocas caían sobre los Golems destrozándolos.

Uno de los Golems se volteo, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, las tres jóvenes atravesaban el terreno, esquivando los cuerpos caídos y rocas, el Golem levanto una roca cerca de el de lo que alguna vez fue otro Golem, preparándola para lanzársela a cualquiera de las tres. Pero no contó con la patada que recibió de una sombra.

Una de las sombras creadas por Sakura, la de un hombre lobo destrozaba con sus puños a la roca viviente, otros Golems se voltearon para ser derribados por las demás sombras, dejando el camino libre a las muchachas, aunque una de las sombras aun estaba con ellas. Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada cuando dos Golems se interpusieron, aunque no duraron mucho, la ultima sombra, la del espantapájaros de un salto y girando derribo a los dos Golems.

Fenrir le pareció divertida ya que su forma de pelear más bien parecía un extraño baile. Poco faltaba para la entrada que estaba cerrada, Fenrir y Skarlen se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, ambas agarraron más velocidad y de un salto hacia delante al mismo tiempo, le dieron una fuerte patada cada una, destrozando la gruesa puerta de madera, Sakura al entrar un muro oscuro se elevo cerrando la entrada.

Cayo de rodillas, estaba cansada, no por el esfuerzo físico, sino por la cantidad de poder que uso para todas esas sombras –¿Estas bien Sakura?— pregunto Fenrir arrodillándose a su lado –Si…solo necesito… descansar un minuto— dijo entrecortado –No tenemos tiempo, debemos seguir— dijo Skarlen –No hasta que Sakura se sienta mejor— dijo Fenrir con voz fría, Skarlen se cruzo de brazos enojada murmurando algo como "niñita debilucha" o "No se porque acepte que ella viniera"

Los pasillos apenas eran iluminados por pocas antorchas, los muros desnudos, sin cuadros o ventanas, las columnas decoradas con caras de terror y esqueletos amenazantes. Fenrir iba adelante del grupo, seguida por Skarlen y por ultimo Sakura.

La Card Master, tenía su mano en su pecho, apretando su llave, por alguna razón le daba seguridad aunque no tuviera con ella sus Cards –Tengan cuidado, no sabemos con que nos encontraremos en este lugar— dijo Fenrir –¡AAHH!— Sakura cayó al suelo –¿Qué paso?— pregunto volteándose Fenrir –Parece que se tropezó con algo— dijo Skarlen. En realidad ella camino lentamente hasta estar lo suficiente cerca de Sakura y metiendo su pie para que ella tropezara.

Sakura levanto su cabeza pero algo llamo su atención, algo brillaba en el suelo, lo agarro con los dedos y se levanto totalmente –Oigan, miren esto— dijo, las dos Lobas se acercaron, Sakura elevo un poco lo que sostenía en su mano –Parece un hilo— dijo Skarlen, era verdad, era un hilo negro delgado aunque con la poca luz de las antorchas brillaba –¡AAHH¡me corto!— exclamo Sakura. El hilo se había moviendo, escapando de la mano de Sakura pero abriéndole un poco la piel, como si fuera un afilado cuchillo.

Algo empezó a sonar, ninguna de las tres identificaba el sonido, solo que fuera lo que fuera, era en gran cantidad por el ruido que se producía. No tardaron en saber que era, un brillo les indico que era lo que las rodeaba, cientos y cientos de Hilos negros, tensados entre las paredes o caídos en el suelo.

Fenrir y Skarlen jamás habían visto algo así, para Sakura el recuerdo de una de las bromas de la reencarnación de Clow le llego a su mente, más que nunca desearía tener sus Cards. –Bienvenidas a la Fortaleza del Rey Calabaza— la voz de una mujer resonó en todas partes y más en la mente de Sakura "No es posible pero esa es la voz de…" pero sus pensamientos se volvieron realidad. Los Hilos se movieron y los suaves pasos de alguien acercándose empezaron a sonar más fuerte, frente a ellas una mujer que parecía una muñeca de trapo por los hilos en su cuerpo.

Sakura la reconoció, su amiga Sally pero esta no era la que ella conocía, esta no usaba su vestido hecho de trozos de tela, esta Sally usaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo, sus piernas estaban ocultas por la larga tela que ella arrastraba al caminar. –Déjenme presentarme, soy Sally y las felicito por llegar tan lejos, son las primeras en muchos años de aburrimiento, por eso espero que la pelea dure lo suficiente para divertirme— Fenrir y Skarlen prepararon sus garras y Sakura preparo sus sombras –Veo que están listas, entonces yo también me preparare— después de esas palabras arranco su ropa, lo que vieron las tres las dejo sin aliento.

En la cintura de la muñeca de trapo varias extremidades crecían, parecidas a las patas de araña, de sus pies salían los hilos al igual que en sus brazos, de su espada dos brazos más se movían. Movió una de sus patas clavándola en el suelo y sacándola fácilmente, demostrando la fuerza y la facilidad en atravesar incluso roca sólida.

Las dos lobas y Hechicera estaban asombradas, no podrían correr para atrás para ganar más terreno, los hilos bloqueaban el camino, Fenrir y Skarlen no dudaron ni un segundo más, ambas se lanzaron en contra de Sally, esta las esperaba con una sonrisa, moviendo sus patas como espadas trato de atravesarlas, pero ellas eran veloces, Skarlen se adelanto para dar el primero golpe, un trozo de pared salio desprendido del muro por lo hilos hacía ella golpeándola.

Fenrir se lanzo contra Sally, aprovechando la mínima distracción para tratar de detenerla, un golpe certero al costado de su cuerpo y ganaría el tiempo suficiente para liquidarla, pero no contó con los otros brazos y con otra cosa, en sus espalda había otra cara, igual a la de Sally, la mano agarro el brazo extendido de Fenrir y la lanzo contra el muro.

Sakura se defendía como podía de los hilos que la atacaban sin descanso, creando en el aire pequeños escudos con sombras lograba mantenerlos a raya, pero en un ataque simultaneo apenas logro esconderse en una coraza de sombra, los hilos envolvieron con rapidez a la sombra que protegía a Sakura, poco a poco por la gran presión ejercida por los hilos, la sombra empezó a agrietarse, en segundos se rompió y los hilos atraparon a Sakura. Todos su cuerpo estaba cubierta por los filosos hilos, Sally sonreía con maldad –Pensé que sería mas difícil acabarlas pero resulto ser fácil, no se como le costo a _Sakura_ pelear contra alguien como tu. Pero no importa ya que yo me llevare la gloria. Adiós pequeña niña— los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y en segundos los hilos se tensaron cortando en trozos su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Skarlen se abrieron del asombro, talvez no le caía para nada bien Sakura pero no podía negar que el poder que tenía era grande ¿Qué paso con ese poder? Fenrir estaba en estado de Shock, una gran ira y rabia se acumulaba en su cuerpo pero se calmo, su olfato no detectaba el olor a sangre y tampoco la veía, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aun esto no acaba. Los trozos de carne y hueso cayeron al suelo, pero ni una gota de sangre, Sally se extraño pero en su rostro la sorpresa se apodero de el, una energía oscura salía de los cortes juntando los fragmentos, en pocos segundo el cuerpo de Sakura estaba intacto, solo que esta tenía algo, su gigantesca y afilada sonrisa, en pocos segundos su cuerpo se deformaba creando una criatura espantosa.

Sally retrocedió aunque lanzo varios de sus hilos contra la criatura, pero este los agarra con su mano con tranquilidad, jalándolos para atraer a la muñeca de trapo, las patas de Sally se clavaron en el suelo aunque aun seguía avanzando, la criatura sonrió levantando su otra mano, mostrando las afiladas garras cortando de una los hilos.

Sally cayó de espalda y antes de poder levantarse estaba atrapada por la garra de la criatura, sus ojos brillaron con maldad apretando mas el cuerpo entre sus dedos, clavando sus garras en el rostro que tenía en la espalda la muñeca. El rostro traro de gritar aunque ninguna alarido escapo, en segundo estaba destrozado, Sally trataba de liberarse, sus patas se movían sin control.

La criatura sonrió y de un solo movimiento estrello el cuerpo contra el muro atravesando la sólida roca, las lobas veían esto asombradas, lo único visible de la muñeca de trapo eran sus patas que seguían moviéndose sin control, apretó su puño, aunque no se vio se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo al ser aplastado, las patas dejaron de moverse y cayeron al suelo inertes.

Los hilos cayeron al suelo, Skarlen agarro unos, eran simples hilos ahora. Fenrir seguía mirando a la criatura que poco a poco desaparecía –Parece que uso todo su poder, se sacrifico para que siguiéramos— dijo Skarlen –Lo dudo mucho— dijo Fenrir, del suelo un gran agujero oscuro se abrió, poco a poco el cuerpo de Sakura aparecía hasta salir por completo, el agujero se cerro. Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo empezó a caer hacia delante. Fenrir corrió y la atrapo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo –Sakura. Vamos reacciona Sakura— Fenrir le daba leves cachetadas, los parpados de Sakura se abrieron mostrando sus ojos verdes –Estoy bien…solo muy cansada— dijo entre los brazos de Fenrir.

Skarlen miraba asombrada –Pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso¿Y el portal?— pregunto Skarlen –Portal— pregunto Sakura –Lo que hiciste ahora lo conocemos como Portal de Sombras. Es una de las técnicas de Kage— explico Fenrir –Cuando te enseño a usarlo— pregunto enojada Skarlen –El nunca me enseño eso, yo lo hice sin querer— respondió Sakura –Lo hizo inconcientemente, para protegerse pero ¿Y esa criatura?— esa pregunta también rondaba por la mente de Skarlen.

Sakura se levanto, estaba algo mareada pero ya se le estaba pasando –Eso. Pues era una ilusión— ante esta respuesta los rostros de las lobas solo demostraban sorpresa aunque el de Skarlen también enojo –¡No mientas¡Es imposible que una ilusión hubiera hecho esto!— exclamo alzando la voz –Cálmate Skarlen, recuerda que Sakura no es de aquí, talvez en su mundo algunas cosas imposibles de hacer aquí sean posible allí— dijo Fenrir defendiendo a la joven de ojos verdes.

Después de unos minutos siguieron avanzando, sin encontrarse a ningún guardia o monstruo –Esto me da mala espina, creo que están esperando el momento para atacarnos— dijo Sakura –Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Fenrir mirando todo rincón. Skarlen olfateaba el aire hasta que se detuvo –¡Por allí! El olor de Kage se siente en esa dirección— dijo señalando a un pasillo, la loba salio corriendo seguida por las dos jóvenes, el pasillo era corto pero se encontraron con unas escaleras de caracol que empezaron a descender.

Fenrir frunció el seño, era verdad, el olor de Kage se podía sentir pero había otro olor, un olor a hierbas.

Sentía su cuerpo liguero, los colores eran borrosos y se mezclaban entre si. Una gran sombra apareció frente a el –¿Donde se esconden los Traidores?— pregunto la sombra, la mente de Kageryu era un caos de ideas aunque contesto rápido –Solo Oogi sabe donde esta el escondite— respondió –¿Sabes como llegar a ese lugar?— pregunto de nuevo la sombra –Por unos túneles escondidos debajo de la casa del árbol— respondió, la sombra se quedo allí mirándolo, luego todo desapareció. Kageryu abrió sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada después de que se durmió. A su lado estaba sentada Hikari –Despertaste, me alegro mucho— dijo con una sonrisa, Kage solo le dio una mirada fría, se levanto del suelo, se sentía con mas fuerza, talvez ya la necesaria para poder escapar de ese lugar, pero ni pudo intentarlo, del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon varios golpes, luego el silencio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, allí estaba con la pierna levantada Skarlen, de una patada había abierto la entrada –¡Kage!— exclamo feliz corriendo para abrazarlo, el Dragón estaba asombrado, aun así al sentir el abrazo y más el cuerpo de la loba pegado al suyo en su rostro un gran rubor rojo cubrió sus mejillas. Vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta a Fenrir que sonreía y a su lado Sakura.

Skarlen abrazaba con fuerza a Kageryu pero noto la mirada de la Dragona sobre ella, al ver que Kage estuvo todo este tiempo con otra, su mirada se oscureció, al igual que el mundo a Kageryu por unos segundos. El Dragón se sostenía la cabeza, entre sus cuernos se encontraba un gran chichón –¿Por qué me golpeaste?— pregunto enojado –Yo preocupada por ti y te encuentro con otra— dijo enojada la loba –Si eres celosa, pero así te vez mas hermosa— dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento algo atravesó el corazón de Hikari al escuchar y ver a Kageryu –No te salvaras de esta, cuando salgamos de aquí tienes mucho que explicar— dijo Skarlen –Si ya terminaron hay que lárganos de aquí— dijo Fenrir, Sakura miraba a ambos lados del pasillo –No hay nadie, hay que aprovechar el momento y escapar— dijo, Kage se dirigió a Hikari, esta aun estaba sentada en el suelo de rodillas, el joven Dragón le extendió su mano –Vamos Hikari, hay que irnos de aquí— la Dragona jamás tomo la mano, se levanto sola, sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas –Perdóname Kage— abrió su mano, dejando caer un frasco que se rompió al contacto con el suelo, una gran humo morado se extendió en la mazmorra, todos tosían menos Hikari, uno por uno caían al suelo inconscientes, antes de perder el conocimiento Kageryu vio a Hikari, poco a poco su imagen se volvía oscura y el sueño que tuvo volvió a su mente.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y el dolor de cabeza también había regresado, su cuerpo estaba pesado, era sostenido por dos grandes esqueletos, miro el lugar en donde estaba, a los lados estaban en las mismas condiciones que el sus amigas aun inconcientes. El lugar donde estaban era desconocido para el, jamás había estado en ese lugar antes en la Fortaleza.

–Seguro te preguntaras donde estas ahora mi querido Kage. Estas lo mas profundo de mi Fortaleza, en donde habita el Espíritu del Halloween— Frente a el estaba Jack, detrás estaban _Sakura_ con su sonrisa sádica y a su lado Hikari, la Dragona usaba una capa con capucha negra, aunque en estos momento no la usaba –¿El Espíritu del Halloween?— pregunto Kage –Si, cuando aun existía el lago, en lo mas profundo de este estaba este templo, mira allí— señalo Jack. Kage volteo su rostro a donde señalaba el Rey Calabaza, en todo el centro de la habitación se encontraba un gigantesco hueco –Allí estaba el fuego que representaba el Espíritu del Halloween, poco a poco estaba extinguiéndose hasta que empecé con los sacrificios. Todas las muertes a los traidores se llevan acabo aquí— explico.

El cerebro de Kage reacciono a estas palabras, serian lanzados al agujero para alimentar el poder que Jack usaba para controlar todo. –Prometiste que no lastimarías a Kage— dijo Hikari –Es cierto, prometí no lastimarlo, pero jamás prometí no matarlo— dijo con una sonrisa. La dragona al ver que fue engañada trato de lanzarse en contra del Esqueleto pero un golpe al estomago por parte de _Sakura_ la detuvo, dos esqueletos la agarraron evitando cualquier cosa que intentara hacer.

Jack se volteo de nuevo para mirar a Kage, este mostraba sus dientes, sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a un rojo intenso y su cuerpo empezaba a crecer, pero en su cuello una fuerte descarga eléctrica detuvo lo que intentaba hacer –Hikari me previno de eso, cuando te enojas hasta un punto, te transformas en un gran Dragón, por eso te puse ese collar, evita que te transformes— Kageryu estaba asombrado y su mirada se lleno de odio, odio que estaba dirigido a Hikari, esta solo agacho su cabeza –Y ahora ¿A quien lazare primero?— se pregunto mirando a los cuatro, Sakura empezaba a reaccionar, Jack se acerco a ella, puso su garra en el mentón de la joven, levantando su rostro.

Sakura abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y el miedo se apodero de ellos, Jack sonrió satisfecho al ver los ojos de Sakura –Hermosa y con gran poder, seria una lastima tener que perder todo eso— ante esas palabras _Sakura _mostró un gran odio, Jack apretó un poco el rostro de Sakura, esta apretaba sus labios, una pequeña línea de sangre surcaba su mejilla, en donde estaba la garra de Jack, este la soltó y se sacudió la mano, la pequeña gota de sangre, gracias a la fuerza de la sacudida de la garra de Jack cayo dentro del gran agujero.

Una gran fuego Verde se elevo en segundo tocando el techo del templo, todos los presente se asombraron en especial Jack, la llama seguía ardiendo, los ojos de Jack brillaron de maldad, cayendo sobre Sakura, esta le devolvió la mirada llena de terror –Arrójenla al agujero, será nuestro primer sacrifico al Espíritu del Halloween—los esqueletos obedecieron arrastrando a Sakura. Fenrir y Skarlen que habían recuperado la conciencia hace unos minutos trataron de liberarse para ayudar a Sakura, al igual que Kageryu sin logro.

Sakura se retorcía, estaban a pocos pasos del borde, los esqueletos se detuvieron, la joven miraba al fuego con miedo, los esqueletos se prepararon para lanzarla. Sakura lloraba en esos momentos y fue lanzada al fuego

Todos miraron con horror como cayo dentro, siendo devorada por el fuego, las llamas de color verde se elevaron hasta casi destruir el techo, Jack elevo sus manos, reía con fuerza y maldad, su capa se ondeaba por la fuerza que producía el fuego.

Sakura Kinomoto había muerto entre las llamas y ahora su poder era del Espíritu del Halloween.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La Caída del Rey

El Nacimiento de la Princesa

El Retorno del Rey de las Pesadillas

La oscuridad era absoluta, no sabía si esta era la muerte o solo tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el fin. Una suave sensación de calor recorría todo su cuerpo ¿Realmente esta muerta? o ¿Acaso esto es lo que uno sentía al morir en las llamas?

Sin otra opción abrió sus ojos. Que tenía que perder al intentarlo si ya estaba muerta. Lo que vio la dejo extrañada, todo era oscuro pero había cuerpos flotando, miles y miles de cuerpos flotando ¿Todos ellos fueron lanzados dentro del agujero como sacrificios?

Levanto sus manos, su carne aun intacta cubría sus huesos, toco su rostro y estaba igual, incluso la pequeña herida que le había hecho Jack había desaparecido. Miro todo a su alrededor, flotaba al igual que todos esos cuerpos, por alguna razón sabía que estaban vivos pero ¿Por qué ella era la única que estaba despierta? –Finalmente puedo conocerte Sakura— resonó una voz, parecía salir de todas partes, frente a ella una resplandor verde aparecía hasta volverse una gran llama de color verde. La misma que apareció y a la cual la arrojaron.

La llama seguía creciendo hasta tener el tamaño de Sakura –Perdona si te asuste el principio, pero era la única forma en que el Rey Calabaza te lanzara aquí— se disculpo –Tu eres ¿El Espíritu del Halloween?— pregunto Sakura –Lo que queda. Por años los humanos disfrutaban un Halloween diferente, hasta que llego Jack Skeleton, desde entonces el Halloween solo significo destrucción y muerte. Con lo años me e debilitado y con la llegada de esa hechicera maligna, ya casi no tengo poder. Jack pensó que dándome a las criaturas que lo desobedecían, mi poder aumentaría, dándoselo a el como recompensa. Usando mi poder los e mantenido dormidos, esperando que alguien me ayude para que vuelvan a su hogar y esa persona eres tu— dijo, Sakura pestaño confundida –¿Y por qué yo?— pregunto, El Espíritu del Halloween si hubiera tenido un rostro, estaría sonriendo –Porque mi otro yo me dijo que eres la indicada— respondió –¿Tu otro yo?— de nuevo pregunto Sakura –Del mundo donde vienes hay otro Espíritu del Halloween, en el mismo lugar en donde nos encontramos ahora, el me dijo que tu serías la indicada para que este reinado de muerte acabara, por eso te mando ese sueño, para que vinieras— ante tal revelación Sakura se sintió mal pensó que podría encontrar algo que la ayudara a salvar a su amigo Jack, al Jack que ella conocía –Y serás recompensada, no creas que no se que es lo pasa en tu mundo— La mirada de Sakura cambio y en sus labios broto una pequeña sonrisa –De todos modos te ayudaría, ayudaría a toda a esta gente y a mis amigos— ante estas palabras el fuego creció –Me alegro de escuchar eso, me hubiera encantado conocerte más pero mi muerte a llegado. Sakura Kinomoto, te lo ruego, salva a mis hijos y has que el Halloween sea lo que alguna vez fue, una noche de diversión— antes las ultimas palabras del Espíritu, su brillo empezó a crecer, cegando a Sakura.

La gran llama de color verde aun se mantenía allí, Jack Skeleton disfrutaba todo, Kageryu, Fenrir y Skarlen miraban con tristeza, aunque la ira y el odio la reemplazo.

El fuego lentamente bajaba hasta quedar una pequeña llama, el Rey Calabaza miraba todo asombrado y feliz, hoy era el día en que recibiría el poder. El fuego se desplazo hasta tocar el suelo del templo, tomando forma humana se acerco hasta Jack –Jack Skeleton, Rey Calabaza, por años has gobernado todo Halloween, me has dado sacrificios. Por eso este día recibirás lo que te mereces— Kage trataba de soltarse, debía impedir que eso pasara. Fenrir escuchaba atenta a las palabras del Espíritu del Halloween, por una razón le sonaba muy conocida esa voz, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, su cerebro ya reconocía la voz.

Jack sonrió con maldad, después de años finalmente tendría todo el poder que quería –Jack Skeleton… Tu reinado termina ahora— al decir esto las llamas desaparecían mostrando a Sakura. Jack abrió sus ojos y boca asombrados, el joven Dragón y las Lobas sonrieron al verla, _Sakura_ estaba en el mismo estado que el Rey Calabaza.

Las llamas desaparecieron por completo, Sakura alzo su mano derecha, mostrando una llave negra –Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!— ante estas palabras la pequeña llave se elevo y empezó a crecer, las pequeñas alas de Demonio se abrieron, el color negro resplandecía y la estrella de plata brillaba con fuerza, las partes doradas también se volvieron de color plata, las gemas antes rojas ahora eran de un color naranja, la que estaba debajo de la estrella tenía la cara de una calabaza de Halloween, con su gran y tenebrosa sonrisa.

_Sakura _estaba asombrada, cosa que noto la joven de ojos verdes. Había la posibilidad de que en esta realidad su otra yo jamás haya conocido sobre las Clow Cards, si era así tenía una pequeña ventaja aunque sin sus Cards, el Báculo era totalmente inútil, solo le quedaba confiar en su lado del Halloween y en el Espíritu.

Jack miro el Báculo ¿Acaso ese era el poder del Halloween? Debía serlo y por derecho el debía tenerlo –Pequeña Sakura, que te parece si juntos reinamos todo Halloween y el mundo mortal. Serás mi Reina del Halloween— antes estas palabras la joven de ojos rojos se enfureció. Ese titulo era suyo, de nadie más –Tentador Jack pero yo no estoy tan loca para aceptar eso— exclamo preparando su Báculo, aun si saber que haría exactamente con el.

Fenrir aprovecho la oportunidad, sabiendo que los guaridas estaban distraídos viendo el Báculo giro hacía adelante. Los guardias esqueletos al sentir que eran jalados hacía adelante no pudieron evitar el movimiento, las patas de Fenrir les dio directamente a las cabezas de los esqueletos mandándolas a volar. Al estar sus patas en tierra firme, lanzo los cuerpos esqueléticos lejos de ella. Los que retenía a Kageryu vieron lo que hizo la loba, al igual que su amiga Kage aprovecho la oportunidad y con su cola dividió al esqueleto desde la cintura, el otro no corrió con mejor suerte al ser tomado del tobillo por la larga cola del Dragón y al ser estrellado contra el suelo haciendo que todos sus huesos se esparcieran.

Skarlen estrello entre si a los dos esqueletos para darles una patada, _Sakura _puso sus ojos rojos sobre la loba de pelaje moreno, una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Que mejor forma de sacar toda su frustración que lastimando y matando a otro seres. Olvidando por completo a Hikari, la Dragona al ver su oportunidad, con su cola alcanzo el pequeño bolso que llevaba sacando otro frasco que lanzo contra la cara del esqueleto, el frasco se rompió dejando caer su contenido sobre la cabeza del esqueleto que en segundos se derritió, ya con su brazo libre le dio un fuerte golpe al otro esqueleto en su brazo partiéndolo y liberándose por completo.

Jack al ver que todos sus prisioneros se liberaban chasqueo sus dedos, varios esqueletos salieron de todas partes, las Lobas y Dragones peleaban con gran fuerza sin notar que la hechicera de ojos rojos se acercaba peligrosamente a Skarlen. Jack puso sus cuencas vacías sobre el cuerpo de Sakura –Ultima oportunidad ¿Qué decides?— pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos –Mi respuesta es la misma Jack— dijo Sakura. En un rápido movimiento Sakura usa su Báculo en un movimiento horizontal, directo al pecho de Jack, El Rey Calabaza salta hacía atrás pero aun así una de las alas de Murciélago logro golpearlo, cuando esta lejos de Sakura toca su armadura, en donde lo golpeo había una pequeña grieta.

Jack miro con odio a Sakura, en su muñeca derecha algo aparecía, parecía algo viscoso y de color negro, levanto su brazo y lo bajo de inmediato, la extraña sustancia se alargo como un látigo, Sakura esquivo a tiempo el ataque, cuando golpeo el suelo dejando una gran grieta, el "látigo" volvió a su forma normal –Si no quieres morir, entrégame ese Báculo— dijo Jack, Sakura se extraño ante eso.

_Sakura _levanto su mano pero no pudo hacer ningún hechizo al ser derribada por una patada de Kage, la joven de ojos rojos miro al Dragón pero no noto la cola blanca que la agarraba por el cuello hasta que fue demasiado tarde y fue lanzada lejos.

Al levantarse noto que ambos Dragones la miraban fijamente y al poco tiempo la Loba también, su rostro mostraba furia, en sus manos dos largas espadas aparecían –_Ahora si que me hicieron enojar ¡No escaparan de esta malditas criaturas!—_ grito con ira lanzándose contra los Dragones y Loba.

Fenrir lanzaba patadas y puños a todas partes, esquivando las armas de los esqueletos con gran facilidad, con sus cadenas los atrapaba por los cuellos para luego girar sobre su propio eje para golpear a los que se le acercaban y lanzar al esqueleto contra los muros o al suelo.

Sakura esquivaba todos los golpes que Jack le mandaba a través de su arma, como no tenía forma podía tomar la de cualquier arma, desde guadañas hasta bolas con picos, incluso si lograba tocarla la sujetaba hasta estrellarla contra algo, como le paso a un esqueleto que tenía atrás cuando se agacho para esquivar el golpe. ¿Por qué Jack quería su Báculo¿Acaso el creía que este era el poder que tanto había esperado? "Sin las Cards, no me sirve de mucho, desearía que fueras otra cosa para que me ayudaras" pensó Sakura y como si el Báculo escuchara, la Estrella empezó a girar asombrado a Sakura y a Jack.

El Báculo empezó a brillar y a crecer, Sakura por un momento pensó que tomaría su forma final como aquella vez que cambio las dos ultimas Clow Cards pero tuvo que usar la Ayuda de sus Guardianes. Pero esa idea fue alejada cuando vio lo que le pasaba exactamente a su Báculo, era verdad, crecía pero una de las alas de Murciélago se iba al otro extremo de Báculo, cuando estuvo allí las dos alas crecieron y se curvearon un poco. En cada punta estaba la estrella plateada y en el centro la esfera naranja con la cara de Halloween, su Báculo ahora era un gran Guadaña doble.

Jack no salía de su asombro, lo que era un pequeño Báculo hasta incluso algo femenino ahora era una gran arma y peligrosa, sonrió con locura ¿En qué otras cosas podría tomar forma? Realmente ese era el Poder del Halloween que debía ser suyo. Sakura estaba igual de asombrada pero noto a tiempo que Jack lanzaba otro ataque. No lograría esquivarlo a tiempo, giro su guadaña, la hoja afilada del arma toco la viscosa masa cortándola.

Jack retrocedió, desde que lo tenía jamás había pasado algo así, enojada y entusiasmado deseo tener entre sus huesudas manos ese Báculo.

Kageryu esquivaba las espadas de _Sakura _con facilidad, la ira cegaba por completo a la joven de ojos rojos, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran torpes pero poderosos, uno de los esqueletos quedo destrozado cuando fue alcanzado por una de las espadas. Skarlen se acerco de lado pero se agacho cuando una de las espadas paso cerca de ella, Hikari con su cola aprovecho la oportunidad agarrando de la muñeca izquierda a la maligna Hechicera, _Sakura _al sentir su mano jalada levanto su mano libre para cortarle la cola a la Dragona, pero Skarlen la sujeto deteniéndola.

Kage vio su oportunidad, se acerco corriendo levantando su puño, el golpe fue certero, justo en toda la cara de la joven. _Sakura _sintió el fuerte golpe en su rostro, haciendo que su cara se volteara a un lado, su mejilla estaba roja y sangrando, antes de hacer algo otro golpe fue directo a su estomago sacándole el aire y algo de sangre.

Kage dio un giro hacía atrás dándole una patada a _Sakura_ mandándola hacía atrás, antes de que cayera al suelo Skarlen le dio una patada en un costado haciéndola girar su cuerpo, su cuerpo rodó hasta llegar a los pies de Hikari, su cola agarro su tobillo derecho lanzándola contra un muro.

_Sakura _impacto de espalda contra el muro, sus ojos estaban dilatados y la sangre escapaba de su boca, callo al suelo, no se levantaba. Los dos Dragones y Loba la miraron para luego correr para ayudar a Fenrir aunque, parecía no tener problemas con sus rivales.

Sakura y Jack seguía peleando, en los brazos de Sakura y en sus piernas se notaban algunas heridas, en cambio en Jack, su armadura estaba en mal estado, incluso ya se podían ver alguno de sus huesos por los pequeño huecos en ella.

Ambos se miraban, esperando el primer y el último movimiento de su rival. Los pensamientos de Sakura solo se concentraban en terminar eso. Los de Jack es conseguir ese Báculo. Un cráneo rodó hasta lo pies de Jack –Ríndete Jack, todo acabo— dijo Kage poniéndose al lado de Sakura, Fenrir en el otro lado y detrás Skarlen y Hikari. Jack miro a su alrededor, sus esqueletos destruidos y su mejor arma tirada en el suelo como si no tuviera vida.

Volvió su mirada a sus enemigos, su sonrisa creció –Si… hace años que no me divertía tanto. Hace años que no peleaba en serio— con cada palabra el cuerpo de Jack ardía en llamas. Todos se asombraron, no sabían que estaba pasando –Así que, hagan que esto dure. Aun la noche es joven. Que la diversión no acabe aun— grito alzando sus brazos, el cuerpo entero de Jack ardía en fuego. A los pocos minutos una cabeza de Calabaza aparecía, de sus ojos y boca el fuego salía, sus ropas negras y piernas de paja quemada, sus manos parecían ramas de árboles solo que muy filosas, en su cabeza varias manchas de sangre seca cubrían la superficie color naranja. –Ahora entiendo porque lo llaman El Rey Calabaza— dijo Fenrir asombrada –Es la primera vez que lo veo con esa apariencia— dijo Kageryu poniéndose delante de Skarlen.

Los centellantes ojos miraban a todos pero en especial lo que Sakura cargaba en sus manos, la Guadaña volvió a brillar y tomo su forma normal.

El fuego de sus ojos y boca ardió con fuerza –Que empiece la diversión— miles de pisadas se escucharon por todas partes, al igual que el sonido del metal chocando entre si. De la oscuridad miles y miles de esqueletos armados aparecían, al igual que Golems y Gárgolas.

En pocos segundos estaban rodeados, estaban espalda contra espalda, cada uno mirando a un lado, pensado en como salir de allí vivos –Bueno, yo me encargo de algunos miles, Sakura de los que están a su derecha, Skarlen y Kage pueden contra los que están frente de ellos y mas y tu Dragona de los últimos— dijo Fenrir con una sonrisa. Ella no podía negar que sentía algo de miedo, pero la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo y su instinto de Lobo le decía que no se iría al Infierno sin haberse llevado consigo muchas vidas.

Un fuerte ruido se escucho sobre ellos, al instante un gran agujero se abrió, los grandes pedazos de techo cayeron sobre varios esqueletos, el polvo y humo se levanto aunque se escucha sonidos de pelea, varios esqueletos salieron volando y al instante tres sombras estaba delante de Fenrir. –¿Acaso pensaba dejarnos sin diversión Señorita Fenrir?— el que hizo la pregunta era un sonriente Minos.

Los Tres Jueces estaban listos para pelear, en sus cuerpos algunas marcas de rasguños y golpes se notaban aunque eran pocas y no muy graves –Tres más, tres juguetes para mi diversión, que sean más. Así será mas divertido— dijo Jack con locura, Sakura sonrió –¿Quieres más Jack? Pues yo te lo daré…¡Ahora!— grito. Todos miraban a Sakura hasta que el aullido de un Lobo resonó por todo el lugar, en segundos cientos y cientos de criaturas salían del agujero. Todos los que fueron lanzados volvía para vengarse.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al ejercito del Rey Calabaza, pronto gran parte cayo al suelo, el resto peleaba. Vampiros y Lobos destrozaban a los esqueletos, las Brujas ayudaban a curar a sus compañeros cuando salían heridos, los Demonios peleaban contra los Golems.

Jack miraba todo esto, en sus ojos no se podía notar nada, solo el danzante fuego fijo en alguien, Sakura miraba directo a los ojos del Rey Calabaza. Ambos esperando el primer movimiento. Un Golems fue destrozado, las rocas cayeron al suelo provocando un gran ruido, Jack y Sakura corriendo, La estrella empezó a girar de nuevo, ahora el Báculo tomo la forma de un gran escudo. La estrella estaba sobre una cabeza de Calabaza, los bordes del escudo tenían la forma de alas de Murciélago.

Por la boca de Jack salió una gran llamarada de fuego, Sakura puso el escudo frente a ella deteniendo el fuego, cuando retiro el escudo tuvo que esquivar una patada de Jack, este se movía con gran agilidad y flexibilidad. Sakura esquivaba como podía los ataques, tratando de atacar con el escudo, pero Jack lograba esquivarlos fácilmente.

Fenrir aun peleando miraba como estaba Sakura, al igual que Kageryu. Ambos notaban que a la joven le era difícil pelear contra Jack, ambos eliminaron a sus oponentes y corrieron para ayudarla. Sakura aguantaba otra de las llamaradas de Jack, el Rey Cabalaza disfrutaba como la joven arrodillada en el suelo tratando de detener su ataque que no noto la patada directa a su cabeza. Fenrir había saltado, dándole una fuerte patada a Jack, seguido por varios de Kage que lo mandaron lejos, se acercaron a Sakura –¿Estas bien Sakura?— pregunto Fenrir –Si, por suerte no tengo nada— dijo Sakura levantándose, el escudo brillo tomando su forma normal.

Kage miro a donde cayo Jack pero no lo encontraba –¿En dónde se metió la cabeza de calabaza?— pregunto. Todo el lugar tembló, los tres miraron y vieron que del agujero salía una gran llama roja, de pronto se alzo una gigantesca cabeza de calabaza de fuego, seguido de un cuerpo de fuego. El Rey Calabaza se alzaba, los presentes quedaron asombrados, casi en todos ellos el miedo se reflejaban en sus ojos.

No quedaba en pie ninguno de los soldados de Jack, ni sus golems –¡Corran todos!— grito Kage al ver que el gigantesco Rey Calabaza ardía con mas fuerza, todos corrieron pero Kage se puso frente al imponente gigante de fuego. Por la boca de Jack salio la más grande llamarada de fuego vista.

Kage alzo sus brazos, una gran muralla hecha de sombras se alzo deteniendo el fuego –Sabes. Tú y Kage harían una gran pareja de pelea, ambos usan los mismos poderes— Skarlen que se acerco a Fenrir y a Sakura al escuchar esas palabras de la mujer Lobo, apretó sus manos y una vena palpitaba en su cabeza.

La llamarada se detuvo pero Jack alzo su brazo derecho dejándolo caer sobre el muro, este se destruyo pero Kage salto hacía atrás esquivando el golpe. Jack se preparaba para otro ataque hasta que algo pequeño se estrello contra su mano, congelándola. Hikari sostenía varios frasquitos azules entre sus dedos, los lanzaba contra el Rey Calabaza congelando diferentes partes de su cuerpo, Fenrir, Skarlen y Sakura se acercaron a Kage. –Estoy bien, no se preocupen— dijo Kage cuando Skarlen fue la que más se acerco.

Todos voltearon al escuchar como el hielo se desquebrajaba, casi todo el cuerpo de Jack estaba congelado pero este estallo y las llamas se alzaron como nunca, Hikari retrocedió asustada –Pequeños insignificantes— dijo Jack con voz gruesa, ninguno esperaba que la gigantesca criatura de fuego pudiera hablar aun –Yo soy el Rey de todo este mundo. Soy el Amo de las Pesadillas ¡YO SOY EL REY CALABAZA!— grito lanzado otra gran llamarada de fuego, Kage levanto un escudo de sombras sobre todos.

Las llamas continuaron golpeando contra el suelo hasta que se detuvieron, el suelo estaba carbonizado pero seguía en pie el pequeño domo de sombras pero este desapareció, todos estaban en el suelo desmayados, aunque el escudo los protegió contra el fuego, el gran calor los debilito hasta dejarlos inconsciente. Sakura fue la única que se levanto. Respiraba con cansancio, en su mano derecha estaba su Báculo –Aun… no me rindo— dijo.

Jack sonrió –Pero esta vez, no hay oportunidades, es tu fin pequeña Cerezo— Sakura levanto su Báculo, apuntando la estrella al rostro de Jack, el fuego se acumulaba en la boca del Rey Calabaza, Sakura levanto su otra mano para sostener con más fuerza el Báculo.

Jack lanzo de nuevo su fuego directo contra Sakura, en segundo la llamarada la alcanzo pero algo paso. El fuego parecía chocar contra algo, el Báculo detenía el fuego, el cabello de Sakura se agitaba con violencia, Jack seguía lanzado el fuego, incluso se inclino para adelante para ejercer más presión, Sakura apretaba sus dientes tratando de detener el fuego y el inmenso calor, poco a poco los Dragones y Lobas despertaban solo para ver como Sakura detenía el fuego, las mal trechas ropas de Sakura empezaron a arder, pero de un fuego de color negro, el fuego empezaba desde sus pies, subiendo poco a poco. Largas botas cubrían las piernas de Sakura, un short hasta la mitad de los muslos aparecía, una delgada y fina armadura aparecía en el pecho de Sakura, decorada con murciélagos y con calabazas, de su espalda unas grandes alas negras de murciélago nacían, unos guantes desde sus codos hasta sus manos aparecieron, solo que estos cubrían las palmas pero no sus dedos.

En su rostro, marcas negras aparecían alrededor de sus ojos con forma de triángulos, desde sus labios hasta sus mejillas una gran línea negra en zigzag aparecía, en el rostro de Sakura se formo la cara de una calabaza de Halloween.

Una gran llama negra nació en la punta del Báculo, haciendo retroceder a la del Rey Calabaza, este trato de detenerla pero no pudo, la gran llamarada negra choco contra el envolviéndolo en un tornado de fuego negro. Cuando este desapareció, el fuego que cubría su cuerpo casi había desaparecido –Jack Skeleton, por todas tus maldades serás condenado— con estas palabras la estrella del Báculo empezó a girar –Por eso te convertirás…¡En una Sakura Card!— grito, las alas de Murciélago del Báculo crecieron, las pocas llamas que cubrían el cuerpo de Jack empezaron a moverse hasta el Báculo como si este las absorbiera, poco a poco el cuerpo también empezó a ser tragado, Jack trataba de resistir pero fue inútil, con un ultimo grito el gigantesco Rey Calabaza desapareció.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados, Sakura bajo su Báculo, frente a ella una carta negra giraba sobre si misma, Sakura la agarro mirándola bien. No era como sus demás Cards, el borde en vez de rosa era negro, el de adentro era de color gris oscuro y el de la imagen era rojo, la Estrella de arriba al igual que el Sol, la Luna y la pequeña estrella de abajo eran de color plateado. La imagen era del Rey Calabaza con llamas en sus manos y su gran y tenebrosa sonrisa. Nightmare era el nombre de la Card.

Suspiro cansada pero no dejo de sonreír, se volteo para mirar a sus amigos, mostrándola –Todo termino ya— dijo. Kage sonrió, Fenrir aulló y salto de alegría con una gran sonrisa, Skarlen abrazo con fuerza a Kage claro que en una posición algo incomoda para el Dragón ya que este se sonrojo a no más poder, era obvio que la Loba lo planeo por la sonrisa en su rostro. Hikari tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aunque aun se sentía mal por lo que hizo _–No…aun esto noha terminada—_ todos voltearon, _Sakura_ estaba levantándose, en su mano una gran esfera roja brillaba con fuerza, en su rostro bañado en sangre estaba una gigantesca y retorcida sonrisa.

Respiraba lentamente y con gran esfuerzo _–Puede ser…que ganaron… pero tu no pequeña Sakura… porque te quedaras aquí para siempre—_ dijo dejando caer la esfera. Este toco el suelo atravesándolo, en unos segundos una gran grieta se abría y el lugar empezaba a temblar, grandes rocas caían del suelo, una de gran tamaño se desprendió del techo, cayendo directamente hacía Sakura y los demás. Estos saltaron en diferentes direcciones esquivando la gran roca, aunque otras más caían. Fenrir se levanto del suelo para mirar como una estaba a punto de aplastarla, hasta que algo la tomo de los brazos y salio volando, también a Hikari y a Sakura les paso lo mismo, Kage se acerco a Skarlen y en segundos sus ojos se pusieron rojos, creciendo de tamaño, un gran Dragón Chino negro de marcas doradas volaba siguiendo a las tres sombras que llevaban a sus amigas.

_Sakura _cayó al suelo de nuevo, sus ojos se apagaron aunque aun mantenían ese brillo de locura al igual que en su rostro quedo la gigantesca sonrisa, varias rocas sepultaron el cuerpo.

Las tres sombras que eran los Jueces salieron del castillo seguidos por el gran Dragón, todo el castillo se derrumbaba –¿Donde estaban ustedes? Me preocupe cuando no los vi— dijo Fenrir –Lo lamentamos Señorita, pero ayudamos a salir a nuestros compañeros cuando el joven Kage grito que corrieran— explico Radamanto. Una explosión hizo que todos miraran a los restos del castillo, una gran grieta se abría en el suelo, dentro de ella brillaba un fuego rojizo, avanzando con rapidez –¿Qué hay en esa dirección?— pregunto Sakura –Halloween Town— respondió con una voz gruesa Kage sin mover sus labios.

Sakura al saber eso le vino las últimas palabras de su contraparte, un rostro de miedo y desesperación se formo –¡Rápido Éaco¡Hay que llegar antes que Halloween Town sea destruida!— exclamo aterrada Sakura –¿Pero qué sucede?— pregunto Minos que se acerco –Allí esta la única manera de que vuelva a casa— dijo Sakura. Éaco al escuchar eso voló lo más rápido posible, seguido de cerca por Kage y los otros dos Jueces.

El sol rojo salía por el horizonte, los habitantes de Halloween Town se preparaban para una buena cacería de humanos hasta que escucharon una explosión, a lo lejos se veía como se acercaba con una rapidez espantosa la grieta. El brillo rojo crecía más, mostrando el fuego que producía ese brillo.

Los habitantes de Halloween Town al ver que se acercaba trataron de correr pero grandes explosiones del suelo los detenían o los calcinaban. Los vampiros trataron de huir volando como las brujas, pero grandes columnas de fuego los alcanzaba. La grieta llego hasta el centro de la ciudad, destruyendo muros y suelo. Apenas llego una gran explosión sacudió todo.

Éaco volaba lo más rápido que podía, aun así no pudo alcanzar la grieta, Los Jueces y Dragón llegaron al ver como Halloween Town ardía en llamas, como las grandes edificaciones, tenebrosas y de colores sombríos se hundían en el suelo.

Sakura miraba todo pero sus ojos se concentraron en un punto, la casa de Jack aun estaba intacta, Éaco descendió un poco pero Sakura salto, corrió directamente a la casa, abrió las rejas de golpe, subiendo las escaleras saltado varios peldaños. Seguía sin puerta, pero eso no le importo, más bien le alegraba.

Mirando a todas partes lo encontró. Aun seguía colgado a la pared, sonrió aliviada y corrió directamente a el. Su Sombra la miro, en su rostro apareció la gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Estaba a pocos pasos de llegar, pero no espero lo que vino.

Una fuerte sacudida agito todo el lugar, varias vigas cayeron al suelo, enterrándose frente a Sakura evitando que siguiera adelante, pero lo peor no fue eso. La casa tembló y el piso que pisaba se abría, la gran grieta se agrandaba, la pared se partió.

Todo paso en cámara lenta antes los ojos de Sakura, la pared partiéndose, el espejo cayendo lentamente, los ojos de su sombra abriéndose por el miedo –Ama— susurro cayendo al vacío. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, salto detrás del espejo.

Los Jueces volaban en círculos sobre los restos de la casa, Kageryu se mantenía en un sitio fijo aunque su cuerpo se movía, todos miraron como Sakura caía siguiendo el espejo, Fenrir estuvo tentada de saltar detrás de ella pero no lo hizo. La Card Master abrió sus alas negras, volando esquivando las grandes rocas que se desprendían –Adiós amiga, espero verte de nuevo— se despidió Fenrir.

Sakura giraba esquivando las rocas, en zigzag, incluso las cerraba para ganar más velocidad, grito de miedo al ver el espejo golpear una roca que sobre salía, pero solo la madera se daño. Cerró sus alas, pegando sus brazos al cuerpo y juntando sus piernas, estaba en caída libre. El espejo giraba, esperaba entrar de una y llegar a su mundo.

Las paredes rocosas temblaron, ahora empezaban a cerrarse, estaba pocos metros, una gran roca se desprendió, estaba a punto de golpearla. "Solo un poco más. Solo un poco" pensaba aterrada, estiro sus brazos esperando tocarlo, la roca la rozaba, el espejo pego en un muro, la superficie se desquebrajaba, sus dedos tocaron el frió vidrio.

Su cuerpo atravesó en segundos el espejo, desapareciendo de ese mundo para siempre, la roca choco contra el espejo destruyéndolo en mil pedazos, los pedazos cayeron en la oscuridad, enterrados para siempre.

Sakura cayó en el duro piso de madera, seguida por una lluvia de fragmentos de espejo, se levanto mirando para atrás, el espejo esta totalmente destruido, sintió un fuerte abrazo y las lamidas de alguien –¡Ama¡Me preocupe tanto por usted!— dijo su sombra. Zero ladraba feliz de ver a su amiga. Sakura sonrió hasta que escucho una explosión y luego unas campanas. Miro a sus sombra –Los Insectos de Oogi volvieron, desde que se fue por estos dos días han atacado a Halloween Town, hasta ahora no han pasado los muros pero no se sabe cuanto tiempo resistirán— explico. Sakura se levanto, los pequeños trozos que quedaban en su cuerpo cayeron –Entonces le pondremos fin a esto— dijo decidida abriendo sus alas. Su sombra sonrió sumergiendo se en el suelo, regresando a su lugar como la sombra de su Ama.

En una colina Oogi Boogie miraba como sus insectos trataban de derrumbar las paredes de Halloween Town, algunos las escalaban, otros volaban sobre ellas para caer derribadas por los habitantes en defender su hogar –Jamás vencerás Oogi, aunque yo desaparezca, el Halloween nunca será tuyo— dijo con gran enojo la voz de Jack. Boogie levanto su brazo derecho, en su mano estaba la cabeza de Jack –Pero que dices, si ya gane Saco de Huesos o mejor dicho, calavera huesuda ¡JAJAJAJA!— se mofo Oogi, Jack mordió la mano de Oogi haciéndolo gritar y lanzándolo, Barrel que estaba detrás de Oogi al igual que Shock y Lock atrapo la cabeza –Llévenselo a la guarida, ya mas tarde me encargare de el— dijo con una gran ira. Los tres temblaron y salieron corriendo a su bañera la cual empezó a andar cuando los tres se subieron.

Oogi volteo a ver Halloween Town, justo en ese momento un gran Dragón Negro se alzo, abriendo sus alas emprendió el vuelo. De su boca una gran llamarada negra quemo a la gran mayoría de los insectos, Boogie abrió su boca asombrado, el gran Dragón desapareció pero en su lugar quedo una más pequeña, la de alguien con alas de murciélago. Volando en dirección contraria a la que estaba el Rey de los Insectos. Por un momento Oogi reconoció la silueta de ese ser, delgado y pequeño –Esa niña humana— dijo frunciendo el seño.

Sakura volaba a todo lo que podía con sus nuevas alas, eran mas fuertes que las que tenía con Fly, pronto pudo ver el gran lago, se detuvo sobre este esperando que algo sucediera. Como si alguien la escuchara un gran remolino empezó a formarse. En segundos una gran construcción salía a la superficie, Sakura no dudo en entrar. En los muros habían varias antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, los muros estaban decorados con imágenes de los seres del Halloween, solo que más espeluznantes y mas antiguos "Las primeras festividades del Halloween" pensó. En segundo encontró que el camino terminaba frente a ella pero no abajo. El camino descendía, había una escalera de caracol pegada al muro, dejando el centro libre, cerro sus alas cayendo por el centro de las escaleras.

Descendía con rapidez, las escaleras pasaban frente a sus ojos con rapidez mareándola, a pocos metros del suelo abrió sus alas frenando su caída libre. Sus pies tocaron el suelo con suavidad. La única luz existente era la que estaba sobre ella, todo lo demás era oscuridad y oscuridad. Las pisadas de alguien la alertaron, su Sombra salio del piso, preparándose para lo que apareciera.

Algo salio de la oscuridad, entrando al círculo de luz, una figura humana de fuego, pero esta era algo particular, era un fuego negro con dos flamas de color verde que hacían de ojos. Lo más asombroso era que, tenía la apariencia de Sakura.

Sakura abrió sus ojos _"Bienvenida Sakura, te esperaba" _Esa era su voz ¡Esa era su lado del Halloween! Estaba asombrada, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, su sombra estaba también asombrada –¿Eres parte del Espíritu del Halloween?— pregunto Sakura, su otra personalidad rió ligeramente _"En parte si y en parte no. Yo soy tu como tu eres yo, somos la misma persona pero el Espíritu del Halloween me mantiene aquí, desde aquí yo te doy las ideas de travesuras y bromas y con eso mantengo vivo al Espíritu del Halloween. Como todos nosotros"_ explico alzando sus brazos, miles y miles de llamas se prendieron, todas eran de un color diferente. Sakura estaba asombrada de ver todo eso pero su vista se concentro en la flama más grande de todas, la que era de un color verde. El Espíritu del Halloween.

El gran fuego Verde danzaba con fuerza, Sakura sentía que muchos seres la observaban, las flamas que estaba frente a ella se apartaron, dejándola el camino libre hasta el Espíritu

Sakura camino sin vacilar directamente a la llama verde, levanto su rostro para mirarla bien, unos ojos aparecieron y una sonrisa también, la de una cabeza de calabaza –Bienvenida a mi Hogar Sakura Kinomoto— saludo el Espíritu –De seguro sabes porque estoy aquí— dijo Sakura de una, olvidando la cortesía –Lo se, Jack Skeleton y toda Halloween Town te necesitan. Por eso te esperaba— dijo el Espíritu mirando a Sakura –Entonces ¿Qué esperas?— pregunto Sakura _"De que si estas lista para tomar esta decisión"_ hablo su otra yo –¿Decisión¿Cuál decisión?— pregunto Sakura extrañada –Ser parte del Halloween. Eternamente— dijo el Espíritu.

Los ojos de Sakura mostraban confusión y dudas –Aun que no lo creas, Oogi Boogie es diferente, ha cambiado. Aunque tú y Jack se unan en fuerza para vencerlo, no lo lograran y menos podrás controlar esa Card si piensas usarla— dijo el Espíritu. Sakura saco la Card, ella pensaba que podría usarla como las demás Cards pero Nightmare no fue creada de la nada. Era el encierro de un monstruo –Por eso, debes tomar la decisión. De ser parte del Halloween o intentar de luchar contra Oogi ahora, es tu elección Sakura— la joven de ojos verdes seguía mirando la Card. Tenía miedo pero ella sabía la respuesta que iba a dar, solo debía salir de una duda –Si acepto ¿Me tendré que quedar para siempre?— pregunto –En el día que abandones el mundo humano, en el día en que la muerte venga por ti, vendrás aquí— dijo el Espíritu del Halloween.

Sakura sonrió, dio un paso adelante adentrándose entre las llamas verdes, su lado del Halloween también sonrió, entrando detrás de Sakura, ya no había razón de quedarse allí, ahora sería una con ella, como debió haber sido.

Jack miraba con odio al trío de Oogi Boogie, los tres pequeños engendros discutían quien se encargaría de "vigilarlo" Sabía que ese trío de pequeños demonios solo querían torturarlo o meterle dinamita dentro del cráneo. Un grito de triunfo resonó por toda la casa del árbol, parecía que Barrel había ganado.

Shock y Lock miraban con odio a su compañero de bromas, los dos sabían que el hizo trampa, pero ellos también lo habían hecho a través de los años. Molestos se largaron a sus cuartos.

Barrel sonreía a no más poder y le dio una mordida a su paleta la cual, ya no quedaba nada. Al ver esto busco en todas partes otra más, con eso a Jack se le ocurrió algo –¿Qué estas buscando Barrel?— pregunto con tranquilidad Jack –Mis dulces, no los encuentro— dijo Barrel lanzando varias cosas como hachas, lanzas, escobas y explosivos en busca de sus dulces –Yo tengo dulces— dijo Jack.

Barrel se lanzo contra Jack agitando su cabeza gritando donde estaban los dulces hasta que se detuvo. Jack se recupero y sin perder la calma siguió con su idea –Te lo diría pero es que no recuerdo donde los guarde. Sin tan solo tuviera mi cabeza puesta en mi cuerpo lo podría recordar— dijo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Barrel se lanzo de una por el agujero que conducía por la tubería que llevaba a la guarida de Oogi, allí metido en una jaula y amarrado estaba el cuerpo de Jack, Barrel abrió la jaula y coloco la cabeza de Jack en su lugar –Y ahora dime donde están los dulces— reclamo Barrel –Si. Ahora recuerdo. Recuerdo que no tengo ninguno— dijo entrecerrando los ojos, de un movimiento se libero de sus ataduras, Barrel cayo sentado al suelo, la sombra de Jack lo cubría y en los ojos del pequeño se reflejo el miedo.

Oogi Boogie miraba todo, ya sentía la victoria entre sus manos, agitaba sus dados rojos. Hoy sería el día en que Halloween Town desaparecía y Boogie Town nacería, el controlaría todo. El seria el Rey Del Halloween.

Sus ideas de grandeza se esfumaron como el polvo en el viento cuando una bola de fuego negro se estrello frente a el. Se levanto para mirar que del cielo cientos y cientos de esas bolas de fuego caían sobre sus bichos, estos trataron de escapar pero del suelo cientos y cientos de sombras salían. Aplastándolos o devorándolos, Oogi estaba enojado y vio que alguien descendía.

Sakura toco el suelo, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Oogi, sus ojos verdes miraron al gran saco ambulante, saco su llave, recitando sus palabras, caminando directamente contra Boogie, su Báculo tomo su verdadera forma. Ambos se miraron, esperando algo que sucediera. Oogi fue el primero en hablar –Bien, bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña protegida de Jack ¿Sakura no?— pregunto con burla –Así es Oogi y mas vale que recuerdes el nombre de la persona que te mandara al olvido— dijo Sakura con enojo –Que risa me das. No lo vez niña, Jack no esta aquí para ayudarte, solo me retrasas lo inevitable. Halloween Town será mía y el huesudo desaparecerá— dijo Oogi Boogie –Sobre mi cadáver— dijo Sakura. Las marcas en su rostro brillaron, la estrella empezó a girar y el Báculo se transformo en una espada.

Oogi estaba asombrado, la espada era de un tamaño normal, de una hoja de color negro con plateado, la empuñadora estaba hecha con forma de alas y allí estaba la estrella junto con el cristal. Sakura se preparo, Oogi entrecerró sus ojos y con un chasquido de sus dedos, dos grandes gusanos salieron de la tierra, pero no eran gusanos normales, estos poseían afilados dientes.

Sakura miro a los dos gusanos, sosteniendo la espada con las dos manos, esperando lo que viniera, uno de los gusanos ataco primero, lanzándose en contra de la Card Master, Sakura salto y la cabeza del gusano quedo clavada en el suelo, usando el cuerpo de este como puente, Sakura corrió directamente contra el otro gusano. El segundo gusano al ver que la joven se acercaba abrió sus fauces y se lanzo en contra de ella para tragársela. Sakura salto directamente a las fauces del monstruo, y de un rápido movimiento horizontal.

La fauces del gusano se abrieron más de lo normal, Sakura había divido la cabeza del monstruo en dos y este caía. Por el rabillo de su ojo noto algo que se movía, transformando su espada en un escudo deteniendo el golpe que iba directo contra ella. El otro gusano había sacado ya su cabeza del suelo y aprovecho la distracción de la joven para atacar, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

Sakura lanzo su escudo como si fuera un boomerang en contra al gusano pero este lo esquivo, el gusano abrió sus fauces y lanzo unas llamas moradas, Sakura levanto un escudo de sombras deteniendo las llamas, el gusano seguía lanzado su fuego sin notar algo y en un segundo su cabeza voló por los aires.

No había notado que el escudo estaba regresando e iba directo así el, decapitándolo en un segundo. El cuerpo del gusano cayó al suelo quemándose con sus propias llamas, Sakura desapareció su escudo de sombra y tomando el suyo para luego tomar su forma normal.

Oogi Boogie estaba impresionado y asustado, Sakura se volteo para mirarlo, su seño estaba fruncido y en sus ojos claramente decían que el era el siguiente, retrocedió algunos pasos antes de silbar, Sakura puso su brazo frente a su rostro para evitar que el polvo se le metiera en los ojos. Una gran polilla descendía, Oogi se subió en ella, la polilla al sentir el peso de su amo agito sus alas elevándose –¡Hasta pronto niña!— grito Oogi.

Sakura miro con enojo a Oogi y estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero volteo a ver a Halloween Town, aunque elimino a la mayoría de los bichos aun quedaban algunos. Decidió buscar a Oogi más tarde, ahora sus amigos la necesitaban.

La Polilla aterrizo cerca de la casa del árbol, Oogi Boogie esta enojado –Puede ser que esa niña me haya detenido pero aun tengo un As bajo la manga— dijo con deleite. Usando el elevador bajo hasta la rejilla de su guarida, la abrió y bajo.

Busco con la mirada la jaula donde mantenía el cuerpo de Jack encerrado pero abrió su boca por la sorpresa al ver a los tres niños allí, atados y amordazados. Jack había escapado, el sonido de algo al caer lo alerto. Miro en todas partes pero no lograba ver nada.

Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, tratando de escapar, un sonido a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse pero no había nada, empezó a caminar de espalda hasta que choco contra algo, lentamente giro su cabeza, las cuencas vacía miraba a las de Oogi. Jack Skeleton esta detrás de el y no tenía una cara amigable –Ja…Ja…Jack ¿Cómo estas?— pregunto nervioso Oogi Boogie retrocediendo –Bien Oogi, deseando devolverte tu hospitalidad— dijo Jack camino directamente a Boogie.

Oogi Boogie siguió retrocediendo hasta que se detuvo –Pues muchas gracias Jack pero déjame darte otra muestra de ella— dijo presionando con el pie un botón, el piso empezó a girar. Estaban parados justo en la ruleta gigante, del suelo grandes tablas con la imagen de la K de Pica salían, sacando sus espadas –Veamos si tienes la misma suerte que la ultima vez huesudo— se mofo Oogi –No dependo de la suerte como tu Oogi, sino de mi talento— dijo Jack.

En un segundo una gran llamarada cubrió a Jack, sus ropas negras y blancas desaparecieron, ahora usaba una camisa desgarrada de color violeta rojo, sus piernas eran de paja, sus brazos de ramas y su cabeza ahora era una Calabaza de Halloween.

Abriendo sus brazos una gran explosión de fuego destruyo a las cartas que estaban a los lados de Jack, Oogi estaba asombrado pero no derrotado, jalo una cadena cerca de el y el suelo deteniéndose –¡Fuego!— grito Oogi. Detrás de Jack se abrió una compuerta revelando tres maquinas tragamonedas con forma de vaqueros, estos bajaron sus brazos apuntando sus pistolas al Rey Calabaza.

Jack no se movió sino que lanzo una gran llamarada en contra de las maquinas, el calor derritió gran parte del acero, dejando que el fuego entrara adentro y haciéndolas explotar –¿Es todo lo que tienes Oogi?— pregunto Jack –No, no es todo. Ahora viene lo mejor— dijo con enojo Oogi Boogie oprimiendo otro botón. Del techo grandes sierras cayeron en contra de Jack.

Este empezó a girar de un lado a otro, moviéndose con gracia para esquivarla, sin notar que Oogi abría su boca. Cuando la ultima sierra dejo de girar Jack sintió que era jalado por algo, Oogi Boogie absorbía el aire levantado entre insectos y cosas del lugar, Jack se sujeto del suelo hasta que vio algo. Uno de los explosivos caseros de Lock, se levanto del suelo, en su mano derecha apareció una bola de fuego que acerco a la mecha del explosivo; cuando esta prendió, la soltó.

Oogi Boogie al ver lo que se acercaba dejo de tragar aire pero no pudo evitar que el explosivo se acercara y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente a el, la mecha se consumió rápido y exploto. Oogi salio volando fuera del agujero, increíblemente no estaba lastimado pero si totalmente chamuscado. La ruleta se elevo hasta estar en su lugar correcto –Todo acaba aquí Oogi— dijo Jack acercándose.

Oogi aun el suelo empezó a retroceder hasta que su mano toco algo –Tienes razón saco de huesos, acaba aquí, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad— dijo oprimiendo un botón y una compuerta debajo de Oogi se abrió –¡Adiós Jack!— grito Boogie desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Jack miro por el agujero para luego caminar, necesitaba salir y ver como estaban sus amigos y Sakura. La última vez que la vio fue hace dos días, dos días encerrado en una jaula pequeña y sin su cuerpo. Oogi Boogie pagaría caro lo que hizo.

Sakura descendió al ver la casa del árbol, esta estaba en medio de un gran foso, el fondo no se veía por una niebla espesa y varias cosas filosas, a lo lejos se escucho un extraño ruido y pudo ver una gran sombra correr a los bosques –Oogi Boogie— dijo Sakura empezando a correr. Pero se detuvo al escuchar algo, se volteo para mirar como una cuerda se movía, subiendo una jaula como si fuera un elevador, de el salio algo que Sakura identifico como el Rey Calabaza, pero este era diferente, no tenía la misma ropa ni la sangre en su cabeza –¡Sakura!— grito. Era la voz de Jack, esa voz amable y llena de diversión y un toque aterrador.

La sonrisa de Sakura creció, y corrió directo a Jack –¡Jack!— grito contenta abrazándolo –¿Estas bien¿Cómo esta Sally y los demás en Halloween Town¿Y esas ropas y marcas en tu cara?— pregunto extrañado –Yo estoy bien, bueno bien en lo que cabe y Sally y todo los demás están bien o por lo que pude ver antes de salir volando a una parte y esto pues, es una larga historia— dijo Sakura –¿Una larga historia?— pregunto Jack –Si pero te lo contare más tarde. Oogi Boogie salio corriendo en esa dirección— dijo Sakura señalando en donde vio correr la sombra. El fuego en los ojos de Jack creció demostrando la ira que sentía –Pues guíame, hay que detenerlo de una vez por todas— pidió el Rey Calabaza. Sakura asintió y salio corriendo, seguida de cerca por Jack.

Oogi Boogie corría lo más rápido que podía, sus bichos talvez lo podrían ayudar pero si Jack y la joven humana se unían, el perdería a juro, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

Dejo de correr al ver frente a el a Sakura, con el seño fruncido y con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, dio media vuelta para ver que detrás de el estaba Jack. Ambos miraban al gran saco, ambos pensaban en como castigarlo y hacerle pagar la maldad que había hecho hacía sus amigos.

Oogi miraba a los dos –Vamos, solo bromeaba, jamás pensé en tomar Halloween Town ni ser el Rey del Halloween— dijo sacando algo de algún lugar de su cuerpo, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara –¿Una broma¡Una Broma! Yo te daré tu broma saco de papas podridas— dijo enojada Sakura, la estrella de su Báculo empezó a girar para alargarse y tomar su forma de Guadaña doble.

Jack abrió sus manos mostrando creando unas esferas de fuego acercándose a Oogi, pero el levanto algo, un pequeño frasquito con un liquido negro –Si yo fuera ustedes no me acercaría más— amenazo mostrando el frasco –Ese Frasco…Las brujas me dijeron que había desaparecido unas de sus pociones pero que era altamente peligrosa. Así que tú fuiste el que la robo— dijo con gran odio Jack –Si huesudo, así que mejor se lo piensan o mejor aun, con esta carrera me dio mucha sed— dijo con malicia tomándosela.

Sakura y Jack jamás esperaron esto y en segundo el pequeño frasco ya estaba vació, Oogi dejo caerlo y este se rompió –Refrescante… ¡AAHH QUE ES ESTE DOLOR!— grito. Todo su cuerpo se movía como si burbujeara por dentro. Tanto como Sakura como Jack retrocedieron, esperando lo que fuera que pasara, Oogi Boogie abrió su boca y empezó a tragar aire, varias rocas se levantaron del piso, algunos árboles se doblaban al ser jalados, varios insectos fueron tragados.

Sakura clavo su Guadaña al suelo para evitar ser tragada, Jack se había agachado, parecía una araña con los brazos y piernas estiradas, casi su cuerpo tocaba el piso. A lo lejos se escuchaba como los árboles crujían al ser arrancados de su lugar, una gran nube de polvo se concentro sobre Oogi Boogie impidiendo que los dos vieran algo.

Esto duro por varios minutos hasta que una explosión los hizo alejarse, por suerte ninguno de los dos sufrió daños, Sakura abrió sus ojos, la capa de polvo y humo desaparecía, pero la silueta de algo gigantesco se alzaba, cuando el humo desapareció Sakura quedo impresionado y asustada, sus ojos verdes mostraban confusión y asombro pero el miedo era más.

Frente a ella un gigantesco Oogi Boogie se levantaba, parecía que desde la cintura hasta la cabeza era todo su cuerpo, ya que el no tenía pierna, parecía que estaba pegado al suelo, la tierra se movía lentamente hasta Oogi, como si fuera absorbida por el gigante, su cuerpo era diferente, tenía varias Calabazas negras, un conejo rosa oscuro sobresaliendo de su hombro derecho, en su cabeza una especie de corona de siete puntas, que eran en realidad 7 árboles, en su espalda varios árboles de navidad, desde su cintura hasta donde inicia el pecho, un corazón partido en dos, alrededor de el había como la cabeza de un pavo gigante, un trébol de 4 hojas y varios cohetes.

Jack también esta impresionado, y reconocía bien todo eso, eran los árboles que conducían a las demás festividades ¿Acaso Oogi Boogie de alguna forma las pudo absorber? –Que gran poder. Quien desea ser Rey del Halloween si puedo ser el Rey de las 7 Festividades ¡Lo gobernare todo!— grito Oogi. –¿Tu el Rey de las 7 Festividades¡Tú no eres Rey de nada!— grito Jack para lanzar varias de sus esferas de fuego, Oogi puso su brazo deteniéndolas –Ni cosquillas me hicieron ¿Es todo lo que tienes calabobo?— pregunto con burla Oogi lanzando su brazo en contra de Jack para aplastarlo.

El Rey Calabaza dio un giro triple hacía atrás esquivando el golpe, luego de un lado esquivando el otro brazo y por ultimo un giro hacía adelante esquivando los dos, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo lanzo por su boca una gran llamarada en contra del rostro de Oogi, esta lo alcanzo y el Oogi Boogie grito de dolor.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, el rostro de Oogi mostraba grandes quemaduras pero su piel seguía intacta, abrió su boca lanzado varias cosas troncos y rocas gigantes, Jack las esquivaba con gracia, girando de un lado para otro y dando grandes saltos. Oogi Boogie levanto de nuevo su brazo pero algo se lo impidió haciendo que gritara de dolor. En un costado de su cuerpo había una gran herida, Sakura volaba sobre el, en su Guadaña, en una de las afiladas hojas se encontraban trozos de tela.

Oogi Boogie temblaba de ira hasta que una horda de insectos aparecieron de la nada, acercándose al gran Oogi Boogie e introduciéndose en su cuerpo, las quemaduras del rostro y la herida en su costado desaparecieron en segundos, Oogi sonrió con maldad. Jack y Sakura estaban asombrados pero no se dejarían vencer.

Las cosas en Halloween Town eran tranquilas, demasiado tranquilas, todo el pueblo estaba reunido cerca del caldero de las brujas, tratando de buscar a su Rey, hacía poco que Sakura había aparecido, calmando a Sally, la muñeca de trapo estuvo preocupada por los dos días en que ella había desaparecido. –¡Lo encontramos¡Es Jack!— gritaron las brujas, Sally empujo al Alcalde para ver en el caldero, era verdad. Era Jack con su traje de Halloween, a un lado de el estaba Sakura, lo que la tranquilizo por un momento pero al mirar bien se asombro y la preocupo aun más.

Todo el pueblo estaba asombrado, en el caldero mostraban a Jack y a Sakura peleando contra un gigantesco Oogi Boogie. Sally solo rezaba para que todo pasara bien y que ellos dos volvieran sanos y salvos.

Las cosas se complicaban más, cada vez que le hacían un daño considerable a Oogi, este solo llamaba a sus insectos para curarse, Sakura voló aun más alto para dejarse caer en picada, cayendo por la espalda de Oogi Boogie, de un rápido movimiento clavo su Guadaña y con el peso y la gravedad, la filosa hoja cortaba con facilidad. Oogi Boogie grito de dolor y apretó la boca, por la herida salieron gigantescos gusanos, Sakura saco su Guadaña y esquivaba las bocas llenas de dientes de los gigantescos gusanos.

Los insectos volvieron de nuevo curando a Oogi Boogie, Sakura voló hasta ponerse al lado de Jack –Es el cuento de nunca acabar. Cada vez que lo lastimamos el se recupera— dijo Sakura apretando su Guadaña –Venceremos, no lo dudes Sakura— dijo Jack sacando de entre sus ropas dos pequeñas calabazas. Sakura las reconoció pero antes de decir algo Jack ya corría directamente hacía Oogi.

Este al ver que Jack se acercaba lanzo su brazo en contra del Rey Calabaza para aplastarlo, Jack salto y el aplastante movimiento de Oogi Boogie fallo, pero Jack aterrizo sobre la mano de este, caminado sobre el Oogi se asombro y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que Jack lanzo las dos calabazas.

Estas al impactarse en el rostro de Oogi explotaron y en segundos unas enredaderas tapaban su rostro. Este trato de arrancárselas, Jack salto al suelo y sin perder tiempo levanto sus brazos, del suelo grandes torres de fuego se levantaron envolviendo a Oogi en un gigantesco tornado de fuego que se elevo hasta el cielo.

Sakura estaba asombrada, su amigo Jack era más poderoso que el otro Jack que conoció en ese mundo paralelo, podía decir que Jack podría vencer al otro con gran facilidad. Cuando el tornado desapareció, Oogi Boogie estaba totalmente quemado, aunque los insectos aparecieron, su cuerpo no estaba totalmente recuperado, aun quedaba varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, Sakura sintió que aun habían esperanzas de ganarle.

Oogi Boogie cerro su boca con fuerza, su seño estaba fruncido a tal grado que parecía que sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus brazos temblaban por el odio que tenía en contra de Jack, abrió su boca lanzado de todo, Jack esquivo todo por el momento, pero algunas cosas lograban rozarlo hasta que un tronco lo golpeo mandándolo al lado de Sakura. La joven de ojos verdes abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa aunque el miedo lo sustituyo, se agacho para ver si Jack estaba bien, sin notar como Oogi levantaba su brazo para aplastarlos.

Jack se dio cuenta y levanto su mano lanzado una esfera de fuego que fue inútil pero que le advirtió a Sakura, su Guadaña volvió a tomar su forma normal, saco de su bolsillo la Card, estaba asustada en usarla, pero talvez era la que ayudaría en ganar esta pelea.

Todo paso tan lento para Sakura que noto cada movimiento del brazo de Oogi, de cómo Jack le decía que escapara, lanzo la card sobre ella y levanto su Báculo –Carta maldita, carta llena de oscuridad, te invoco para que destruyas al ser que esta frente a mí. Obedéceme ya que soy tu ama ¡Nightmare!— grito. La estrella giro a gran velocidad y las alas crecieron, la carta brillo con un resplandor rojizo y de ella salio el espantapájaros, sus ropas negras ondeaban con el viento, de sus ojos y boca salían las llamas, acariciando su cabeza de calabaza, atravesó el brazo de Oogi en dirección a su cabeza.

El rostro de Oogi mostraba asombro al ver esta forma de su enemigo y más al ver que volaba directamente a el. Nightmare abrió sus manos, unas llamas rojas aparecieron en ellas, y en segundos las puso frente a el, estrellándose en el rostro de Oogi, en sus ojos.

Oogi Boogie llevo sus manos a sus ojos, gritando de dolor, Jack se estaba levantando con ayuda de Sakura la cual lo apoyaba en sus hombros –Sakura ¿Qué era eso? Se parecía a mí— dijo Jack –Ahora no es tiempo de explicar nada— dijo Sakura con seriedad, pero en su voz sonaba la preocupación, esperando que la Card hiciera algo aunque aun no sabía cual era su poder. Oogi Bajo sus manos, en sus ojos mostraba feas quemaduras pero parecía que Nightmare no había hecho nada más –Maldita niña ¡Ahora si te acabare de una vez!— grito Oogi lanzado su brazo derecho en forma perpendicular.

Sakura al ver como se acercaba el brazo de Oogi pensó en volar, pero no pudo al sentir que alguien la empujo hacía atrás, Jack la había empujado, en segundos que fueron horas para ella vio como el gran brazo impactaba en Jack destrozándolo. Las lagrimas escapaban de su rostro y más al ver como la cabeza de Calabaza caía lentamente para luego rodar en el suelo –Jack— dijo Sakura, su voz estaba llena de tristeza y de sus ojos las lagrimas caían.

No noto como el brazo ahora iba directo contra ella hasta que fue muy tarde, en un instante ya estaba en la mano de Oogi y este la aplastaba, mordía su labio inferior tratando de no gritar, de su labio varias líneas de sangre caían –Bien, bien. Todo acaba aquí niña humana. Ya no hay ningún Rey Calabaza que te proteja— dijo con disfrute Oogi Boogie –Talvez… pero algún día… tu morirás e iras al infierno… y yo te estaré esperando allí… para torturarte maldito saco— dijo con dificultad pero no siguió hablando ya que Oogi la apretó de nuevo.

Oogi Boogie sonrió –Lindas palabras pero es hora de tu final—y al decir esto abrió su boca y lanzo a Sakura dentro de esta, el cuerpo de Sakura no se movió, como si fuera un títere sin hilos. Oogi trago el cuerpo de Sakura y empezó a reír. Ya no existía nada que lo detuviera, el ahora sería el Rey de Todo.

La mano izquierda de Oogi empezó a quemarse, un fuego negro ardía con ferocidad, trato de apagarlo pero las llamas poco a poco cubrían su cuerpo, en segundos Oogi Boogie ardía, del suelo una mano lo agarro del hombro, del suelo salía una gran cabeza de Calabaza en llamas, aun siendo consumido por el fuego trato de escapar pero no logro, era sumergido en un gran agujero negro, la gran calabaza lo sostenía y tiraba de su cuerpo que poco a poco empezaba a destrozarse miembro por miembro

Oogi Boogie gritaba de dolor, tanto por el fuego que lo consumía de adentro hacía afuera como del monstruo que lo destrozaba arrancándole sus miembros, en segundos ambos cayeron en la oscuridad.

Oogi Boogie estaba estático, Sakura y Jack lo miraban asombrado, ellos pudieron ver en sus cabezas la ilusión que la Card había creado, Sakura sostuvo la Card frente a ella. Ahora entendía bien el nombre, lo que creaba era una ilusión tan horrible que el cuerpo de la persona que recibía el poder de la Card sentía que l pasaba de verdad. En segundos el cuerpo de Oogi Boogie se prendió en fuego y poco a poco caían trozos al suelo volviéndose cenizas.

El lugar donde estaban volvía a la normalidad, los árboles torcidos crecían y la tierra regresaba a su lugar, los 7 Árboles de las Festividades desaparecieron –Seguro han vuelto a su lugar— dijo Jack, una ligera flama cubrió su cuerpo, ahora usaba sus ropas normales. Sakura lo miro –Y ¿Qué son exactamente esos Árboles?— pregunto. Jack le dio una gran sonrisa –Pues te contare algo que me paso hace algunos años, si tu me cuentas lo que te paso a ti, en especial esa ropa, las marcas y esa extra Card que se parece a mí— dijo.

Sakura dio una leve sonrisa y asintió –Claro pero te lo contare todo de regreso a Halloween Town, seguro todos nos esperan— dijo –Entonces que esperamos— Jack extendió su brazo para Sakura, la joven de ojos verde lo tomo con felicidad y ambos caminaron de regreso con sus amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Feliz Halloween

Feliz Navidad

Las brujas desesperadas trataban de que su caldero mostraran de nuevo las imágenes de la pelea. Sally estaba desperezada y aterrada, cuando todos vieron que Jack había caído se asustaron y más cuando iba a ser aplastado junto con Sakura por Oogi Boogie cuando ocurrió eso. Un gran destello rojo ilumino todo el caldero y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Por varios minutos y aun intentándolo, las brujas prueban con todos sus hechizos y pociones pero nada resultaba. Sally sentía que se moriría sin saber lo que pasaba hasta que alguien grito –¡MIRE¡SON JACK Y SAKURA!— todos voltearon hacía la gran reja que se elevaba.

Jack sonreía como nunca, Sakura agitaba su mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos corrieron para recibirlos, gritando de alegría, los niños de Halloween Town abrazaron a Jack y a Sakura, la joven de ojos verdes se agacho para abrazarlos con fuerza.

Sally se abrió paso entre la multitud quedando frente a Jack, el Rey Calabaza al verla le dio una pequeña sonrisa, suficiente para que Sally lo abrazara con fuerza. Sakura sonrió al ver esto, Zero volaba a la altura de su cabeza también feliz. –Jack ¿Qué paso con Oogi Boogie?— pregunto el Alcalde.

Jack miro directamente al Alcalde y con su típica voz anuncio la noticia –Ha desaparecido para siempre. Sakura logro acabar con el— todos en Halloween Town quedaron asombrados ante esto, pero solo duro pocos segundos antes de felicitar a Sakura. Las mejillas de ella brillaban de un color carmín muy fuerte –Pero debo decirles algo más— todos guardaron silencio ante lo que diría su Rey.

Jack se aparto un poco de Sally y camino hasta estar frente a Sakura, se arrodillo para estar a la altura de ella –Sakura ahora es tanto como del mundo de los humanos como de nuestro mundo. Ella a tomada esa decisión para salvarnos de Oogi, el Espíritu del Halloween la ha transformado en una de nosotros por eso Sakura, serás conocida aquí como La Princesa de las Calabazas, Reina de las Ilusiones y la Oscuridad— ante estas palabras Jack inclino su cabeza.

El rostro de Sakura mostraba sorpresa y asombro, no esperaba eso en ningún momento, ella miro a todas las criaturas que conoció en esos pocos días, cada uno de ellos tenía el rostro inclinado en muestra de respeto. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta.

Jack levanto su rostro, Sakura miro a través de sus cuencas encontrado de nuevo su voz –Jack…yo no puedo aceptar eso… yo no merezco ese titulo— dijo. Jack sonrió, con sus huesudas manos tomo las de Sakura –Te lo mereces y mucho más. Solo te traje para ayudarte y a la final tú nos ayudaste a todos. Solo quise meterte en esta felicidad que todo disfrutamos y solo te metí en problemas y problemas. Por eso es justo que tengas esto y ahora que serás parte del Halloween— los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios y en un segundo abrazaba con fuerza a Jack.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que las voces de su gente empezaron a sonar, parecía que algo estaba pasando, el Reloj que indicaba los días faltantes para Halloween estaba retrocediendo, el sol se movía en dirección contraria a la normal, al igual la Luna que aparecía en esos momentos. El Reloj se detuvo en una hora y los números estaban en cero.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba hasta que Sakura hablo –Eso fueron los días que estuve aquí— dijo, era verdad, ella llego en la noche del Halloween –Es verdad, esa es la hora en que yo fui a buscarte. Creo que el Espíritu del Halloween te a dado la oportunidad de celebrar tu primer Halloween— todos estaban asombrados y contentos. Podría salir al mundo Humano y hacer lo mejor que hacen y eso era asustar. –Pero no tenemos nada listo ¿Qué vamos hacer?— pregunto histérico el Alcalde al cambiar de cara –Tranquilo Alcalde, improvisaremos. Además debemos recordar que será el primer Halloween de Sakura y hay que disfrutarlo en grande— exclamo feliz Jack.

Sakura estaba aun parada allí, sonriendo, en sus ojos un toque de diversión y travesura brillaba. Volteo para mirar a Jack, este al ver ese brillo en los ojos verdes de su amiga no pudo evitar reír con gran maldad y diversión, ese será un Halloween que jamás olvidaron los de Halloween Town.

La Noche de Halloween estaba en su punto, los niños tocaban de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces, disfrazados de las mil y un maneras, una niña de 6 años iba detrás de su hermano mayor. Ambos se dirigían a una casa con un aterrado muñeco de Halloween. La niña se oculto mas detrás de su hermano, parecía que la cabeza del muñeco, una Cabeza de Calabaza la miraba fijamente –Nii-San, tengo miedo, por favor no llamemos a esta. Ya tenemos suficientes dulces— pidió aterrada. Su hermano la miro y le dio una sonrisa –Tranquila, no pasara nada, es solo un muñeco además…si no nos dan dulces le haremos un truco— dijo con malicia, su hermana suspiro pero aun sentía miedo ante el gran muñeco.

Tocaron el timbre, las luces estaban apagadas –No hay nadie, no hay luces prendidas. Por favor nii-san— suplico de nuevo la niña, su hermano frunció su seño tocando la puerta, al primer golpe la puerta se abrió, ambos niños pestañearon asombrados y miraron por la pequeña abertura, un brillo apareció. Dos macabros ojos con una gran sonrisa aterradora aparecieron de la nada. Ambos niños gritaron hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto. En su rostro estaba pintado las marcas de ojos y sonrisa de una calabaza de Halloween, sus ropas negras y ajustadas y más con lo que parecían alas de demonio le daban un toque aterrado.

Los dos niños estaban asombrados y algo asustados, aunque el mayor tenía un gran sonrojo en las mejillas –Pero que lindos niños— dijo con una dulce sonrisa –¿De que están disfrazados si se pude saber?— pregunto con voz melosa. La niña se movió un poco y con voz tímida contesto –Yo de Misao de Rurouni Kenshin, es mi personaje favorito— dijo con un leve sonrojo. El niño puso su mano en su mentón mostrando que su brazo derecho estaba pintado de un color parecido al acero, llevaba puesta una gabardina roja –Yo de Edward Elric de Full Metal Alchemist— Sakura sonrió –Pues les queda muy bien— La niña sonrió con timidez.

Pero el Hermano miraba con cara sería a Sakura –Señorita. Dulce o truco— dijo, la sonrisa de Sakura cambió y ahora era una llena de maldad –Pues yo elijo truco— dijo Sakura.

De un rápido movimiento el muñeco que estaba al lado de ellos se movió para quedar frente a ellos, de sus ojos y boca salía fuego, levanto al pequeño atrayéndolo muy cerca de su cabeza. El niño mostraba una cara de horror y espanto –Ya Jack, creo que se asusto mucho— Jack bajo al niño lentamente, acerco su mano hasta un recipiente que sostenía Sakura, sacando varios dulces, la niña abrió su bolso y Jack dejo caer los dulces, hizo lo mismo de nuevo pero la niña tuvo que abrir la de su hermano porque aun este estaba con su cara de horror –Feliz Halloween— dijo Jack con tan alegría y con una voz macabra que el niño por fin reacciono, tomo de la mano a su hermana y salió corriendo de allí –¡Feliz Halloween!— grito la niña con alegría.

Sakura sonrió y cerró la puerta de su casa con llave –¿Lista para más sustos?— pregunto Jack –Pues claro que si Rey Calabaza— dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a caminar alejándose de la casa de los Kinomoto. Las personas miraban asombrados el disfraz de Jack y este. Los espantaba con un gran grito de terror y con su fuego.

Cerca del Parque del Rey Pingüino, mucha gente con sus hijos miraban un desfile del Halloween, brujas, lobos y demás criaturas bailaban, las horas habían pasado con rapidez al igual que extrañas historias de esa noche –Te lo aseguro. Vi a una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón rojizo, usaba un Kimono negro y cuando me acerque vi su rostro Estaba lleno de hilos como si le hubieran cosido la cara— exclamo asustado un joven contándole a su amigo.

Un poco más lejos de allí unas muchachas comentaban sobre un hombre lobo que las había asustado saliendo de un callejón oscuro. Otras personas comentaban sobre un Arlequín y un hombre que parecía derretirse que salieron de la nada asustándolos.

Muchas personas comentaban historias de cosas que les habían pasado hace poco esa noche, pero eran más la de una gran espantapájaros acompañado de una hermosa joven, asustando de muerte a la gente. Tres jóvenes escuchaban todo esto, uno de ojos chocolate y cabello marrón rebelde, un joven de cabello negro como la noche, de ojos azules detrás de unas elegantes gafas y una joven de ojos color amatista de largo cabello.

Los tres estaban disfrazados, mejor dicho la joven estaba disfrazada ya que sus dos compañeros usaban ropas que para ellos eran normales, el joven de ojos chocolate usaba un traje chino verde y en su espalda llevaba una espada, el joven de ojos azueles, un traje de mago negro con un sol y una luna, usaba un gran sombrero y en su mano derecha llevaba un gran Báculo con una gran Sol y una Luna junto. La joven llevaba un traje de princesa de colores pasteles –¿Han escuchado todo eso?— pregunto con una dulce voz –Si, cada palabra que han dicho, no te parece extraño querido descendiente—dijo mirando al de ojos chocolate.

Shaoran no respondió, en su mente solo se encontraba una joven de ojos verdes, esperaba que ella estuviera bien, no le gustaba ese día y ella era muy asustadiza –¿Li nos escuchas?— pregunto Tomoyo. El joven Li pestañeo y asintió con la cabeza –Lo siento es que pensaba en algo— dijo como excusa –En algo o en alguien— dijo Eriol haciendo que las mejillas y cara de Shaoran se pusiera roja, Tomoyo sonrió divertida hasta que miro su hombro izquierdo. Allí estaba Kero con un semblante preocupado, desde que dejo a sakura hace algunas horas, se sentía mal por haberla dejado sola en casa.

Tomoyo le iba a preguntar si estaba bien hasta que vio a dos personas y lo oculto, Shaoran giro un poco su rostro y puso una cara de enojo, la cual fue contestada por otra persona, la cual era Touya Kinomoto, acompañado de Yukito Tsukishiro.

Tomoyo sonrió –Buenas noches Touya, buenas noches Tsukishiro— saludo –Hola muchachos ¿Se están divirtiéndose esta noche?— pregunto con su típica sonrisa, Touya y Shaoran tenían una batalla de miradas, Eriol fue el que respondió –Si aunque también hemos estado escuchando algunos extraños rumores— Yukito lo miro al igual que Touya –Es verdad, nosotros por eso nos vamos a casa de Touya para ver como esta Sakura— dijo algo preocupado –Pero por esta gente tendremos que desviarnos— dijo molesto Touya.

En eso parecía que el desfile estaba terminando, el encargado de esto tomo un micrófono –Gracias por venir a disfrutar este día de terror y diversión, démosle la gracias a la persona que nos ayudo para poder terminar esta noche con este desfile. La señora Daidouji Sonomi— la gente aplaudió y más lo hizo Tomoyo, su madre había estado organizando esto desde hace un mes.

La señora Daidouji subió al escenario, tomo aire para decir su discurso pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se fue la luz. La gente se sorprendió de esto y los niños estaban asustados aunque algunos gritaban para asustar a los más pequeños. Shaoran frunció el seño, no le agradaba para nada lo que pasaba y más que notaba una extraña presencia. Eriol también la sintió, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo con tanta gente mirándolos. De repente una extraña canción empezó a salir de la nada y las calabazas que estaban en las aceras y en el escenario empezaron a brillar con más fuerza, como si el fuego dentro de ellas creciera.

De repente abrieron sus bocas y de ellas salio la canción que talvez nadie olvidaría en su vida.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Would't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

De las cabezas de calabaza salieron fantasmas, los cuales volaron alrededor de la gente, tanto como niños y adultos gritaban de miedo, algunos trataron de correr pero los fantasmas se los impedían.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Shaoran y Eriol trataron de alejar a los fantasmas pero estos parecían inmunes a su magia, los dos hechiceros se vieron extrañados hasta que algo apareció detrás de Shaoran. Algo con grandes dientes y ojos rojos.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Al lado de Tomoyo unas serpientes aparecieron haciéndola gritar, Eriol la abrazo, las serpientes salieron y notaron que eran los dedos de una extraña criatura que parecía cantar, al igual a la que apareció detrás de Shaoran. Ambas criaturas salieron dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los fantasmas.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Ahora de la nada salían vampiros, 4 en total que empezaron a volar sobre la gente, un extraño carro fúnebre salio de la oscuridad, nadie lo conducía y sobre estaba un hombre bajo y gordo risueño que empezó a girar su cuerpo menos su cabeza.

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

De la nada salieron un Hombre lobo, de un bote de basura un extraño arlequín y de una alcantarilla un hombre que parecía derretirse, muy cerca de Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, Yukito había desapareció y en su lugar estaba Yue, el segundo Guardián, nadie había notado el cambio por el caos formado por las criaturas.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Unas brujas aparecieron volando en sus escobas a baja altura, rozando las cabezas de la gente, Yue miraba todo con su semblante frío, aunque parecía que nadie había notado una presencia que era muy familiar para el.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Un gran árbol muerto, con una cara horripilante caminaba hasta la gente, saliendo del bosque que tenía el parque, en sus ramas muertas colgaban esqueletos que cantaban al ritmo de la canción.

Seguido de un gordo payaso de sonrisa afilada que andaba en un monociclo, se acerco a los niños arrancándose la cara mostrando que no había nada, aun así su voz se seguía escuchando, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

En la calle caminaba una mujer de un hermoso kimono negro, su cabello largo marrón rojizo caía libremente cubriendo su rostro, cuando el viento soplo con la letra de la canción, mostrando su rostro lleno de hilos.

En la Luna apareció una extraña figura, la cual los dos jóvenes hechiceros, Guardianes y Tomoyo les parecía familiar, de repente la sombra en la luna desapareció hasta formarse un punto negro que se hizo mas grande y ver que era alguien encapuchado con alas de demonio volando muy cerca de ellos.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

Un demonio y un sujeto de gabardina y sombrero de copa negro aparecieron, seguidos de un zombi con un hacha en su cabeza, el cual jalaba una cuerda la cual estaba atada al cuello de un caballo de madera, en el cual su jinete era un espantapájaros que tenia un cartel en su espalda que decía Halloween Town. –Touya ¿Ese no es tu muñeco de Halloween?— pregunto Yue –Claro que es ese. Si ellos lo tienen eso quiere decir...¡Que Sakura puede estar en peligro!— exclamo preocupado el mayor de los dos hermanos Kinomoto.

De la nada tres niños aparecieron en medio de los niños normales, cantando su parte de la canción, aterrando aun más a los niños los cuales trataron de alejarse de ellos pero vieron a un hombre flaco con una mujer gorda, los cuales se agacharon para abrazarlos y darles un susto de muerte.

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy _

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

El zombi siguió jalando el caballo con en espantapájaros en medio de la calle, todas las criaturas llevaban antorchas, cantando de alegría mencionando a su Rey, el muñeco cobro vida en un parpadeo y le quito una antorcha a una de las brujas, el cual se trago prendiéndose en llamas sin quemar al caballo ni bajarse de el, bailando agitando las llamas en su cuerpo inclinándose tanto que el fuego rozaba a los niños y hombres.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la

En un segundo el muñeco salto girando en el aire sumergiéndose en una fuente que se había instalado recientemente, los niños del Halloween se acercaron al borde de la fuente, la persona encapuchada toco la superficie del agua y una mano esquelética apareció, alzando apareció un gran esqueleto de traje negro con rayas blancas, el moño de corbata abrió sus alas de murciélago. Sujetando firmemente la mano, la persona se alzo junto al esqueleto dejando caer su capucha, revelando el rostro de una joven de ojos verdes, sus alas se abrieron quitando el resto de la capa mostrando sus ropas negras.

El grupo quedo asombrado incluso Yue abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, esa era Sakura. Todas las criaturas alzaron sus manos cantando las últimas notas de su canción. Cuando esto pasó tanto Jack como Sakura gritaron –¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN TOMOEDA¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— todos los habitantes de Halloween Town aplaudieron y chillaron de felicidad, esa fue una de las mejores noches de Halloween.

Jack bajo de la fuente ayudando a Sakura, las brujas la abrazaron felicitándola, el payaso se quito la cara lanzándola al aire para luego atraparla, el hombre lobo aulló seguido por Sakura para luego abrazarse, los niños de Halloween Town brincaron de alegría.

Touya tenía un tic nervioso, Yue aun seguía con los ojos abiertos, Shaoran parecía estar en shock, Tomoyo tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver ese traje tan feo y pensando que tal vez pudiera mejorarlo, Kero se había desmayado y Eriol se le hacía extrañadamente familiar Jack. Tomoyo dio un pequeño grito de miedo al ver un perro fantasmal flotando a su lado. Zero miro a la joven de ojos amatista para luego darle una gran lamida y volar al lado de de su amo que estaba abrazando a Sally.

Sakura sonreía con gran alegría, nunca se había sentido tan viva como esa noche, la gente aun asustaba miraba todo, a ella no le importaba, saco de su traje una carta rosa, que se notaba a la perfección en esa gama de colores negros, blancos y naranja –Sleep, que todos caigan en los brazos de Morfeo— al decir esto la carta brillo y una pequeña niña como una hada salio volando, de ella caía un polvo luminoso que poco a poco dormía a la gente. Eriol conjuro un escudo evitando que Tomoyo cayera por el efecto de la Sakura Card.

En segundos la gente quedo dormida y unas campanas empezaron a sonar –El Halloween se acaba, es hora de irnos— dijo Jack, Sakura se volteo, sus ojos mostraba un brillo de tristeza, se acerco al Rey Calabaza abrazándolo con fuerza. Jack la abrazo al igual Sally, Sakura abrazo con cariño a su amiga, Zero gemía de tristeza, Sakura lo abrazo también, la sombra de Sakura apareció, Zero al verlo trato de escapar pero la sombra lo abrazo, el perro fantasmal al sentir el abrazo lamió el rostro oscuro de la sombra.

Uno por uno los habitantes de Halloween Town se despedían de Sakura, adentrándose al bosque –Hasta el próximo Halloween Jack— dijo Sakura –Si…o talvez nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas— dijo con una macabra sonrisa. Sakura pestañeo pero una misma sonrisa a la de Jack cruzo sus labios, El Rey Calabaza tomo de la mano a Sally y juntos con Zero se adentraron en el bosque desapareciendo.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, su sombra inclino la cabeza pero vio el nuevo mundo que se desplegaba ante ella, sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes, Sakura sonrió al verla, como se divertirían de lo lindo aquí, pero se volteo con gracia quedando frente a unas personas en especifico. Los ojos chocolates miraban asombrado a los verdes ojos, Sakura sonreía tarareando la canción que hace poco atemorizo a todas las personas, con pasos rápidos ya estaba frente a ellos, su sombra se acerco como un demonio, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con maldad sacando una larga lengua –Dulce o truco— dijo y en un segundo beso a Shaoran, a Tomoyo la abrazo y a Eriol le quito los lentes para ponérselos, levanto a Kero el cual abrió los ojos y miro a los de su ama. La sombra saco del suelo una gran bolsa repleta de dulces, con lo que Kero se lanzo de una dentro de ella, para luego salir volando de allí al ver que había insectos.

Con Yue, no le hizo nada, solo un leve abrazo y cortarle un mechón de pelo el cual se lo puso como bigote, cuando se acerco a su hermano, ambos se miraron fijamente –Bueno, creo que ya no podré enojarme más contigo cuando me digas Monstruo— dijo, Touya levanto una ceja al escuchar eso, Sakura levanto más su rostro sonriendo –Porque ya soy uno— al decir esto abrió su boca mostrando dientes afilados, sus uñas se volvieron filosas garras y sus ojos se volvieron atigrados, ahora era del tamaño de Touya así que los ojos verdes miraban directamente a los de su hermano.

Touya salto para atrás asustado y en un segundo Sakura ya era normal, bueno no tanto ya que se revolcaba en el piso muriéndose de la risa. La gente poco a poco empezaba a despertarse y Sakura al ver eso abrió sus alas, alejándose. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien hablara –¿Alguien sabe que paso realmente aquí?— pregunto por fin Shaoran con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Eriol se acomodo sus lentes y recordó por fin algo de ese esqueleto –Creo que yo, hace años Clow encontró algo o mejor dicho entro en un lugar muy extraño, un lugar donde solo existía el Halloween. Parece que Sakura fue hasta allí y conoció al su Rey— las palabras de la reencarnación de Clow dejaron más dudas que respuestas mientras ellos miraban en la luna la sombra de Sakura, danzando para luego desaparecer.

Poco tiempo paso de los sucesos ocurridos en la tierra del Halloween pero nadie sabía eso en la tierra que nunca deja de nevar, en donde siempre hay diversión y alegría, villancicos por donde pasaras y sonrisas amistosas.

Los pequeños duendes se divertían hasta que vieron pasar a alguien, todos estaban asombrados y algo asustado, en pocos minutos el ser llego a un gran edificio, su huesuda mano toco la puerta y un hombre gordo de larga barba y traje rojo abrió. Santa Claus al ver quien toco su puerta entrecerró sus ojos enojado –Jack Skeleton ¿Acaso vienes de nuevo a robar las fiestas de los demás?— pregunto enojado.

Jack miro apenado a Santa Claus –Señor Claws, solo vine a pedirle un pequeño favor, si me pudiera escuchar un momento por favor— pidió. Santa Claus miro a Jack aun enojado –Que sea rápido, tengo una lista que revisar— dijo, Jack sonrió y empezó a hablar con el Rey de la Navidad.

La nieve caía lentamente, Sakura miraba por su ventana los pequeños copos de nieve, ya tenía comprado los regalos para sus amigos y novio para mañana y claro el regalo de cumpleaños de Yukito. Suspiro, jamás imagino extrañar tanto los colores oscuros de Halloween Town. Miro su habitación.

Hizo un gran cambio, las sabanas eran oscuras, boto su viejo despertador para poner uno nuevo de colores blancos y negros con forma de calavera. En su escritorio una tétrica lámpara de murciélago, incluso le pidió a Eriol dibujar un afiche con un campo de calabazas con una extraña colina en forma de espiral, la cual puso al lado de su ventana la cual tenía cortinas negras.

Extrañaba a Jack y sus risas, a Sally y sus vestidos que hacía para ella, a Zero su amigo perruno fantasmal. Su sombra apareció abrazándola, ella al igual que su ama extrañaba Halloween Town, ella nació allí, era su tierra y su primer hogar. Aunque no negaría que disfrutaba ese mundo, Halloween Town era mucho mejor.

Unos cascabeles sonaron, tanto Sakura como su sombra miraron por la ventana. Una extra sombra apareció surcando el cielo y un brillo naranja apareció, era un extraño trineo, jalado por unos Renos voladores extremadamente flacos. Sakura pestaño varias veces extrañada por eso hasta que escucho una risa, su corazón casi se salio del pecho al reconocerla. Sin dudar abrió la ventana dejando que el frió de esa época entrara a su cuarto. Sus oscuras alas se abrieron y ella se perdió en el cielo, siguiendo a un extraño Santa flaco y alto.

Kero salio de su cajón habitación temblando de frió esa mañana del 25 de diciembre, voló hasta la cama donde una adormilada Sakura descansaba –Sakurita, despierta— dijo temblando –¿Qué pasa Kero? Déjame dormir es navidad ¡Ya es Navidad!— grito al darse cuenta de lo que dijo –Sakura, dejaste la ventana abierta No notas el frió— Sakura pestañeo, miro a la ventana y era verdad, estaba abierta y algo de nieve se había mentido.

Esto solo que su sonrisa creciera aun más y de un salto salio de su cama corriendo fuera de su habitación. Kero pestañeo confundido y decidió cerrar la ventana antes de pescar una pulmonía.

Sakura llego hasta el piso de abajo y corrió al árbol de navidad que estaba en la sala pero se detuvo al verlo, no había ningún extraño regalo, solo los normales –Buenos Días hija y Feliz Navidad— saludo el señor Kinomoto al ver a su hija –Buenos Días papá y Feliz Navidad— contesto Sakura a su padre para mirar de nuevo los regalos –Si quieres ya puedes empezar a abrir los tuyos— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió y busco los suyos, a los pocos minutos bajo su hermano y se unió a ella, los hermanos Kinomoto abrieron sus regalos, Sakura encontró varios de sus amigos, el de Tomoyo era un hermoso vestido aunque el rosa no le gusto mucho. Eriol un libro de varios temas diferentes de mitos, Shaoran le dio una linda bufanda de color verde esmeralda y una nota la cual decía que le tenía otro regalo pero que se lo daría personalmente.

Así siguieron hasta que se acabaron los regalos, Sakura sonrió aunque el fondo esperaba encontrar otro regalo, lo de anoche no pudo haber sido solo un sueño, la ventana era prueba de que el vino.

El señor Fujitaka miraba a su hija, sabía que algo le pasaba, la conocía bien, desde el cambio de su cuarto y de su forma de ser lo notaba, aunque no le importo mucho eso, mas bien la veía mas alegre y viva que nunca. Se acerco a su hija hasta que miro algo extraño escondido en un rincón del árbol, se agacho y pestañeo –Hija, creo que aun quedan regalos y son para ti— cuando escucho eso se acerco donde estaba su padre, cuando lo vio sus ojos brillaron.

Muy escondido estaban varios regalos de papeles oscuros, los saco uno por uno, el primero en abrir era una caja de sorpresa, agarro la palanca girándola, en unos segundos salió una cabeza de calabaza en vez de la típica cabeza de payaso. Dejo el regalo a un lado y abrió el siguiente, era alargado y el papel de envoltura era negro con murciélagos, supo de quien o mejor dicho de quienes eran el regalo antes de abrirlo, cuando quito el papel en sus manos estaba un largo paraguas negro.

El siguiente en abrir parecía normal, pero al verlo rió, un hueso viejo estaba dentro de la caja con una nota con un dibujo de un perro bastante conocido, sonrió con gran felicidad, el siguiente era un sombrero puntiagudo, se rió del siguiente, era un collar anti-pulgas, sabía de cierto Guardián que de seguro podría usarlo. Solo quedaron dos regalos.

El siguiente en abrir fue uno de diferentes colores de papel, dentro se encontraba un hermoso vestido negro con toques naranja, un escote en la espalda en forma de V, de mangas largas, un cuello con forma de alas de murciélago, en el pecho del vestido estaba una calabaza de Halloween con una estrella plateada. Sakura sonrió y abrazo el vestido, el último regalo lo abrió con cuidado, ansiosa de ver que era, sabía de quien era y fuera lo que fuera, lo querría para siempre. Lo que vio hizo que pequeñas lágrimas de alegría escaparan de sus verdes ojos.

Con manos temblorosas saco de la caja una muñeca de ella, con su ropas de Halloween, con todo y marcas y alas, incluso en su mano derecha estaba la guadaña, solo que había algo que ella nunca uso, una pequeña corona negra, algo brillo dentro de la caja, lo saco revelando que era la misma corona pero en tamaño normal que usaba la muñeca y una nota.

"_Mi querida amiga Sakura. Todos te extrañamos aquí, por eso fui a Christmas Town para pedirle a Sandy que me dejara por lo menos, darte nuestros regalos de Navidad. Espero que estos regalos sean de tu gusto. La corona que esta aquí con la muñeca la hizo yo, es mi regalo y mi forma de decirte que todo Halloween Town espera pronto ver a su princesa. Cuídate Sakura y que tus sustos sean grandes y terroríficos"_

"_Jack_"

No pudo dejar de llorar y abrazo a la muñeca, ese había sido una de las mejores Navidades que había tendido, su padre se extraño por los regalos pero al ver el rostro de su hija se alegro. Touya suspiro.

Shaoran miraba algún punto fijo de la nada esperando a Sakura, la había llamado para verla en el parque del Rey Pingüino, aun recordaba claramente los acontecimientos ocurridos el 31 de Octubre pero esperaba que todo pasara y quedara en el olvido. –¡GGRRAAAAHHHH!— grito alguien detrás de el asustándolo, con la mano en el pecho volteo para encontrar dos ojos verdes como esmeralda –Hola Shaoran Feliz Navidad— dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran se sonrojo severamente al sentir los labios de su novia y las palabras desaparecieron de su mente al escuchar una pregunta de ella –¿Y para que querías verme?— Shaoran se sonrojo aun más –Bueno yo…quería preguntarte si…— pero sus palabras desaparecieron al escuchar los murmullos de la gente que se agrupaba en un punto –Vamos Shaoran. Veamos que pasa— dijo Sakura jalando de la mano a Shaoran.

Este no pudo hacer ni decir nada al ser jalado y en segundo miraba lo mismo que la demás gente asombrado. Un muñeco de nieve estaba frente a el, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno con una cabeza de calabaza de nieve, su sonrisa tenebrosa, aunque hecha de ramitas era espeluznante a un lado de el estaba un cartel que decía Halloween Town.

La gente estaba asustada, recordaban muchas cosas de ese día de Halloween, en especial un Espantapájaros que llevaba ese cartel, Sakura sonreía emocionada, Shaoran al verla así suspiro, guardando la pequeña caja en su abrigo, talvez aun era muy temprano para hacerle esa pregunta.

En un lugar oscuro y lleno de criaturas extrañas, una ciudad en ruinas se levantaba, hombres lobos, demonios, brujas y demás criaturas danzaban y cantaban, Kageryu tocaba su flauta y Fenrir su violín, Oogi Boogie movía los pies al ritmo de la música, los Jueces bailaban dejando ser libre sus lados intranquilos y divertidos, olvidando por un momento la seriedad que los prestigiaba.

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
el infierno es este bar

Todos bailaban con suma alegría y como no estarlo, por fin eran libres del Rey calabaza y los que creyeron muertos estaba de nuevo con ellos.

Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame  
llegar a la meta no es vencer  
lo importante es el camino y en el  
caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender

Fenrir danzaba con suma alegría y locura, sus Jueces se unieron a ella tocando diferentes instrumentos, entusiasmados y algo ebrios.

Si has perdido un beso en un adiós  
o huyes de un destino que te negó  
la oportunidad de ser feliz  
ven con nosotros estamos aquí

En esta posada los muertos  
cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien  
estando vivo desea estar muerto  
en el mas allá nunca dan de beber

Skarlen no perdía oportunidad de acercarse al joven Dragón que se sonrojaba y bailaba alrededor de la loba, acariciándola con su cola

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte emborráchala  
Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
y que el cielo te espere  
pues el infierno es este bar

Varias criaturas hacían competencias de bebida, algunos ya con sobredosis caigan al suelo, seguidos por sus compañeros.

Si la noche es tan oscura que  
ni tus propias manos consigues ver  
ten seguro que amanecerá  
y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar

En mi taberna los muertos  
cuando amanece se van a inflingir  
duros castigos y oscuros tormentos  
a los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir

Ahora el Halloween sería lo que los más ancianos recordaban, una fiesta de terror y diversión como la que sucedía ahora

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte emborráchala  
Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
y que el cielo te espere  
pues el infierno es este bar

Por un momento la canción parecía detenerse hasta alzarse con gran poder, todos bailaban con alegría y felicidad, nadie paraba y nadie lo haría en toda la noche.

Alza tu cerveza  
bebe y brinda por vivir  
juntemos nuestras copas  
esta noche es para ti

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte emborráchala

Alza tu cerveza  
brinda por la libertad  
y que el cielo te espere  
pues el infierno es este bar

VENIROS AL BAR, CABRONES!  
jajaja jjajo!

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron y otra más empezó a sonar, aunque el Dragón oscuro no todo, sino que siguió a cierta Dragona, Skarlen vio eso y por un momento la ira la controlo aunque también un miedo. Los siguió para saber que pasaría.

Hikari camino hasta llegar a Spiral Hill, contemplando la gran Luna plateada –Hikari— se volteo para mirar al que dijo su nombre. Kage subía por la colina hasta estar cerca de ella, sonrió con tristeza y miro de nuevo la Luna –Cuando desee estar así contigo, contemplando la Luna y las estrellas, pero en un hogar. Juntos— las tristes palabras no hicieron nada en Kage, solo sintió pena por ella –Un sueño que jamás se cumplirá, yo abandone todo, deje mi vida en ese lugar, deje de ser ese Dragón— Hikari se volteo con lagrimas en sus ojos –¿Para estar en este mundo muerto? Tienes todo lo que puedas desear en nuestro mundo, podemos ser felices juntos si lo intentamos— dijo –Yo jamás seré feliz allí y tu no lo serás conmigo. Talvez para ti este lugar esta muerto, para mi es algo más vivo que el mió. Además aquí hay algo que nunca encontraría en nuestro mundo— ante estas palabras Hikari no dudo en preguntar –¿Que?— Kage miro a la Luna sonriendo –A la persona que amo— ante estas palabra Hikari cerro sus ojos dejando libres sus lagrimas –Espero que seas feliz con ella entonces, pero mi corazón te pertenece— y con estas palabras desapareció.

Kage miro un rato más la Luna para luego voltearse encontrándose con los ojos de una loba, se sonrojo por lo cerca que estaban –¿Y esa persona tiene nombre?— pregunto juguetonamente Skarlen con una sonrisa –Si, pero no lo diré ahora, talvez cuando estemos dormidos juntos— Skarlen sonrió más, Kage se inclino un poco para besarla aunque ella no espero, jalándolo por los hombros lo atrajo a sus labios, el Dragón abrió sus ojos aunque devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que le daba la Loba.

Se separaron y Skarlen se lamió los labios –Disfruta esta Luna, porque será la ultima que veras con tranquilidad— Kage sonrió todo sonrojado, parecía que el rojo era su color natural en vez del negro. Abrazándola tanto con sus brazos como con su cola, ambos se fueron de allí, hasta su hogar. Hasta Halloween Town.

Notas del Autor

Que tristeza. Aquí termina esta historia. Me enamore de ella y deseo que no acabe pero todo debe tener un final.

Quiero agradecerles de corazón a tres personas que me apoyaron mucho en esta historia primero a mi amiga Susan. Sin sus mensajes ni sus locas palabras, este fic no hubiera concluido.

A mi amiga y casi hermana Laura, la conciencia de mi mente y también la persona que más quiero en este mundo como mi hermana.

Y Por ultimo pero la más importante, la persona que más amo en este mundo. Mi Dulce Escarlen.

Si señores, Escarlen es Skarlen en esta Historia como Susan es Fenrir aquí, yo soy Kageryu.

Pero no crean que este es el fin de Halloween, pronto aparecerán nuevas cosas, no es el fin de la Princesa del Halloween ni de nuestros queridos amigos del otro Halloween Town.

Pronto vendrá otro Halloween y mas lleno de sorpresas y miedo, y talvez mas sangre.


End file.
